


Refuge - Part III: Building the Legacy

by beancounter22765



Series: Refuge [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad parents just making things worse, F/M, Family of choice/found family, Good parents admitting their mistakes, Minor Character Death, frank discussions about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beancounter22765/pseuds/beancounter22765
Summary: All of the Host Club members are now part of the Hinan family (or at least will be after Kyoya and Haruhi's wedding).  Is the family complete?  Or are there more members to be added?  The Host Club grows up and faces the many changes in life.
Series: Refuge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587760
Comments: 47
Kudos: 12





	1. Regrets

After two weeks of obligatory Christmas parties, holiday galas, and social gatherings, Yorihisa Haninozuka was glad to get back to his comfortable routine. He had risen at five o’clock for meditation. Afterwards, feeling more focused, he headed to the dojo to work out. Then he returned to the house to shower and dress for the day.

Reaching the dining room, a sense of contentment washed over him when he saw once again his usual breakfast rather than the holiday specialties. Humming in appreciation, he savored the simple meal of rice, mackerel, rolled omlette, and miso soup. They were perfectly complimented by the jasmine tea.

After finishing his breakfast, Yorihisa remained at the table enjoying a second cup of tea while he read an assortment of newspapers. 

First, he checked the results of the recent karate, judo, and kendo competitions. He smiled proudly as he saw Yasuchika’s photograph included with the article on the recent karate championship. “ _Hmm, Takashi Hinan won the kendo tournament. Good to see he hasn’t abandoned his training. I see Satoshi placed second._ ” 

Next, he checked the financial news and stock market prices. “ _Interesting. Shido Medical Equipment has increased in value significantly and this article hints at expansion in the near future. I may have to look into investing in a few hundred shares._ ” 

Finally, he picked up _Shinbun,_ Komitsuzawa’s newspaper. “ _This certainly has changed a lot in the past three years. Intriguing how it switched from a sensationalist gossip rag to a timely and informative newspaper with relevant social and political insights._ ” 

As he unfolded the paper and looked at the front page, his hands froze in surprise. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “ _It can’t be. It must be some trick. That cannot possibly be Mitsukuni!_ ” It had been two and a half years since he had seen his eldest son and now, here he was on the front page of _Shinbun._

**“MITUSUKUNI HINAN TO WED REIKO KANAZUKI”**

**_The Hinan family and the Nekozawa clan proudly announce the engagement of Mitsukuni Hinan to his long-time significant other, Reiko Kanazuki. The couple met while attending the prestigious Ouran High School where he was a member of the popular Host Club and she was Vice President of the mysterious Black Magic Club._ **

****

**_Currently, they are attending Tokyo University where Mitsukuni is completing his degree in physical therapy and will begin his residency at the Hinan Hospital in September. Reiko is completing her dual degree in Biochemistry and Botany. She will continue her studies as she pursues research into naturopathic pharmaceuticals._ **

****

**_They are planning a June wedding at the beautiful Hinansho. Other members of the Hinan family have enthusiastically welcomed Miss Kanazuki into the fold._ **

****

**_Rising from obscurity four years ago, the Hinan family has become a financial and social powerhouse. Holdings include clinics, hospitals, apartment complexes, publishing companies, sports fields, resorts, and farms, as well as several prestigious partnerships. They are also key sponsors to a number of charitable organizations addressing such social issues as human trafficking, orphans, and single parenting._ **

****

**_The family also has ties to the Hitachiin, Shido, Matsunaga, …_ **

Yorihisa stopped reading and returned to the photograph below the headline. He pulled out his phone, but before he had a chance to dial a number, it rang, and the caller ID showed ‘Akira.’

“Yes, Akira?” he answered, wondering if Akira had been reading his mind.

“Have you seen the _Shinbun_?” Akira Morinozuka asked.

“I was just reading the article that accompanied the photo. I almost couldn’t believe it was Mitsukuni. I remember when he and Reiko were together in high school. Then she was at least two inches taller than him. Now he towers more than six inches over her,” Yorihisa responded, shaking his head even though Akira couldn’t see him.

“So, it really is him?” Not someone pretending to be him?” Akira asked, seeking confirmation.

Yorihisa’s voice was heavy as he admitted, “It’s definitely him. I think I made a big mistake two and a half years ago, opposing the surgery. Can you come over so we can talk?”

“We’re on our way already,” Akira assured him.

“How soon can you get here?” Yorihisa asked, pushing his chair away from the table.

“We just pulled through the front gate. I brought Asami with me because I think we’re going to need to discuss what to do now.” Akira sounded tired even though it was not even nine o’clock in the morning.

“You’re right. I’ll get Izumi and we’ll meet in the library…no wait, the study would be better.” Yorihisa ended the call and just stared at the phone for a minute. Then he roused himself from his reverie, grabbed the newspaper from where it had slipped from his hands, and headed upstairs to tell his wife a serious family conversation was in order.

<OHSHC>

Kyoya and Haruhi walked around the grounds of Hinansho so they could talk privately. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and his was draped across her shoulders. He kissed her temple and said softly, “Penny for your thoughts?”

She looked up at the sky and hummed. “I think I’d like to have otoro for lunch.” Then she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers.

He stared at her hand quizzically and raised an eyebrow.

“You said, ‘Penny for your thoughts’ and I told you I was thinking about having otoro for lunch. Where’s my penny?” Haruhi said mischievously.

Kyoya stopped and pulled her around to face him. “That was a figure of speech. I don’t have a penny on me. I might have one that Fuyumi brought me from their trip to America. Or maybe I have one left from our trip to England.”

“I guess that means you are in debt to me now.” Haruhi grinned and then pulled his head down to kiss him soundly.

Savoring the kiss, Kyoya thought, “ _I’m glad she’s feeling better. Those months she spent trying to please her father during the grief counseling were grueling…for all of us_.”

Breathlessly, they drew apart. Hesitantly, Haruhi said, “Can we go to the center of the hedge maze to talk?”

“Of course,” he replied, offering her his arm.

Soon they were seated in the gazebo, Haruhi leaned her back against Kyoya’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sensing that Haruhi was gathering her thoughts, Kyoya waited for her to speak first.

Finally, she said, “These past few months were really hard on me—and I don’t mean the kidnapping and run-in with the Sendo syndicate. Those were child’s play compared to the episode with Dad. There were too many times when Dad’s rules and demands reminded me of how Yoshio treated you. Now I understand on a deeper level how much you were trying to please him because he was your father.”

“There was one major difference though,” Kyoya mused. “You knew your father loved you and had your best interests at heart. Not so with Yoshio. I always doubted whether he loved me and with him, it was all about strict obedience and fitting into the mold he created for me.”

“In a way, Dad was like that for those few months. He was afraid of losing me, so he held on more tightly. When I blew up during the family counseling session, he realized that he might still lose me if he tried to control me.” Haruhi took a deep breath and looked out at the sky. “He told me this morning that I don’t have to live with him anymore, but I can stay if I want to.”

“Does that mean you’re looking for a new place?” Kyoya murmured, nuzzling her ear. “You could always move in with Rene and me.”

“I don’t think so,” Haruhi responded with a smile. “Dad would object strenuously and demand that I move back in with him. I already called the university, but there are no dorm rooms available.”

“Do you really want to take your chances with a roommate in the dorms again?” Kyoya asked seriously. “Even though the last one passed a thorough background check, she still turned out to be a threat, though in the end nothing could be proven.”

“Point taken.” She looked down at the ring on her finger, then closed her eyes, and just relaxed into the strong arms of the young man holding her, reveling in his warmth.

Kyoya thought for a moment. “You know, there is an unoccupied apartment in the building where the rest of us live.”

“I couldn’t afford that on my own and we already talked about the issue of a roommate,” Haruhi answered. “Though I suppose I could always have one of my security detail as a roommate.”

“Actually, between your salary from the Hinan management team and your paralegal work, you probably could afford an apartment on your own, but I know how thrifty you are. The one I’m talking about is a studio apartment that only accommodates one person. It’s available because it’s tucked back in the corner behind security so it doesn’t have a very good view and most people would consider it too cramped. The rent is cheap for those very reasons,” Kyoya said.

Pondering for a few minutes and enjoying the companionable silence, Haruhi finally said, “I’ll take a look at it when we return to university next week. If it doesn’t work out, I can always ask Reiko and Chiharu or Estee and Coco if I can crash on their sofa for a day or two until I can find something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kyoya responded, pushing Haruhi gently, though reluctantly, away from his chest. “Let’s go get you some otoro for lunch…and your penny.”

“But it’s barely nine o’clock,” Haruhi protested.

“Then we’ll just have to take the scenic route,” Kyoya purred as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

Their laughter rang out through the clear morning air.

<OHSHC>

Yorihisa and Izumi sat together on one loveseat while Akira and Asami sat facing them on another. Between the couples was a low table with a tea service, the _Shinbun_ newspaper, and several folders of medical files.

Yorihisa stared down at his hand linked to Izumi’s and murmured, “It was all there in his medical records. Ever since that fall from a tree back in elementary school. I just refused to see it.”

Akira’s expression was thoughtful as he said, “We were all just so thankful that he was not seriously injured or killed in that fall. I know Takashi took it very hard, punishing himself for failing to look after his cousin.”

“But after that,” Yorihisa stated. “All the signs were there that something was wrong. His temper, lack of growth, and immaturity. I dismissed them all as character flaws and for years Mitsukuni tried to fit the mold I set for him…until the Suoh boy convinced him that his greatest strength was to be himself.” He unconsciously rubbed his ribs as he continued, “I still wince thinking of some of the blows he landed during the bout he won against me in order to be allowed to be involved in the Host Club.”

“Ah, yes. That was the bout that alarmed the committee so much they voted to disqualify him from competing in future karate and judo tournaments so no one would get hurt,” Akira acknowledged.

Izumi and Asami exchanged looks and Izumi asked tentatively, “Does that mean we’re going to try contacting them—Mitsukuni and Takashi?” She bowed her head respectfully, awaiting her husband’s answer. “ _My heart yearns to be reunited with my son_ ,” she contemplated. “ _And I’m sure Asami feels the same way._ ”

Yorihisa took a deep breath and responded, “The only honorable course of action is to approach the Hinan family and request the opportunity to apologize to Mitsukuni and Takashi.”

Akira bowed his head. “I have to admit that after Takashi declared that our behavior was not worthy of respect, I wanted to dismiss his allegations. However, the more I thought about it, the more ashamed I was of my attitude. Especially after an article I read in _Shinbun_ the October after the drama with Mitsukuni and Takashi.”

“What article was that?” Yorihisa asked.

“It was titled ‘Children as Chattel: Status Quo of Elite Families’ and it decried the practice of the elite families of using their children as bargaining chips in business deals. The author of the piece referred to it as treating children as assets rather than people, thereby assuaging the parents’ consciences about buying, selling, and trading their offspring like commodities on the stock exchange. It condemned such practices as arranged marriages of girls to men twice their age so her family could get a better position in a business deal. Or consummating a merger by having the son of one family marry the daughter of the other.” Akira paused for a moment.

“I’m glad our great-grandparents eliminated that practice from the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families,” Yorihisa commented.

“True, but the commentary went on to question the advisability of expecting children to fit the mold the parents want them in, rather than nurturing the child’s own talents, hopes, and dreams. It also doubted the wisdom of pitting siblings against each other in the name of ‘selecting the best heir’ or ‘fostering the spirit of competition.’ There were a number of studies cited regarding the potential damage to the social and psychological health of those involved.” Akira’s voice was pained as he considered how he had treated his own sons.

Yorihisa bowed his head as he admitted, “I was guilty of that with Mitsukuni and Yasuchika, insisting that they fight whenever they encountered each other on the pretense of improving their skills. All it really accomplished was making them resent one another and ultimately got Yasuchika injured.”

Izumi laid her hand on his knee is a gesture of comfort. “The past is the past and we cannot change it. What we can change is how we will move forward from this point.”

Waving a hand at the medical reports and newspaper on the table between them, Asami said quietly, “Hindsight is 20/20. Now we must deal with the here and now to find a better path moving forward.”

“What if they are still angry and don’t want to see us?” Yorihisa asked circumspectly.

Akira considered for a moment. “I would hope not. But that being said, I see now that I acted very disrespectfully and dishonorably toward Takashi in our last exchange. He showed far more maturity and discretion than I did.”

Yorihisa said, “I acted dishonorably toward Mitsukuni as well. Expecting him to assert self-control over a medical condition. What arrogance on my part!” He paused to ponder. “Perhaps we should find an intermediary to make the initial contact with the Hinan family for us?”

“Who would you recommend?” Izumi inquired.

Asami offered, “Why not Haruhi Fujioka? Takashi always spoke very highly of her. And she was in the same class as the twins who were adopted by the Hinan family. Her involvement might be able to smooth the way.”

Akira smiled at his wife. “An excellent suggestion. Hopefully she has kept in touch with them.”

Yorihisa said, “Mitsukuni spoke very highly of her as well. Even Yasuchika mentioned her on occasion. I concur that, if she is willing, Haruhi would be an excellent emissary for us.”

“Perhaps Yasuchika has her phone number or knows how to contact her, even though she graduated a year and a half ago,” Izumi offered.

“Well, they were close enough that Yasuchika and Satoshi attended her graduation party. All we can do is ask.” Yorihisa picked up the receiver of the house phone and pressed a button. The call was quickly connected, and he said, “Yasuchika, would you please come to the study?”

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the study door before it opened and Yasuchika stepped into the room. He stopped in surprise as he saw his aunt and uncle as well as his parents waiting for him. “You wished to see me, Father?”

“Congratulations on your win at the tournament. I saw your photograph in this morning’s sports paper,” his father commented. “However, the reason I called for you is to ask whether you still have contact information for Haruhi Fujioka?”

Uncertain how to respond to the congratulations followed by an odd inquiry when the adults in the room wore such serious expressions, he replied, “Well, I have the phone number for the apartment she shared with her father. I’m not sure if she still lives there since she’s at university now. I also have a cell phone number from high school, but I’m not sure if it’s still active.”

“Those will at least give us a place to start,” Yorihisa replied, satisfied that they didn’t need to begin their search from scratch.

Chika pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts list. “Here they are,” he said as he texted the information to his father. “Do you need anything else?”

“Have you seen today’s papers yet?” Yorihisa asked.

“No, not yet. It was pretty late when I got home from the tournament last night. I was just getting ready for breakfast when you called.” Yasuchika was perplexed by the entire conversation. “Why do you ask?” 

Picking up the folded newspaper off the low table, Yorihisa handed it to his son. “You may find the photograph on the front page of this newspaper interesting.”

Taking the paper, he slipped it under his arm. “Okay, I’ll check it out during breakfast.”

<OHSHC>

Mitsukuni and Reiko sat on the bench overlooking the meditation garden. “Can we really get everything ready for a wedding in less than six months?” he asked.

Reiko looked at him seriously. “Well, we already have the venue. The twins have already designed the wedding clothes. Momo is ecstatic about doing the flowers. Kairi has been considering menus and drafting designs for the cake.”

Sighing, Mitsukuni replied, “You’re right. The pieces that need the most lead time are already covered. That leaves the guest list, the invitations, the officiant, attendants, and our vows. Did I forget anything?”

“Just the honeymoon,” she purred in his ear, delighting as he blushed.

For a few minutes they just sat in silence enjoying one another’s company. “I wish…” Mitsukuni started before his voice tapered off.

“What do you wish?” Reiko prompted, puzzled at his wistful tone.

“I wish Takashi and I didn’t have the rift with our families. I know I made the right decision, but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss my parents, Yasuchika, Satoshi, and my aunt and uncle,” he admitted.

Reiko rubbed his back in gentle circles to sooth him. “Maybe we could figure out a way to offer an overture of reconciliation,” she murmured.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. “That is a splendid idea. I’ll have to give it some thought. I should probably talk to Takashi about it as well.”

Smiling, she stood up and pulled him to his feet. “Well, we’ve had a productive morning. We still have a few hours before they come looking for us for lunch. Why don’t we go decide where we want to have the ceremony in the formal garden?”

“You mean you don’t want to hold the ceremony in the dojo?” Mitsukuni teased.

Laughing, Reiko pulled Mitsukuni to his feet and they headed off in the direction of the formal gardens.

<OHSHC>

After finishing a simple breakfast, Yasuchika still sat at the table even though it had been cleared by the maid. He stared at the newspaper his father had handed him earlier. “ _I can’t believe how much he has grown since Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru’s graduation party_ ,” he kept repeating in his head.

Unlike his father, he had turned to the second page of the paper to continue reading the article and found the engagement photographs and announcements for Takashi and Chiharu, Hikaru and Estee, Kaoru and Coco, as well as Kyoya and Haruhi. “ _Except for Rene, the whole Host Club is now engaged,”_ he thought incredulously.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Haruhi.

*****Congratulations on your engagement. By the way, my father asked for your phone number but he didn’t tell me why he wanted it.*****

“ _It’s just after nine, I think I’ll head over to see Satoshi and congratulate him on second place_.” He took the paper with him and headed for the front door. “ _I think he’ll be interested in this article. Too bad we can’t figure out a way to reconcile our parents and our brothers_.”

<OHSHC>

Takashi and Chiharu were relaxing in the barn at the Oota farm, petting the cats and enjoying some time alone together. She watched him from under her eyelashes as he picked up the smallest kitten and gently stroked its head with his fingertip. The kitten batted at his hand playfully and Chiharu heard a rumbling chuckle. “ _He’s so gentle and loving. I’m so glad we reconnected at university_.”

Fully aware that he was being watched by his lovely fiancée, he noticed that she appeared to be more relaxed here in the barn with just the cats as observers. Placing the kitten back in the straw with its littermates, Takashi reached to draw Chiharu into his arms.

She was a little surprised as he lifted her up and kissed her, gently at first and then with more passion as she responded. Somehow during the kiss, Chiharu knocked him off-balance and they tumbled into a pile of hay. Giggling, she straddled his waist, placed her hands on his shoulders, and said coyly, “Now I have you right where I want you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied huskily, watching her blush.

<OHSHC>

Yorihisa tried the apartment phone number first. “I’m sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you believe you have received this message in error, please hang up and try again.”

Sighing, he shook his head and announced, “Well, the apartment number is a dead end. It’s no longer in service.”

Akira, Izumi, and Asami watched quietly as Yorihisa tried the other phone number. After three rings, the phone was answered.

“This is Haruhi Fujioka,” she stated, wondering who was calling her.

“Good morning, Miss Fujioka. This is Yorihisa Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika’s father,” he said.

Haruhi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She looked at Kyoya and mouthed, “Yorihisa Haninozuka.” Taking a deep breath, she asked, “How may I help you, Mr. Haninozuka?”

Kyoya looked at Haruhi in confusion. “ _What could he want with Haruhi?”_ he contemplated.

There was a slight pause before he replied, “Akira and Asami Morinozuka, my wife, and I would like to meet with you whenever it’s convenient for you.”

“Why, if I may ask?” Haruhi questioned with some trepidation in her voice.

Yorihisa took a deep breath and said, “We regret the way we treated Mitsukuni and Takashi when Mitsukuni was ill. We would like you to help us arrange a meeting with the Hinan family so we can offer formal apologies for our behavior.”

“Is this because of their engagements?” Haruhi demanded bluntly.

“It is not,” Yorihisa responded indignantly. Reconsidering, he softened his voice as he continued, “That’s not quite true. The photograph of Mitsukuni and Reiko on the front page of the _Shinbun_ paper drove home the fact that the surgery was necessary, and I was wrong to oppose it.” Yorihisa sighed. “Will you help us? We all realize we were wrong, but we don’t know how to make it right.”

Haruhi tipped her head back and closed her eyes. “I have time available next Wednesday evening at six o’clock. We can meet at the restaurant near the university with the private dining rooms. I can reserve the smaller one for the five of us to discuss your proposal. Is that acceptable?”

Yorihisa let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “That will be most acceptable. Thank you for the opportunity. We will see you Wednesday at six.”

“Very well. Goodbye.” Haruhi ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Kyoya asked, “What was that all about?”

Smiling ruefully, Haruhi replied, “The Haninozukas and Morinozukas would like to meet with me to discuss arrangements for them to meet with the Hinan family. They want to formally apologize to Mitsukuni and Takashi about the tumor fiasco.”

“Do you believe they are sincere?” Kyoya queried skeptically.

“I do. But I still want to meet with them in person first to be sure.” Haruhi sighed. “I hope this is a good thing. I have heard Mitsukuni mention how much he misses his family, even though he loves the Hinan family just as much. Takashi has never mentioned his feelings on the matter.”

Kyoya pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “Shall we see if we can gather the Hinan family for lunch and inform them of the overture? Then we’ll hear what they think of the idea.”

“Definitely. After I’m done with you,” she said with a smirk as she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly.

<OHSHC>

Akira asked impatiently, “Well?”

“She will meet us for dinner next Wednesday at the restaurant with the private dining rooms near the university,” Yorihisa reported.

Izumi looked thoughtful. “Isn’t that the restaurant where we had dinner the night Mitsukuni was in the hospital?”

“Yes, I believe it is,” he replied.

“At least it will be familiar neutral ground,” Asami commented. “Hopefully we can get this all worked out. I know Satoshi misses his brother.” Under her breath, she muttered, “And I miss my son.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been such a fool to let this go on this long,” Akira murmured, staring at his folded hands resting on his knees.

Yorihisa stood up and started to pace. “I cannot believe that I put my pride before my son, especially his health. What kind of father am I that I would do such a thing?”

Izumi stood up and put a hand on his arm. “We have all become complacent, thoughtlessly following the lead of the other elite families. We have been complicit in wrongs by not speaking out against them. This should be our wake-up call to regain our honor and take a stand for what is right.”

Bowing his head in acknowledgement of her wisdom, he said, “Wife, your words contain much to contemplate.”

Akira and Asami stood up and joined them. He suggested, “Perhaps between now and the meeting with Miss Fujioka, we should spend time in meditation and review all of our holdings, partnerships, and business practices. If complacency has crept into the sanctity of the family, our business dealings are likely rife with it as well.”

“A sound suggestion, husband,” Asami murmured. “I think we would do well to bring Yasuchika and Satoshi in on the discussions.”

“Excellent ideas all the way around,” Yorihisa replied. “I propose we spend the time together. Should it be here at the estate or at your compound?”

The quartet considered the choice for a few moments. Then Akira spoke up, “If I may be so bold, I think the compound may be better suited to our contemplations if we wish to reconnect to our heritage and honor.”

“I agree. Since most of our business has been conducted here at the estate, most outside attention is directed here. The compound would be the best option,” Yorihisa affirmed.

“Please allow us to make the necessary preparations for our absence from here. We will arrive in time for lunch,” Izumi said softly.

“Then we shall take our leave,” Akira responded.

<OHSHC>

Hikaru, Estee, Kaoru, and Coco stood in a circle holding hands around the memorial that had been erected in a lovely glade on the grounds of Hinansho. Each was lost in their own thoughts of their parents.

Estee whispered, “I know we still have two and a half years of school left, but when we do get married, I’d like to have the ceremony right here. It would make it feel like our parents are there, giving us their blessing.”

Hikaru squeezed her hand. “I really like that idea. What about you two?” he asked, looking across to Kaoru and Coco.

Coco nodded with tears in her eyes and Kaoru said hoarsely, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

<OHSHC>

“Satoshi, would you and Yasuchika please join us for lunch in the dining room?” Asami asked.

“Yes, Mother. We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Satoshi looked puzzled as he hung up the house phone.

“What’s up?” Yasuchika asked.

Shaking his head, Satoshi replied, “I’m not sure. We’re supposed to join our parents in the dining room for lunch.”

Yasuchika commented, “Maybe they’ll tell us why they wanted Haruhi’s contact information this morning.” The cousins headed out of Satoshi’s bedroom.

When Satoshi and Yasuchika walked into the dining room, their parents stood up and bowed to them respectfully. The young men froze in confusion.

Akira stepped toward them and said, “We owe both of you apologies for how we have treated you, expecting you to fit the molds we created for your lives.”

Yorihisa continued, “It was dishonorable of us to force you to compete with your brothers.”

Satoshi and Yasuchika exchanged a glance and then stared at their parents. Finally, Satoshi asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Yes,” Akira replied. “We realized that we have not been the best parents and we ask your forgiveness.”

Asami waved the young men to their places at the table. “Please, have a seat and we will explain.”

<OHSHC>

On their walk back to the main house, Kyoya asked teasingly, “Where shall we have the lunch where you drop the bombshell about the apology?”

“I’ll talk to Kairi about the small dining room. I’d cook myself but I would need time to gather and prepare everything, which would take too long,” Haruhi admitted. “Oh, while I’m talking to him, would you ask Fuyumi if they can all join us since Ageha is part of the Hinan family.”

“I will leave a message at the desk for the others on my way up,” Kyoya replied, kissing her quickly before heading off to his errands.

Fifteen minutes later they were all seated in the small dining room, enjoying excellent food and casual conversation. Then Rene asked, “Okay, what’s up with the last-minute request for the whole Hinan family to have lunch together?”

Haruhi stood up and said, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you all here today?” She snickered and then continued, “Sorry, but I’ve always wanted to say that. Anyway, I received a phone call this morning that affects the Hinan family.”

She paused to be sure she had everyone’s attention. “The call was from Yorihisa Haninozuka. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas would like me to arrange a meeting between them and the Hinan family so they can formally apologize to Mitsukuni and Takashi.”

The room went silent at her announcement.

Takashi’s voice was tight with emotion as he asked, “Why? Why now?”

“They saw the picture of Mitsukuni and Reiko on the front page of _Shinbun_. The improvement in Mitsukuni drove home the fact that he was wrong to oppose the surgery,” Haruhi answered.

Chiharu place a hand on Takashi’s knee and squeezed slightly. He took a deep breath and stared at his hands that were clenched in fists in his lap. “ _Are they really sorry? Or is this just to assuage their guilt? Or are they looking for an alliance with the Hinan family because of their meteoric rise in prestige?”_

Mitsukuni and Reiko exchanged a look that said, “ _Could this be a sign? Could we really reconcile our differences?_ ”

“When?” Takashi ground out.

Mitsukuni watched his cousin/brother closely, noting the tension in his body and the waves of anger rolling off of him. “ _He’s still very hurt about what happened. I need to speak to him about his feelings…and mine._ ”

Haruhi realized that he was getting overwhelmed with memories and emotions. “I agreed to meet with them next Wednesday to discuss the possibility. I wanted to bring it to the Hinan family today so you can think about any questions you want me to ask them. If I think they are sincere, I will let you decide when, or if, you want to meet with them.”

Kyoya stood up next to her. “I think that if we do meet with them, we should explain the origins of the Hinan family. That way they’ll understand why the family consists of six young men, one young lady, and no older adults.”

“We can talk about this again before we head back to university on Monday. I’m sure there’s a lot of hurt and resentment that has festered during the past two and a half years that needs to be faced and dealt with. I know I have some,” Haruhi admitted before she sat down and returned to her lunch.


	2. Reconciliation

Saturday Mitsukuni and Reiko sought out Haruhi. Reiko asked, “Do you have a few minutes?”

Smiling, she said, “How can I help you two?”

“Do you really think my father was sincere about wanting to reconcile?” Mitsukuni inquired softly.

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think what he asked was for an opportunity to give you and Takashi a formal apology. Do you want me to ask about reconciliation?”

“Please. I would feel so much better if the Hinan family had a good relationship with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families,” Mitsukuni admitted.

“Do you mind if I ask Takashi about his feelings on the matter?” Haruhi responded.

“That would probably be best. He did seem awfully tense when you announced at lunch that you had received a phone call from my father.” Mitsukuni held Reiko’s hand, seeking comfort.

<OHSHC>

Sunday was a flurry of activity as everyone packed up to head back to university. Rene insisted on dinner and a cuddle pile in his apartment. He and Kyoya were in the kitchen cooking dinner when Takashi tapped on the counter to get their attention.

“Yes?” Rene asked.

“Kyoya, may I speak with you?” Takashi murmured.

“Of course, Takashi,” Kyoya said, wiping his hands on his apron. “I’ll be right back, Rene.”

The two men stepped out into the hall. “Is there a problem, Takashi?” Kyoya asked, noticing the furrow in his brother’s brow.

Takashi took a deep breath and said, “I would like your permission to speak to Haruhi alone for a few minutes.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Kyoya teased, “Aren’t you an engaged man already?”

Blushing, Takashi muttered, “It’s not like that. I just want to talk to her about her meeting with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas.”

“I figured as much. Though, I don’t know why you’re asking my permission. You know Haruhi is her own woman. I feel privileged that she accepted my suit,” Kyoya said softly.

“Since you are her fiancé, asking your permission is the honorable thing to do,” he replied, bowing respectfully.

***

“Haruhi, do you have a minute?” Chiharu asked.

“Of course,” she replied.

“I just wanted to let you know that Takashi wants to talk to you. Although I told him he didn’t need to, he is asking Kyoya’s permission,” Chiharu explained.

Haruhi smiled and said, “I know how honorable he is. I’m sure he already asked for your permission, too.”

“You know him so well. Why don’t you go tell Kyoya that Rene needs him in the kitchen?”

***

Haruhi opened the door. “Kyoya, Rene needs you in the kitchen.”

Smiling, Kyoya kissed her cheek. “Takashi would like to speak to you.”

“Certainly. We’ll be in soon,” she replied.

After Kyoya went back into Rene’s apartment, Takashi asked softly, “Can we talk in my apartment?”

Silently, the pair walked down the hall. Takashi opened the door and gestured for Haruhi to enter. Once he closed the door, he picked her up and buried his face in the curve of her neck.

“ _It’s just like when he came to my apartment after the fight between Mitsukuni and Yasuchika. He only does this when he’s really upset_.” She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed gentle circles on his back in an effort to sooth him. She knew he needed to quiet his emotions and gather his thoughts before he could tell her what he needed to say.

After a minute, he sat on the sofa and shifted her to his lap. Finally, he said, “They weren’t there to see the rage in Mitsukuni’s eyes when Yasuchika challenged him. Nor were they there to see the brokenness later when he realized what he had done.”

He stopped and gulped down several large breaths as if swallowing emotions that were trying to overwhelm him. “They weren’t there to see him lying there on the ground, unconscious. But they were there in the hospital to see the fear in his eyes—and they ignored it.”

Sensing that he was holding back, Haruhi whispered, “Go ahead and let it all out. I’m here for you.”

With her comfortable presence and assurance, he broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. “ _He’s held on to this burden for far too long,”_ Haruhi thought as she simply held him and let him express all his accumulated anger, hurt, and frustration at the injustices he and Mitsukuni had endured.

A few minutes later, Takashi drew away slightly, took several deep breaths, and whispered, “Thank you.” Then he moved her from his lap to the sofa, stood up, and headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

When he returned, his expression was much more serene. Haruhi stood up, placed a hand on his cheek, and looked deeply into his eyes. “Do you think you can talk about it now?”

He gave a single nod and then gestured to the sofa. They settled down on it again and Takashi said quietly, “I need to know that this apology is sincere, not just a gesture to make them feel better or ingratiate themselves to the Hinan family.”

“Are there any specific questions you’d like me to ask them?” she inquired gently.

“Why now? What changed?” Takashi murmured, lost in thought. “How will we know this apology is sincere? Are there any changes they intend to make?”

Haruhi laid a hand on his. “Those are very good questions.” She paused and looked at the floor for a moment. Then she continued, “I have been angry with your and Mitsukuni’s parents for years about the way they treated you. My first inclination was to selfishly tell them I wouldn’t help. Then I realized that it was not my place to make that decision.”

Takashi watched the emotions cascade across her face and waited for her to collect her thoughts and continue.

“The decision has to be yours. Mitsukuni also has the right to make that decision for himself. I finally came to terms with my part--gathering the information you both need to make informed decisions.”

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Takashi pulled Haruhi into his lap and held her gently. “I will never be able to express what your presence has meant in my life. Thank you for just being you,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She slipped her arms around him and hugged him just as tightly as she could. “That means a lot coming from you.”

He hugged her gently. “Well, we’d better get back to the party before our fiancés come looking for us,” he whispered.

“Or the others start speculating about our absence,” Haruhi teased in return.

“There is that,” he acknowledged ruffling her hair.

<OHSHC>

Yorihisa sat back and huffed. “After three days of research, I can come to no other conclusion. We need to sever ties with the Otori group.”

Akira looked back and forth between the reports in his hands. “I concur. If his public dealings are this questionable, I shudder to think about the consequences of the backroom and under-the-table deals he’s rumored to be involved in.”

“The Suoh family—well, Shizue isn’t much better,” Izumi interjected. “Yuzuru seems to be doing well running Ouran Academy, but the other ventures have far too many red flags for my comfort.”

Asami flipped through her notepad. “We have been rather lax in best practices ourselves,” she stated. “It has been at least ten years since we evaluated our banking, investment, real estate management, employment agency, legal, or payroll service contracts.”

Satoshi spoke up. “I’ve been looking through the statements for the past year from our bank accounts. There are a number of ‘mystery’ charges that appear to be unauthorized.”

“The performance reviews in the personnel records show that more and more candidates sent over by the employment agency do not have the required skills to perform the tasks in the positions for which they are hired. We’re paying them to find the best people for the positions, not just a warm body,” Yasuchika muttered distractedly as he flipped through files and entered data into a spreadsheet on his computer.

“We have a lot of work to do,” Yorihisa muttered. “After I have our head of security cancel all Otori contract requests for their Black Onion Squad, I’ll have him bring forward the quarterly evaluation process. I need to know now if any of the people we trained have doubts or misgivings about their job assignments.”

“Good idea,” Akira affirmed. “I’m going to start looking at alternatives to the Suoh banks.”

Satoshi spoke up, “If I might suggest, it is considered best practice to choose five to seven candidates and issue a request for proposal to each of them with a list of minimum requirements.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Akira replied, ruffling his son’s hair. “It would be prudent for each of us to take an area and be responsible for evaluating candidates and requesting proposals.”

“I’ll take employment since I’ve already started analyzing the problem,” Yasuchika volunteered.

“Then maybe I should take banking,” Satoshi suggested. “I’ve already started that analysis.”

Akira nodded. “Good thinking. Then I’ll take investments. In addition to evaluating the brokers, I’ll also take a deeper look into the investments we already hold.”

“I’ll take care of the real estate,” Yorihisa offered.

Izumi and Asami exchanged glances. “Do you want legal or payroll?” Izumi asked.

“I think I’m better versed in payroll than legal,” Asami answered.

Yorihisa rubbed his hands together. “Well, it looks like we have a plan of attack. Shall we meet on Saturday morning to compare notes on our progress?”

The others murmured their agreement.

Akira spoke up, “Before I forget.” He reached into a folder on the table in front of him. “I contacted the _Shinbun_ and got copies of that article I told you about—Children as Chattel.” He handed each of them a copy.

“Who is T. H.?” Izumi asked.

“When I picked up the copies, I asked the same question. Apparently, this article was written by a student at Tokyo University,” Akira replied.

Yorihisa scoffed, “Since when does Komitsuzawa use students?”

Chuckling, Akira responded, “He doesn’t. Nearly three years ago, Komitsuzawa lost the newspaper by summary judgement when he failed to appear in a libel case filed against him. The current owner has an arrangement with the Journalism department at Tokyo University. Professors throughout the University provide most of the articles, but sometimes student papers are so compelling that they are published as well. The professors’ full names are associated with the articles they write, but student pieces only have initials, to protect their privacy.”

“If this is how they write as a student, he or she will be a phenomenal journalist someday,” Asami commented, glancing through the article.

<OHSHC>

“You all head to your apartments,” Kyoya called. “I’m going to show Haruhi the studio apartment that’s available.” He led her down a hall and around the security office to a door tucked away in a corner. Unlocking the door, he opened it and waved for Haruhi to go in first.

Looking around, she nodded in approval. “This is much nicer than you led me to believe,” she said. Opening the only other door, she found a gleaming bathroom. Next, she prowled through the corner designated as the kitchen by the sink, stove, and cupboards. Then she turned around and surveyed the layout. “Nice and open with clean lines.”

Kyoya stood in the doorway leaning on the frame with his arms folded across his chest. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Smiling, Haruhi replied, “I’ll take it. With a fold-out sofa for sitting and sleeping as well as a dining table like you and Rene have for eating and studying, this place will be perfect.”

“Then shall we head to the office to sign the papers?” he asked, offering her his arm.

Tucking her hand into his elbow, she grinned as she replied, “Yes.”

The security officer on duty already had the paperwork waiting in a file folder with the key so it only took a few minutes to finish the process. “I’m glad you are here in the apartments rather than in the dorm,” the security officer commented. “Even with a security detail in the next dorm room, it was still a bit of a security nightmare.”

“As my summer ‘adventure’ highlighted all too well,” Haruhi agreed.

“Even the arrangement of living with your father proved to be problematic,” he continued.

She shivered slightly. “You have no idea.”

“We need to make a trip to the Home Center to pick up a couple items for Haruhi’s apartment,” Kyoya interjected. “Will that be convenient?”

The security officer smiled. “I was planning a trip today myself. There are several things that are needed for the security office. Give me half an hour to get everything in order here.”

“That’s fine. We’ll see if anyone else needs to make the trip as well,” Kyoya responded.

“If you need anything from the grocery store, we’re headed there after lunch,” Haruhi commented.

“Just not too much because we’re all going to walk to the grocery store,” Kyoya teased.

“We don’t need anything there. We did that trip yesterday,” the officer replied.

Haruhi nodded. “Okay, we’ll meet you out front in half an hour for the Home Center trip.”

<OHSHC>

“Good evening, Haruhi. The small dining room is ready,” the maître d’ greeted, bowing slightly.

Haruhi smiled. “Thank you for making it available on such short notice. Maybe we should pay a retainer and have it renamed ‘The Hinan Room’ for our exclusive use,” she teased.

“Actually, you might want to speak to the owner,” the maître d’ said frankly as he led her to the room. “He was saying just the other day that he’s getting too old for this, but none of his children are interested in the business.” He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I’ve seen a few shady characters come in here asking to speak with the owner. Afterward, he’s walked around muttering ‘ridiculously low offers’ and ‘upstart gangster wanna be’ when he thought no one was listening.”

Haruhi’s brows knit in anger. “I will have to let the Hinan family know about the situation. The owner is much too nice to have to deal with veiled threats like that,” she assured the maître d’.

“Thank you, Miss. That will be a load off everyone’s minds.” He opened the door for her and bowed as she entered. “I will send along the tea service in a few minutes.”

Smiling, she nodded in thanks. As soon as the maître d’ closed the door, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kyoya about the situation with the restaurant.

Haruhi had just slipped her phone back into her pocket when the door was opened by the waitress with the tea tray. “Your dinner companions just arrived,” she said quietly. “The maître d’ will show them back in just a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Haruhi replied, stepping to the far side of the table to face the door when the Haninozukas and Morinozukas entered. Hearing the maître d’ coming down the hall, she took several deep breaths and then stood up straight, waiting to greet them.

Yorihisa entered the dining room followed by Izumi, Akira, and Asami. Once the door closed behind them, they all bowed deeply in unison. Then Yorihisa addressed Haruhi. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.”

Haruhi bowed slightly deeper as she greeted them. “I am humbled by your request for me to act as liaison with the Hinan family.” She gestured to the table. “Please have a seat while I pour the tea. The waiter will be in shortly to take our dinner orders.”

Izumi asked quietly, “Have you seen Mitsukuni and Takashi recently? Are they doing well?”

Smiling, Haruhi replied, “Yes, I have and they are fine.”

“I’m so relieved,” Izumi murmured. She was about to ask a question when the door opened, and the waiter slipped into the room.

After the waiter had taken their orders and withdrawn, Yorihisa said, “We hope you can help us make arrangements with the Hinan family so we can apologize to Mitsukuni and Takashi for our dishonorable behavior toward them.”

Haruhi replied, “I spoke to the Hinan family and they have some questions.”

“What kinds of questions?” Yorihisa asked.

“The biggest question is ‘Why now?’ What changed? Or is this just a ploy to assuage your guilt?” Haruhi stated bluntly.

“Those are all very good questions and I hope we can answer them to your satisfaction,” Akira replied.

“I’m not the one you have to satisfy—Mitsukuni and Takashi are.” Haruhi looked him in the eye to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Yorihisa murmured, “You are quite correct.”

“Then, why don’t we begin with ‘Why now’ and move on from there?” Haruhi suggested.

Nodding, Yorihisa started to explain, “The four of us have spoken at length about that since seeing the picture of Mitsukuni and Reiko last week. I have to admit I was the last one to come to my senses. It began with an article published in _Shinbun_ in November written by Shimura Tae. It talked about parents who hurt their children psychologically for their own personal gratification.” He paused to collect his thoughts.

“She listed three different examples. The first was parents who do everything for their child to keep them dependent and unable to make their own decisions.” He shook his head in consternation at parents who refused to help their children become functioning adults.

“ _Professor Tae wrote an article like that for the newspaper?”_ Haruhi thought incredulously. “ _It almost sounds like she was using it to tell Dad she didn’t agree with the way he was treating me.”_ She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and pay attention to what the Haninozukas and Morinozukas were saying.

Yorihisa continued, “Then there were those who try to live vicariously through their children. They make their children do the things they wanted to do as young people but couldn’t for one reason or another.” He stopped and took a deep breath. 

“And then there was the type that applied to me. The parents who expect their children to do as they are told without question or complaint. I am so ashamed of how I treated Mitsukuni last time I spoke to him.” He hung his head as he remembered that day at the hospital.

“When we saw the picture of Mitsukuni and Reiko after Christmas, it just drove home how wrong we were,” Izumi whispered. She reached over and placed her hand on Yorihisa’s. He turned his hand over and clasped hers gently.

“And then there was the article in October two years ago, not long after the whole fiasco with the surgery,” Akira added.

“What article was that?” Haruhi’s expression was puzzled.

“I have a copy here,” he replied as he pulled it out of his wallet and handed it to her.

Haruhi read the title and author aloud. “’Children as Chattel: Status Quo of Elite Families’ by T. H. I remember reading that article when it came out. It reminded me of a number of my friends’ parents at Ouran, especially some of the girls who were dreading the arranged marriages.”

“The Haninozukas and Morinozukas eliminated arranged marriages, however we did still expect our children to fit the mold we set for them and to compete against one another,” Akira admitted guiltily. “That is precisely what Takashi and I argued about at the hospital. I really want to apologize to him for my attitude and commend him for being the more mature person in that conversation.”

Haruhi swallowed a lump in her throat as she listened to the confessions from Mitsukuni and Takashi’s fathers.

Izumi and Asami exchanged a glance before Izumi gestured between them and said, “For us, it was the announcement at Christmas two years ago that Yuichi would be the Otori heir and Akito would be the Suoh heir. There was no mention whatsoever of Tamaki or Kyoya. In fact, those two seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth.” She clenched her hands in fists and hid them in the sleeves of her yukata.

“We could understand Yoshio naming Yuichi as his heir, but why did Shizue name Akito? What about Yuzuru and Tamaki?” Asami demanded indignantly. Then she bowed her head and continued, “But then we had alienated our own sons, so we were really no better.”

The room was silent as each one contemplated their own thoughts. There was a soft knock at the door and the waiter entered with their dinners. “Please excuse the interruption,” he said smoothly as he delivered each plate. “More tea will arrive shortly.”

After a brief word of thanks for the food, they began eating. Once they had all relaxed, Haruhi asked, “How are Yasuchika and Satoshi doing?”

The proud parents were bragging about their competition wins and first year of university when suddenly the door was flung open and Ryoji burst into the room.

“Please, Haruhi, don’t do it!” he got down on his knees and pleaded. “I promise I won’t try to control your life anymore. You don’t need to find a family to adopt you.”

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “Dad, just what do you think you’re doing? Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry about what happened after you were rescued from the kidnapping! I won’t do it again! I promise!” He grabbed her hands and looked up at her pitifully.

“We already talked about that, Dad,” Haruhi huffed, exasperated. “But what does that have to do with you showing up here tonight?”

Ryoji looked abashed as he explained, “I stopped by Rene and Kyoya’s to ask if you had found an apartment yet. Kyoya was out but Rene said you were meeting with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas tonight. I could only assume that you hadn’t been able to find a place to live yet and were approaching them about adopting you…”

He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Shimura stepped in, a look of exasperation on her face. “Ryoji, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, I was just…that is…” he stammered.

Yorihisa, Izumi, Akira, and Asami tried hard not to laugh as Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Dad, wherever would you get such a far-fetched idea?” she groaned. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her father. “This is neither the time nor the place. However, I will tell you that I have found a very nice studio apartment in a secure location. If you behave, I will invite you over this weekend for dinner so you can see for yourself. Okay?”

Ryoji looked sheepish as he replied, “I guess. But why are you meeting if not to be adopted?”

Unable to contain his laughter any longer, Yorihisa chuckled. “We asked Miss Fujioka to meet with us in hopes that she could help us arrange a meeting with the Hinan family so we can apologize to our sons for our bad behavior two and a half years ago.”

Shimura interrupted, “Now that you have your answer, Ryoji, let’s let Haruhi get back to her meeting.”

“Yes, Dear,” he replied with a shy smile.

Haruhi’s eyes were wide as she watched the pair leave the dining room hand-in-hand. “ _Could it be Dad has finally found someone else to love?”_ A soft smile spread across her face.

Akira cleared his throat and grinned. “It appears we chose the right person. She should sympathize with our plight, given she has her own parental problems.”

Blushing, Haruhi turned back to face the two couples.

Asami said, “I think we’ve covered ‘Why now?’ adequately. Now, I think we should discuss our proposed changes and where we go from here.”

“Excellent idea,” Izumi concurred. “With Yasuchika and Satoshi’s help, we’ve been evaluating a lot of our choices and activities. This is especially true in our business affairs.”

Yorihisa continued, “We realized that we’ve just followed the herd with a lot of our decisions and now that we’ve stopped to evaluate them, they have not always been honorable. We are currently working on rectifying that situation.”

“In addition to apologizing, we would also like to thank Mitsukuni and Takashi for making us stop and think about what we do and the choices we make,” Akira stated firmly.

“It sounds like you really have given this all a lot of thought,” Haruhi commented. “I will pass along this information to the Hinan family.”

The group spent the next hour enjoying their dinner and talking about current events and other topics of interest before they said their goodbyes.

<OHSHC>

Haruhi smiled to herself as she knocked on Mitsukuni and Takashi’s apartment door. “ _I hope they are happy about what I have to tell them. It was actually a lot of fun talking to their parents and catching up on Yasuchika and Satoshi._ ”

The door swung open forcefully and Mitsukuni announced, “Haruhi, you’re finally here!”

When she stepped inside, she noticed that Mitsukuni and Takashi were not the only ones waiting for her. All six Hinan brothers and their significant others sat watching her with anticipation.

Takashi waved her to the spaced next to Kyoya on the sofa. After settling herself comfortably into his side, Haruhi said, “I think it was a very productive meeting.”

“What did they have to say?” demanded Mitsukuni impatiently.

“They are very sincere in their desire to apologize to both of you. Your actions really made them think long and hard about choices and decisions they made in the past,” Haruhi related with a smile.

“So, what now?” Takashi asked, his eyes on his hands clasped between his knees. Chiharu leaned against him in an act of comfort as she rubbed circles on his back.

Kyoya glanced around the room at all the faces looking at him expectantly. “ _Intriguing how they tend to look to Haruhi and me when they’re not sure what to do. Almost like they really see us as otou-san and okaa-san._ ” Clearing his throat, Kyoya said, “I think we should probably invite them to meet with the Hinan family as soon as possible at Hinansho. Does anyone have any plans this weekend yet?”

Looks were exchanged around the room and everyone shook their heads. “We have no plans,” Hikaru said, gesturing to himself, his twin, and the Beringar sisters. The others in the room nodded in agreement.

“Then I propose that we invite the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families to dine with us for lunch on Saturday,” Kyoya suggested.

“I can deliver the invitations tomorrow,” Haruhi stated. “One of the security team can drive me and I will wait for their answers. That way we’ll know if we need to choose another time.”

“You really should learn to drive,” Kyoya commented.

“I do know how to drive,” Haruhi replied. “One of the few good things about the time I was living with Dad during the fall, he helped me learn to drive and get my driver’s license.”

“Way to go, Haruhi,” Coco cheered. Turning to Estee, she said, “We should learn to drive, too.”

“We should learn too,” Chiharu said to Reiko.

“We can talk to Atsuhiro this weekend. He is really good at teaching driving,” Takashi offered.

Chuckling, Haruhi said, “To get back on topic, I am having security drive so it looks more official with me accompanied by Hinan personnel.”

“Good thinking,” Mitsukuni agreed.

<OHSHC>

Chiharu walked into the private dining room shaking her head. “Haruhi, do you have a minute?”

“What do you need?” she responded.

“Would you go talk to Takashi? He’s up in his apartment and refusing to come down,” Chiharu stated. “I’m worried about him. He’s been withdrawn since Thursday morning. I thought he would be looking forward to seeing his family and clearing the air.”

Haruhi looked perplexed. “I see why you’re worried. I’ll go talk to him. Tell Kyoya to start without us if we’re not here by the time the Haninozukas and Morinozukas arrive, since the first thing he wants to do is explain the origin of the Hinan family.”

Chiharu breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Sometimes it seems like you’re the only one who can get through to him. Mitsukuni is talking to him right now, and even he doesn’t seem to be making any progress.”

When Haruhi reached the third-floor hallway, she saw Mitsukuni standing outside Takashi’s apartment with a troubled expression on his face. Takashi’s apartment door was open. She could see him stalking back and forth like a caged tiger, emotion rolling off his tightly controlled lithe form in waves.

Mitsukuni turned to face Haruhi as she walked up. He whispered, “I don’t know what to do.”

Smiling, she whispered back, “You take Usa-chan and his certificate down to the dining room. His place is in the center of the long side of the table facing the door. I’ll take care of Takashi. Kyoya has instructions to begin without us if necessary.”

Pulling Haruhi into a quick hug, Mitsukuni kissed her on the cheek. “Try not to take too long.”

“It will take as long as it takes,” Haruhi stated as she returned the hug.

Waiting until she heard the elevator door close, signaling that Mitsukuni had headed downstairs, Haruhi watched Takashi pace. He slowed when he realized that it was no longer Mitsukuni, but Haruhi who was watching him.

She stepped into his apartment and closed the door. “Do you need to talk about something?”

Takashi stopped and looked her in the eye. “I can’t go down there like this. I have no reason to feel this angry. They are here to apologize, not criticize.”

She placed a hand on his arm. “Reason has nothing to do with feelings and feelings don’t respond to reason. You feel what you feel, nothing more or less. There is nothing to justify or apologize for.”

He searched her face and found nothing but calm acceptance. Slowly his tense posture loosened, and he stood up straight. “You’re right. I just keep re-living that day in the hospital and the things that were said.”

“Hopefully, this meeting will settle those feelings.” Haruhi reached up and caressed his cheek. “If you need to, you can step out of the dining room. I could always have him meet you at the meditation garden where you two can talk in private,” she suggested.

He placed his hand over hers and leaned into the contact. “I think having that option available will make it easier to face this lunch.”

“Feeling up to heading down now?” she asked teasingly.

He released her hand and smiled. “I think I’m ready to face this now.” He offered her his arm and they headed to the dining room.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Haruhi saw the Haninozukas and Morinozukas enter the front door. “You go on into the dining room. I’ll be right along.”

While Takashi walked down the hall to the dining room, Haruhi went to meet their guests. “Was that Takashi?” Asami asked hopefully.

“Yes, he will meet us inside. If you’ll follow me.” Haruhi led them down the hall in the direction Takashi had gone.

When they entered the dining room, the members of the Hinan family were seated at the table, facing the door. All stood and bowed respectfully before resuming their seats. In the middle was Usa-chan with his framed certificate on the table in front of him. To his right were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ageha. To his left were Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Rene. Kyoya was at the end of the table next to Rene.

The Haninozukas and Morinozukas were surprised to see that the Hinan family appeared to be the old Host Club with the addition of the twins’ younger sister.

After the Hinans sat down, Yorihisa and Akira each got down on one knee with their arms folded across the other knee and their heads bowed. Izumi, Yasuchika, Asami, and Satoshi all stood behind them with their heads bowed.

Yorihisa intone, “I offer our humblest apologies to Mitsukuni and Takashi for the dishonorable way we treated them when last we saw them. We beg their forgiveness for our harsh words and petulant attitudes.”

Mitsukuni looked to Takashi who gave the barest nod of his head. Standing up again, Mitsukuni said, “We humbly accept your apologies and hope for a reconciliation of our differences.” Then he sat down again.

Akira replied, “It is our wish as well to reconcile.” Then they stood up and looked to Haruhi for direction. 

Haruhi gesture for Yorihisa to sit facing Hikaru. Izumi was on his left and Yasuchika was on her left. Then she offered Akira the seat opposite Mitsukuni with Asami to his right and Satoshi to her right, next to Kyoya. Finally, Haruhi took her place at the opposite end of the table from Kyoya, between Ageha and Yasuchika.

Kyoya rose and waved to Kairi to bring in the food. After everyone was served, he said, “As you can see, there are no older members of the Hinan family. Haruhi will explain why as she tells the story of the origin.”

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi stood and began to relate the events of the Ouran Fair nearly four years prior. Her voice was tight as she described Yoshio’s treatment of Kyoya and Shizue’s attempt to marry Rene off to Éclair.

“Wait,” Izumi interrupted. “Who’s Rene?”

Chuckling, Rene spoke up. “That would be me. I’m sure you remember me as Tamaki Suoh. I have my reasons for changing my first name when I was adopted by the Hinan family.

Asami said, “It’s so good to see that you are well and happy. There has been a lot of speculation about your disappearance since Shizue announced that Akito was her heir.”

“We’ll get to my part in the tale of the Hinan family. For now, please let us allow Haruhi to continue,” Rene replied suavely.

Picking up the thread, Haruhi continued with her desire to protect her new ‘family,’ as the Host Club had come to consider themselves. She explained how a new family registry was created so there was no potential for collateral damage should the elite families attempt retaliation. She elaborated on her choice of the name and the potential scenarios that could lead to any of them needing a refuge.

Next, she outlined how they all contributed to the founding of the Hinan family and its prosperity. Gesturing to Usa-chan sitting in the middle of the table with his certificate, she told the story of finding him in the trash bin, smuggling him to Hinansho, and creating the certificate that made him the first refugee rescued by the Hinan family.

Yorihisa rose and bowed deeply in Usa-chan and Mitsukuni’s direction. “I was wrong to try to dispose of the gift your grandmother made for you before she died. Please forgive me.”

Mitsukuni picked up Usa-chan and hugged the pink rabbit close as he replied, “We forgive you.”

Then Yorihisa turned to Haruhi and said, “Thank you for rectifying my bad judgement. It would have been a tragedy for Mitsukuni to lose such an heirloom.”

Pausing for a moment, she gathered her thoughts as she talked about the death of the Hitachiins and the battle for the twins and their sister. She glossed over the events with Mitsukuni and Takashi, saying that those were already forefront in everyone’s minds because of this meeting.

Finally, she described the machinations of Yoshio and Shizue that nearly resulted in the loss of Rene and the enslavement of Kyoya. “I’m really the only one of our group that is not a Hinan,” Haruhi concluded.

“Not a Hinan yet,” Kyoya emphasized. “She will become a member of the Hinan family after she and I marry in a year or two. We haven’t decided on an exact date yet.”

Izumi and Asami were wiping their eyes, Yasuchika and Satoshi sat wide eyed, and Yorihisa and Akira were dumbfounded. Slowly Yorihisa recovered and said, “That is incredible. And I’m sure there’s much more to the story during the past two years.”

Hikaru laughed. “You wouldn’t be wrong. We’ll introduce you to our significant others—fiancées a little later and tell you some of the other stories.”

“We look forward to it,” Akira stated. Then he looked a little sheepish as he asked, “Takashi, I know I don’t deserve any special consideration, but I would like to speak to you in private, if you would allow it.”

Takashi looked to Haruhi before he answered. Seeing a tiny nod of approval from her, he said, “Let’s go to the meditation garden. It should be private enough.”

The two men rose and walked out of the room.

Haruhi gestured to get Ageha’s attention. “Do you want to go get the ladies? I’m sure they’re getting anxious. Since they are eating in the kitchen, you can also tell Kairi that we’re ready for dessert.”

Aware that Ageha was suppressing the urge to jump up and down, clap her hands, and shout “Yippee!”, Haruhi said, “Go ahead.”

The rest of those in the room took that as the signal to get up and mingle.

***

Takashi and Akira walked in silence until they reached the meditation garden. Akira looked at his eldest son and said huskily, “I cannot begin to express how proud I am of the man you have become. I was wrong at the hospital to speak to you and treat you the way I did. You acted the part of an adult and I was a petulant child. I sincerely apologize for my behavior.”

Fighting to hold back tears, Takashi merely nodded in acknowledgement and acceptance of the apology.

“I learned something very important from your actions that day. You could have done what you were told. That would have been the easy way to go. Instead, you chose to do the right thing, despite how hard it was.” Akira placed a hand on Takashi’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Recognizing the truth in his father’s words, Takashi finally dropped his guard and stepped into the hug that was offered. “All is forgiven,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his father.

After a brief period, the pair stepped back and looked at each other. Then Takashi said, “Let’s go in and I’ll introduce you to the young lady who has accepted my proposal of marriage.”

“I would be honored,” Akira replied.

As the father and son headed back to the house, leaving the rift behind, Akira said, “I should get you a copy of the article that made me realize that I was wrong. It was published in the _Shinbun_ a few months after the episode at the hospital. The title is ‘Children as Chattel’ and the author made some very profound statements.”

Takashi chuckled. “I don’t need a copy, I wrote it.”

Akira stopped and looked at his son. “You’re T. H.? Of course, Takashi Hinan. I should have known.”


	3. Wedding Preparations

It was well into the evening when the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families left Hinansho. Mitsukuni and Takashi had a wonderful time reconnecting with their parents, brothers, aunt, and uncle. The rest of the Hinan family and their significant others enjoyed getting to know the families better. Kyoya even gave them some suggestions on banks, investment brokers, and other vendors to contact with requests for proposals in their quest to clean up their business practices.

After the visitors left, Mitsukuni asked, “Can we all spend the night in my apartment and head back to university in the morning? I’m much too tired to make the trip tonight.”

“That’s a great idea,” Rene agreed as he looked around to see everyone else nod in confirmation.

After everyone had pulled out the pillows and blankets, they arranged them on the floor of the living room. When everyone was settled, Mitsukuni and Reiko stood up.

“We would like to ask your permission to have our Yui-no on Valentine’s Day this year,” Mitsukuni stated, looking at Rene, Hikaru, Kaoru, Estee, and Coco.

Rene tilted his head and looked at the couple quizzically. “Why would you need our permission to have your engagement party?”

Reiko responded, “Well, it was around that time that your mother, the Hitachiins, and the Beringars died three years ago. We’re just trying to be sensitive to your feelings.”

Estee looked at her sister, Hikaru, and Kaoru before saying, “I think I speak for all of us when I say that it would be a great time for your engagement party. The perfect event to help us move forward from our tragedies.”

Mitsukuni and Reiko bowed. “Thank you for understanding,” Mitsukuni commented with a sigh of relief. “I would never do anything to hurt any of you if it could be avoided.”

“The engagement party is called a Yui-no?” Coco asked. “Are you having a traditional Japanese wedding?”

Reiko smiled and answered, “Not exactly. It’s a fusion of Japanese, Russian, and western traditions. Speaking of which, if you’ll excuse us for a few minutes, we need to talk to Fuyumi and Seiji.”

“Why?” Kaoru asked.

“Part of the Russian engagement ceremony requires a married friend of the bride to place the first gold hoop earring in the bride’s ear and the friend’s husband to place the second one. Since Fuyumi is my only married friend, I want to ask if she and Seiji would be willing to do that for me,” Reiko explained.

“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Chiharu said. “I want to hear more about why you two are going to fuse those three traditions together.”

It only took a few minutes to get Seiji and Fuyumi’s enthusiastic agreement to participate in the engagement ceremony. When they returned to Mitsukuni’s apartment, everyone was waiting eagerly to find out why the three traditions were being blended.

Mitsukuni settled onto the pillow he’d placed on the floor in front of the sofa earlier. Reiko nestled between his legs and pulled a blanket over both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she leaned back into his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Reiko said softly, “Naturally, we’re including the Japanese traditions in our wedding.” She reached up and caressed Mitsukuni’s cheek before she continued. “Because of the year I spent in England there are a few western elements, like flower girls and ring bearers, that I want to include.” She paused, lost in memories.

“Those I can understand,” Chiharu commented gently. “But why Russian?”

A look of sadness flitted across Reiko’s face and Mitsukuni tightened his hold slightly. “The origins of the Nekozawa Clan are in Russia. They took me in when my parents were killed in a plane crash three years ago, just days after I returned from England.” She turned and buried her face in Mitsukuni’s chest.

There was a gasp from across the circle as Haruhi breathed, “Oh, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know.” She reached over and patted Reiko’s foot comfortingly.

Takashi reached around Mitsukuni’s shoulders and pulled the couple closer to himself and Chiharu. Chiharu clasped Reiko’s hand and squeezed it gently.

The rest of the circle drew closer so they could all offer some comfort through physical contact.

Sniffling, Reiko murmured, “You had no way of knowing. You were all dealing with Mitsukuni’s tumor at the time.” With a little laugh, she continued, “When I received the marriage contract back from Yorihisa Haninozuka marked ‘VOID,’ I thought it was cancelled because I was an orphan. It was only later when I met with Mitsukuni that I found out the truth.”

Mitsukuni drew a sharp breath. “So that was why Umehito accompanied you when you confronted me about the voided contract.”

Reiko nodded and took another deep breath. “The Nekozawa Clan took me in. That’s why the new contract required their approval.”

Rene looked puzzled, his chin resting on his knees as he contemplated everything Reiko had revealed. “Was your involvement with the Nekozawa Clan because of your connections to the Black Magic Club at Ouran?”

Through her tears, Reiko responded, “No. My mother was a Nekozawa until she married my father. Umehito’s father was her brother.” She was quiet for a moment before she murmured, “The Kanazuki family was too busy fighting over who would be the new head of the family to even attend my parent’s funeral. My father was the oldest son, but they said I had no claim because I am female.”

Haruhi frowned. “Do you want us to help you get your family legacy back?” she asked softly.

Reiko started to giggle through her tears. “The joke was on them. The Kanazuki shipping company was marginally profitable under my father’s careful guidance. Most of my family’s fortune was shrewd investments of father’s reasonable salary and mother’s ransom. My uncles were livid because they thought the fortune would be inherited along with the Kanazuki business. All personal property, money, and investments were in my mother’s name and she left it all to me in her will. Apparently, it was one of the stipulations by the Nekozawa Clan when my parents married.”

The entire group laughed softly with Reiko at the positive outcome of such a heartbreaking situation.

Takashi patted Reiko on the head. Quietly he said, “It’s no wonder you’re thankful to the Nekozawa Clan. I’m glad you’re giving them a prominent place in your wedding.”

<OHSHC>

Estee and Coco insisted on hosting Haruhi’s birthday party in their apartment. “It’s only fair,” Estee insisted. “We haven’t had an opportunity to be in charge of a weekend cuddle pile party.”

Coco piped up, “It’s been two and a half years since we moved here. It’s our turn.”

“Why couldn’t it wait for Mitsukuni’s birthday at the end of the month?” Haruhi asked.

The sisters exchanged a glance and said in unison, “We know how you hate to be the center of attention, but this is the perfect opportunity to catch up on everyone’s plans before the engagement party.”

Kyoya stepped up behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her. “It is the perfect excuse to have a party sooner rather than later.”

“As if we ever needed a reason to have a party,” Hikaru purred, nuzzling Estee’s ear.

Takashi spoke up. “With so many things going on in our lives right now, I think it’s a good idea to spend a weekend discussing all our plans. Maybe we can even help Mitsukuni and Reiko finish addressing their invitations for the wedding.”

“Yes! Please!” Reiko agreed with enthusiasm. “I had no idea how many we would need to invite until we started making a list. You can also help us figure out what type of favors to give to the guests after the reception.”

“Sounds like it will be a busy weekend, but it’s sure to be a lot of fun too,” Kaoru said.

<OHSHC>

“Estee, Coco, Thank you so much. The baguettes and coq au vin were a wonderful birthday dinner,” Haruhi exclaimed.

“You haven’t had dessert yet,” Coco responded. “It’s fabulous, if I do say so myself.”

“And she isn’t even the one who made it,” Estee teased.

“Hey, I did the garnish,” Coco pouted, grabbing one of the trays of dark chocolate mousse topped with strawberry roses.

“True,” Estee laughed, carrying another tray. “Kaoru, what do you think of your significant other’s knife skills?”

Grabbing Hikaru and making an exaggerated gasp, he replied, “Are you implying that I am in danger?”

“Well, you know how passionate the French can be,” Rene interjected, winking as he lightly punched Kaoru’s shoulder.

Barely able to keep a straight face, Kyoya added, “I guess that means you need to behave yourself, Kaoru. Oh well, it was nice knowing you, Brother.”

Haruhi was holding her stomach, doubled over laughing. “Okay, okay. That’s enough. I’m having trouble breathing here.”

Kyoya wrapped an arm around her and purred, “I’m supposed to be the one making you breathless, not the twins and their significant others.” He chuckled and added, “That just sounds wrong on so many levels.”

“That’s it. Time to change the subject. So, Mitsukuni and Reiko, how are the wedding plans coming along?” Haruhi asked abruptly.

Reiko started to tick off tasks on her fingers. “Let’s see. There are two hundred invitations left to address, we need to decide on favors for the guests to take home after the reception, and finish writing our vows.”

“Well, the eleven of us should be able to finish addressing those invitations in short order,” Haruhi replied. “Out of curiosity, just how many are on your guest list?”

Mitsukuni looked sheepish as he said, “Five hundred, twenty-six. We had no idea it would be that many until we started listing all the family members, friends, and close associates. We didn’t even invite anyone strictly for society obligation, like the Jounouchi or the Ayanokoji families.”

“Let’s work on addressing the invitations after we have this delicious chocolate mousse,” Rene remarked, dipping his spoon into the fluffy dessert.

“The strawberries are almost too cute to eat.” Haruhi bit into the juicy berry and smiled.

Takashi quirked an eyebrow.

Haruhi blushed. “I did say almost.”

“Where did you get such wonderful berries in February?” Hikaru asked.

“The Hinan greenhouses, of course,” Estee replied. “Kairi insisted on the best for Haruhi’s birthday. Where else would we get such luscious fruit this time of winter?”

After they finished the dessert, cleared away the dishes, and wiped down the table, Reiko brought out the box with the remaining invitations. “I’ll be glad when this is finished. It seems like there are still so many things to get done and so little time.”

They settled around the table and within half an hour Mitsukuni declared, “Done. That was the last one.”

Reiko pulled out a black notebook and checked off an item on the list. “It feels so good to finish that. Let’s see what else we can accomplish.”

Reiko looked at her list and then gasped, “I forgot about a photographer. Hikaru and Kaoru, do you know one that would be available in June?”

The twins grinned as they exchanged a glance and then looked to Estee. “I’d love to be the photographer for your wedding, Reiko,” Estee offered.

Reiko grabbed Estee’s hands. “You would do that for us?” she asked excitedly.

“Coco and I have been trying to figure out how we could contribute. This will be perfect.”

“Thank you. That actually helps with another point I was trying to decide—attendants. A traditional Japanese ceremony does not have any. A Russian ceremony has only two as witnesses. A western ceremony can have any number,” Reiko explained.

There was a relieved expression on her face as she continued, “I’ve been trying to justify to myself only having Takashi and Chiharu as the two witnesses for the Russian tradition. I’m wearing a traditional white wedding kimono and we want the western tradition part to be Ageha and Hibiki as flower girls with Masaya and Ren as ring bearers.”

Mitsukuni added, “Kyoya, Rene, Hikaru, and Kaoru will be the ushers and Haruhi offered to be in charge of the guest book. We wanted to include everyone in some way while still blending the traditions fairly.”

“It looks like this weekend is going to be even more productive than we anticipated,” Haruhi stated. Then she smirked and added, “And I don’t have to be the center of attention the whole time.” 

“Speaking of the wedding kimono,” Kaoru announced, “we just have to show you the designs we have for your three outfits.” He got up from the table and went to rummage in his bag stashed behind the sofa.

While he was busy with that, Estee, Coco, and Reiko cleared the table so everyone could sit around it and see his designs. Kaoru returned with a sketch pad clutched to his chest. “These are top secret. You must all swear that nothing you see here will leave this room.”

“Aren’t you being a little melodramatic?” Rene asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hikaru snorted a laugh. “You’re one to talk about being melodramatic, Tono.”

Kaoru chuckled and relaxed slightly. “Sorry about that. These turned out so well that I’ve designed a Summer line with variations on these themes.”

“That sounds impressive,” Chiharu said in awe.

“I shall begin with the western-style traveling outfit first.” He located the desired page and placed the sketchbook on the table so they could all see. “I wanted comfort as well as classic elegance so, for Reiko, I decided to go with a slightly oversized tunic that ends midthigh over black leggings with brushed black leather ankle boots with a cuff. The accents are a wide black leather belt, a purple and black water-marbled scarf, and a straw fedora.”

Reiko looked at it appraisingly. “That looks comfortable.” Tapping the sketch lightly with her finger, she asked, “Am I correct in guessing the scarf is from the same cloth that you made the dresses out of two years ago?”

Kaoru smirked. “Right you are. Which reminds me. I have dresses for you ladies for the Yui-no. Hikaru, would you get them from behind the sofa?”

Hikaru tossed a sloppy salute at his brother and walked over to the piece of furniture where he slid five boxes out of their hiding place behind it. He bowed to each of the ladies as he handed them the box with their name on it.

“It’s the same fabric, but a different design since this is February and the originals were for later in the spring,” Kaoru noted. “I’d like you to try them on later so I can check the fit. However, right now we’re discussing the wedding wardrobe for Reiko and Mitsukuni.”

Mitsukuni pointed to the sketches of the male outfit. “So, this is mine?”

“Yes. I opted for a heather grey polo with dark gray slacks and black leather ankle boots. Your accents are a narrow black leather belt and a straw fedora.”

“Those certainly look comfortable for traveling,” Coco noted.

Kaoru grinned as he flipped back a page. “Here are the wedding garments. Granted, Mitsukuni’s outfit is just the basic black mon-tsuki, black hoari overcoat with the Hinan family kanji embroidered in gold on the back, and striped hakama pants. Takashi’s will be the same, but without the gold kanji. Chiharu will have a simple cherry blossom patterned kimono with a white obi.”

Takashi nodded and commented, “That should look very good on you, Mitsukuni.”

“Here are Reiko’s white kimono and wataboshi. Do you want the headdress lining to be white? Or would you prefer a color?” Kaoru asked.

Reiko and Mitsukuni exchanged a glance. He gave her a barely perceptible nod. She said, “I’d like the lining to be black as homage to the Nekozawa Clan.”

Kaoru made a note on the corner of the pad near the wataboshi. “Of course, you will have the traditional tabi socks, zori sandals, hakoseko purse, sensu folding fan, and kaiken knife.”

Estee looked over the ensemble. “They’re gorgeous.”

Tapping a sketch off to the side of the kimono, Kaoru continued, “This is the iro-uchikake, the overlay to be worn with the kimono during the reception. It will be red with cranes embroidered in gold thread.”

Mitsukuni whispered reverently, “Reiko will look gorgeous in that.”

A devious look appeared in Kaoru’s eyes as he turned the page back to another set of sketches. “These are for the kidnapping.”

Rene’s head snapped up and he demanded sharply, “What kidnapping?” He stood up and ran to Haruhi, pulling her into a suffocating hug. “Who’s being kidnapped?” He looked around frantically like he was expecting villains to overrun the living room and carry everyone off. “After what happened last summer, why would you design clothes for such nefarious purposes?” Haruhi struggled in his hysterical grasp.

Shaking his head, Takashi got up and plucked Haruhi from Tamaki’s grasp and returned her to Kyoya’s side. The couple smiled their thanks as they returned their attention to the designs.

Reiko laughed brightly and Mitsukuni grinned. “It’s part of the Russian tradition,” Reiko explained. “I’m not sure how many centuries it dates back, but it’s from a time in history when it was a matriarchal society. If a man from another tribe or clan wanted to marry a woman, he had to ‘kidnap’ her and pay a ‘ransom’ to her clan. In the matriarchal society, all ownership passed through the women because you always know who the mother is. It’s not always as clear who the father is.”

“The reason for so many paternity tests in modern days,” Kyoya commented under his breath.

After giving him a look for interrupting her, Reiko continued. “Because ownership was through the woman, the man was basically stealing her value from the clan. And not just hers, but the value of all her descendants. That can be a lot for a clan to lose.”

“So Mitsukuni has to buy you from your clan?” Haruhi asked distastefully.

“It’s not like that. Though valuables will be given to the clan, this is just a way to show that the groom recognizes the value of the bride,” Reiko explained patiently.

Coco interrupted, “It’s like that legend Uncle Adam told us about from the South Pacific islands. There was a well-respected man of his tribe who was in charge of trading with other islands because of his language prowess and negotiation skills. When he was a child, he fell in love with a girl and decided that he would marry her when they grew up.”

Estee continued the story. “While the young man was out learning his trade and honing his skills, the girl stayed at home learning how to be a proper wife. She was shy and timid, hunching her shoulders and always looking at the ground. Everyone, including her father, considered her plain and doubted she would ever find a husband.”

Coco wrested the story back. “Well, one day the young man returned to the island and asked to speak to her father. All the neighbors ridiculed her, claiming the young man was looking for a cheap wife to keep his house. They mockingly said that her father would ask for one cow and the young man would offer a horn and a tail. During the negotiations, the whole tribe gathered around to hear what the young man would pay for his wife. There was a lot of snickering when the girl’s father and the young man finally came out.”

When Coco paused to catch her breath, Estee stepped in again. “The young man walked away without a word and the tribe jeered that he didn’t want her at all. Before she could run away to hide, the young man returned leading eight cows. He handed the rope to the girl’s father and then took the girl’s hand and left with her. As they left, the tribe mocked him for paying eight cows for such a homely wife.”

Bumping her sister with her shoulder and giving her a small scowl, Coco was determined to finish the story. “No one saw the young couple for months since the young man’s house was on a nearby island. During the next festival was when they finally saw the couple again and, at first, they thought the young man had disposed of the girl and married someone else because the young woman with him was gorgeous. When her father called her name and she smiled at him, all the other women demanded to know what had changed. The young man explained that this is what an eight-cow wife looks like.”

Reiko grinned. “That is exactly what I was talking about. He saw the value in her that others didn’t. He was willing to express it publicly through the price he paid to be allowed to be her husband.”

“That makes it sound a lot better,” Haruhi conceded.

“So…back to the designs,” Kaoru said, gesturing to the sketch pad. “Reiko’s outfit will have an oversized white peasant blouse with extra-long sleeves worn under a red pinafore that has the Nekozawa clan symbol embroidered in gold thread as a border. She will also have soft brocade slippers.”

“That’s so pretty,” Chiharu said.

“Mitsukuni’s outfit will have a red tunic belted with a gold sash over loose black pants and knee-high black boots,” Kaoru finished.

“Nice,” Takashi stated, nodding in approval.

“What’s this?” Rene asked, pointing to what appeared to be an ecru dress and heavy veil in the lower corner of the page.

Hikaru grinned. “That is for the decoy bride. Since the kidnapping is supposed to be a light-hearted way to acknowledge that the groom appreciates the bride’s value, the family usually brings out a decoy after the first gifts are given.”

Haruhi asked, “Did you design that dress with someone in mind? Maybe Kirimi?”

With matching smirks, the twins answered in unison, “Actually, it was designed with Umehito in mind, because the family will usually bring out a man as the decoy bride. It’s all part of the message about how valuable the bride is. It’s a subtle jibe that says, ‘What you just offered is not sufficient for a woman and her descendants.’ The groom ‘discovers’ the switch and then offers more gifts to be able to claim his bride.”

“It’s really just a bit of entertainment to give the wedding party and families some fun interactions before the ceremony,” Reiko stated. “It’s also a way for the groom to help pay for the wedding.”

After a little consideration, Kyoya remarked, “That is a very interesting tradition that the Nekozawa clan maintains.”

“Speaking of gifts,” Mitsukuni said, “we want to end the reception in the Japanese tradition by having a favor for each guest to take home. Do you guys have any ideas for what would make good favors?”

“While we’re thinking about that, can we look at the dresses?” Coco wheedled, tapping the box she held in her lap.

“I’m curious as well,” Estee added. “From the comment Kaoru made, all you guys probably have an idea of what you’re going to see.”

Kaoru nudged his twin. “Hey, Hikaru, why don’t you pull up the pictures we took in the English village?”

“On it,” he responded, pulling out his phone and selecting the correct photo album. “This only has the best photo of each dress, but it will give you the idea.” He passed his phone to Coco and Estee.

“Ooooo, these are gorgeous. Now I really want to see mine,” Coco pouted.

“I did say I wanted you to try them on so I could check the fit and make any necessary adjustments,” Kaoru replied.

“Me first. I’ll be right back.” She jumped up and darted to her bedroom with the box clutched to her chest.

Kaoru and Hikaru spent the next half hour checking the fit and hems of the dresses while the other men admired how stylish the young ladies looked.

“Okay,” Hikaru declared, “get changed so the dresses will be ready for the Yui-no. Then let’s adjourn to the living room and get comfortable.”

The ladies headed to Coco and Estee’s bedrooms to change out of the dresses and into comfortable sleep clothes. The Beringar sisters hung their dresses in their closets while the others gently returned their dresses to the boxes.

Back in the living room, the men were arranging the pillows and blankets to settle down for a relaxing evening together. “Good job on the dresses,” Takashi praised the twins.

“Thanks. I’ve been feeling so much more focused and able to design,” Kaoru admitted. “I’m not sure if I can adequately express how much I appreciate the support you all have given us as friends…and brothers.”

The ladies returned to the living room to find the men in a group hug. “Hey, no fair!” Coco cried. “What about us?”

Chuckling, the men parted and engulfed the ladies in the group hug until Haruhi called out, “Enough. I need to breathe.”

“Since you ladies have all changed into something more comfortable, we should as well,” Rene announced, grabbing his overnight bag from behind the sofa where all their bags had been stashed.

When the men returned, everyone settled down on the pillows and blankets. Reiko asked, “Any ideas about favors yet?”

“Japanese lanterns,” Rene said decisively.

“Those might be seen as cheap for such an elaborate wedding,” Chiharu remarked.

“Lucky cat ornaments?” Estee suggested.

“Given the Nekozawa clan’s affinity for cats, that’s a possibility,” Reiko allowed, jotting the suggestion down in her notebook.

“Maybe incense or chopsticks?” Coco said tentatively.

Mitsukuni thought for a moment. “If they are high quality, chopsticks might work. However, certain incense has different meanings for different people. We might inadvertently offend someone.”

“I’ll add chopsticks to the list of possibilities,” Reiko said.

“Puzzle boxes,” Takashi stated.

“Sake sets would also be a possibility,” Kyoya suggested.

Yawning as she laid her head on Kyoya’s shoulder, Haruhi murmured, “Folding fans are always nice.”

“I like those three suggestions,” Reiko said, making note of them. “Mitsukuni and I can shop around for what would be most appropriate. Thank you for all your help.”

Giggling, Coco pointed to Haruhi. “Looks like the birthday girl has had enough excitement for one day.”

Kyoya kissed the top of Haruhi’s head before he took off his glasses and handed them to Takashi to be placed on the table, out of harm’s way. Then he scooted down into a more comfortable position and shifted Haruhi so that her head was on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her.

“I guess talking about what we’ve been doing and our future plans will have to wait until tomorrow,” Hikaru teased.

“Especially since Haruhi was the one who wanted to know, because she missed out on some much,” Kaoru remarked thoughtfully.

“There’s plenty of weekend left,” Rene noted. “Let’s get some sleep.”

<OHSHC>

The next morning Haruhi was in the kitchen making breakfast when everyone else woke up. “Hey,” Estee exclaimed. “You’re the birthday girl. You’re not supposed to be the one cooking.”

Grinning, she teased, “Well, no one else was awake and I was starting to get bored.”

“That’s it! Kyoya, remove your fianceé from the kitchen this instant,” ordered Coco.

Kyoya leaned on the counter, watching Haruhi move around the kitchen. “I don’t know. I like watching her. It’s so fascinating.” He winked when she looked in his direction.

Estee huffed. “If you don’t get her out of there, I’m going to ask Takashi to do it,” she threatened.

Holding up his hands and backing away from the kitchen, Takashi said, “Leave me out of it.”

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before she removed it. “Very well. I’ll get out of your kitchen. All that’s left to do is wait for the rice to finish cooking and then dish up the food.”

Kyoya pulled her into his arms as she tried to walk past him. He kissed her gently before whispering, “Let’s go sit down and let them take care of the rest of it, shall we?”

Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Whatever you say, dear.”

Chuckling, Kyoya replied, “As if I really believe you were that docile.”

Hikaru announced, “While we’re waiting for the rice, let’s fill Haruhi in on everything we were doing while she was under house arrest.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Haruhi protested before she looked around at the unconvinced expressions on her friends’ faces. “Okay, I’ll admit it did seem bad at the time. Not as bad as Kyoya’s though.”

“Whatever the case,” Mitsukuni interrupted, heading off the argument before it could start. “Let’s do the update. I’ll start.” Gathering his thoughts, he began, “I finished my core classes and most of my major courses. The internship at the local physical therapy clinic went well. My supervising physician even wrote me a glowing recommendation letter for my residency, which starts in September at the Hinan Hospital.”

“Good job. That’s impressive,” Haruhi praised, patting his shoulder.

“The plants we brought back from England and France have been thriving in the greenhouse at the second Hinan farm,” Rieko said. “My biochemistry professor was impressed with my research into naturopathic topical analgesics.”

“In layman’s term that means pain relieving ointment made from plants, right?” Haruhi confirmed.

Reiko laughed. “Exactly. I guess I’ve gotten into the habit of using big words since I’ve been talking to my advisor about getting my master’s degree in pharmacology. I’m even considering a doctorate in naturopathy.”

“Ambitious,” Estee said with a grin. “I’m just going to become a photographer.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a photographer,” Reiko declared. “In fact, I plan on hiring you when I write my book about naturopathic pharmacology. It will be so much more useful with photographs of the plants being described.”

“That will depend on whether she’s between photoshoots,” Hikaru interjected, slipping his arm around Estee. 

She turned and kissed his cheek. “That’s right, Hitachiin Fashions does have first dibs. Oh, that reminds me. Hey Kaoru, can I use some of the photos from your Summer line shoot as part of my portfolio next year?”

“As long as I have right of approval, I don’t see a problem with you using Summer, Fall, or both,” he responded. “We should probably have you do the internship paperwork with Hitachiin Fashions before the school year ends so you can officially use those shoots as part of your experience.”

Chiharu spoke up. “Coco, we should file the paperwork for your marketing internship at Hinansho like I did last year for my hospitality internship. After graduation, I start my six-month transition period with Shima. It would be good to have that detail out of the way so we don’t get busy and forget.”

Haruhi looked around the room and noted, “Hey, Kyoya. It appears that you are the only one who has not had an internship.”

Smirking, he replied, “You are incorrect. I have had four internships.”

“Oh. With what companies?” she asked, wondering how she could have missed one internship, much less four.

“K12 Charters, HC Investments, SK Enterprises, and KO Conglomerate,” Kyoya replied slyly.

“Wait a minute,” Mitsukuni piped up. “Those are all your companies, aren’t they?”

“Irrelevant. All the paperwork was properly filed and internship requirements met,” Kyoya said dismissively.

Haruhi laughed. “And you probably worked harder at those internships than you would have at a regular one at any other company.”

Rene looked around the circle and muttered, “Let’s see. Mitsukuni, Reiko, Chiharu, Estee, Coco, the twins, and Kyoya have all filled us in. That leaves Takashi and me. Then Haruhi can tell us her plans.” Since everyone was already looking at him, he said, “Okay, I’ll go. I finished my internship with a local grief counselor who is involved in a pilot program with the police. It has counselors on-call for the police when emotional crises or tragedies happen. It’s still in the early evaluation stage, but the police have had positive reactions to it.”

Takashi tensed and glanced at Haruhi. Taking a deep breath, he began, “I started my internship with Ms. Watanabe in August and learned even more than I did in my classes. She is a very intelligent woman.” He paused and tried to hide a blush. “Two weeks after I returned from Christmas break, we had a debriefing discussion about the internship. She complimented my work ethic and thorough research. However, she had some reservations. She insisted that I needed to speak to a therapist to deal with trust issues.”

Haruhi stiffened and Takashi watched her from the corner of his eye as he continued. “She set up interviews with three therapists that she believed would be the best fit for me and the issues I needed to deal with.”

“No,” Haruhi shouted. She stood up and bolted out of the apartment. Everyone else was too stunned to react, but Takashi followed, barely a step behind her.

She didn’t stop until she was in her apartment, curled up in a ball on her sofa. Undaunted, Takashi picked her up and held her in his lap, murmuring soothing sounds and rubbing her back gently. She whimpered and clung to him.

Once she calmed down a little, she whispered, “Are you going to be taken away from us like I was?”

Takashi’s heart ached to hear her sound so small and frightened. “No. I’m not going anywhere. Ms. Watanabe was right. I did--do have trust issues. Not just with my uncle, aunt, and parents, but with myself. That was why Ms. Watanabe was so insistent about my going to therapy. She noticed that I worked well under direction but was tentative when working independently. Does that make any sense?”

Confusion was written on Haruhi’s face as she shook her head.

“My worst trust issues were with myself. Long before the drama surrounding Mitsukuni’s tumor, I second-guessed myself almost constantly.”

Haruhi searched his eyes. “You’ve always seemed so confident. I don’t understand.”

“I think deep down you do understand, because you have been there for some of my worst moments and tried to help me through them,” he answered tenderly.

“When?”

Takashi pondered for a moment. “Well, the ones I discussed with the therapist were the Otori resort mishap when Mitsukuni was swept away, the Okinawa trip when you were thrown off the cliff, Mitsukuni’s cavity, Mitsukuni and Yasuchika’s fight, and the reconciliation with my family.”

“But how were those trust issues? They were all instances that were out of your control,” Haruhi murmured.

“Exactly. I didn’t trust myself because I thought I had to be perfect, and in each of those scenarios, I fell short. My therapist helped me take a step back and evaluate each situation objectively. He showed me how to insert someone else in my place and see if I would fault that person for failing.” Takashi looked into her eyes to make sure she understood what he was telling her.

Her eyes became slightly unfocused as she imagined the situations and evaluated them. “Now I understand.” She stilled almost as if she was holding her breath. “I wish the family counseling sessions I had to attend were that helpful,” she muttered.

Looking a little sheepish, Takashi said, “I apologize if I overstepped bounds, but I talked to my therapist about you.”

“About me?” she asked.

“Specifically, about what you went through in family counseling. He suggested that you would benefit from therapy.” He paused to gauge her reaction.

She started to pull away from him. “No, no, no. I can’t go through that again. Please don’t make me,” she begged.

He held her gently but firmly as he said, “Shhh. It’s okay. Let me explain. My therapist said it sounded like your father chose a family counselor that aligned with his goals without considering you. This has created trust issues for you.” He tipped her face up so he could look her in the eye. “It has, hasn’t it?”

Once again, she tried to pull away. Then she stilled, looked down, and nodded.

He rocked her gently and kissed the top of her head. “Haruhi, I care about you and it pains me to see you hurting like this. Please consider talking to a therapist, even just one or two sessions may help immensely.”

Haruhi burrowed into Takashi’s shoulder and they sat there in silence for several minutes. Takashi looked up to see Kyoya standing in the doorway with a bemused look on his face. Takashi thought, “ _This probably looks bad, but I have no regrets. I will speak to Kyoya later. Right now, I need to focus on Haruhi._ ”

Kyoya nodded to Takashi and slipped out the door carefully so Haruhi didn’t hear him. “ _That will be a very interesting discussion between us later_ ,” Kyoya pondered.

Heaving a sigh, Haruhi lifted her head and placed a hand on Takashi’s cheek to get his attention. “Do you think it will help?”

He smiled at her and replied, “Yes, my recent experience makes me hopeful that it will. Haruhi, in so many ways, you are the strongest woman I know. Watching you start to crumble under the onslaught of the family counseling shook me to my foundations. I think that was part of what Ms. Watanabe saw that prompted her to insist I get therapy.”

“Do you think I should see your therapist?” she asked tentatively.

Takashi thought for a moment. “I don’t think he would be the right fit for you. However, he did give me the names and numbers for a couple of his colleagues that might be better fits.” He shifted so he could retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. “Here.”

Almost reluctantly, Haruhi reached out to take the slip of paper he offered her. Clutching it, she whispered, “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” He lifted her chin gently. “How about you go wash your face and we return to your birthday breakfast upstairs?” he teased, cocking an eyebrow.

She gave him a tentative smile and responded, “Okay.”

He lifted her from his lap and stood her on the floor. Before he had time to stand up, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She clipped the contact information under a magnet on her refrigerator and slipped into the bathroom.

He sat on the sofa with a distracted look on his face. “ _That went better than I expected_.”


	4. Engagement and Graduation

The Hinan brothers waited near the entrance of the Hinansho ballroom for their fiancées. 

“Do you think they will be much longer?” Rene asked. “The guests will be arriving soon.”

Mitsukuni smiled. “Women always take extra time to get ready for a special occasion.”

“That explains Reiko, but what about the others?” Rene demanded.

“They’re helping,” Takashi stated distractedly, seeing Fuyumi and Seiji approach.

Practically bouncing on her toes, Fuyumi asked, “Still waiting for the ladies? Would you like me to go check on them?”

“Yes, please,” Rene begged. “I’m getting tired of the twins picking on me because they’re getting bored.”

“Fine,” Fuyumi replied teasingly. “I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, Fuyumi opened the door partway and asked, “Are you ready?”

Kaoru responded, “Have them come in one-by-one with a pause between them. I want to take some reference pictures for my portfolio.” While he was talking to Fuyumi, he gestured for Hikaru to get in place so he could take pictures of the men’s reactions.

“Do you have a preference of order?” Fuyumi peaked around the door to see them crowded around.

“Actually, that’s a good idea. Let’s have Coco first, followed by Estee, then Haruhi, Chiharu next, and Reiko last.” Kaoru waved Seiji over and whispered, “Would you catch my expression when Coco comes out? And then take Hikaru’s camera to get his look when it’s Estee’s turn?” While he spoke to Seiji, he glanced at Hikaru to be sure he knew to take the photo of Coco and then hand off his camera.

Hikaru nodded and winked as Seiji took Kaoru’s camera and lined up his shot to wait for Coco to enter the room. When Coco stepped through the door, there was a collective gasp from the young men and Kaoru looked shocked. Seiji wondered, “ _Why does he look so dumbfounded? He designed the dress and did the fittings. It’s not like he hasn’t seen her in it before.”_

Before returning the camera to Kaoru, Seiji looked over his shoulder to see what they were all gaping at. Coco looked stunning in the bold water-dyed dress reminiscent of summer’s blaze of primary colors. Her hair was styled in a French-braided crown around her head. Her make-up was bold, but tasteful, completing the image of summer personified. “Wow,” Seiji whispered involuntarily.

“Yeah,” Kaoru agreed as he took the camera from Seiji’s hands.

Next Seiji took the camera from Hikaru and waited for Estee to enter. This time there was an audible response as they collectively uttered, “Oooh.” Estee’s look was a sharp contrast to Coco’s. She appeared to be wearing ice, the water-dyeing was so skillfully done in blues and white. With her hair in a chignon and minimal make-up, Estee was the vision of a proud snow queen.

It took three tries before Seiji could return the camera. Hikaru was so transfixed on Estee that his hands were lax. “Just three more pictures and you’re free,” Seiji teased, elbowing him gently.

Hikaru looked around and finally realized that everyone was waiting for him. “Okay, okay. I’m ready now,” he fumed.

Haruhi in spring pastels and Chiharu in autumn shades received similar reactions. Then everyone turned to wait for Reiko.

Fuyumi swung the door wide and Reiko stepped into view. She was every inch the fae of the night with her hair flowing free and make-up simple eyeliner to accentuate her already lovely eyes. Mitsukuni’s mouth dropped open at the vision that was his fiancée. Takashi smirked as he pushed up on Mitsukuni’s chin, closing his mouth.

Swallowing, Mitsukuni stammered, “You look gorgeous. How did I ever get so lucky?”

Reiko sashayed forward, caressed his cheek, and smiled softly. “I’m pretty lucky, too.” Then she kissed him lightly.

Sighing, he offered his arm. “Shall we take our place for the receiving line? Our guests should be here soon.”

Placing her hand on his arm, she simply nodded and allowed him to lead her away.

Fuyumi tried to contain a squeal. “They are so cute together!”

Hikaru, Estee, Kaoru, and Coco headed to the side room together to examine the photos and then put away the cameras. They had hired a professional photographer to mingle throughout the evening and take pictures.

Rene looked around sadly and said, “I feel like I’m imposing on everyone. They all have significant others.”

Ageha walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Milord, you could escort me tonight. I don’t have a date either.”

Brightening, Rene replied, “But of course. I would be happy to escort my lovely sister around the party this evening. Thank you for taking pity on me.” He offered her his arm.

“Let’s go see what Kairi and Momo are doing over at the refreshments table,” Ageha declared as she took Rene’s arm and started pulling him in that direction.

Seiji and Fuyumi watched them walk away. “It’s good to see her so happy.” Then they turned to the other two couples standing there.

“I can’t believe how much is going on this year,” Fuyumi exclaimed. “Six of you are graduating, Mitsukuni and Reiko are getting married in June, Reiko is starting her master’s program, Haruhi is starting law school, Takashi and Chiharu are getting married at Christmas…” She tapered off as she tried to remember the other big events they were expecting.

Takashi said, “I will be sitting for the JICPA in May. Ms. Watanabe has already set up six interviews for me with accounting firms that will give me the experience needed to apply for the forensic accounting program in two years.”

“No wonder you’ve been so busy lately,” Haruhi commented. “The JICPA is the accounting equivalent to the bar exam for lawyers.”

“That it is,” Takashi confirmed. “I’m also continuing my therapy sessions once every two weeks. They have been helping more than I thought they would.”

Chiharu interjected, “It’s been heartening to see you more confident outside of the dojo. You’ve always been so focused and sure when kendo was involved. I like seeing that same confidence in other areas of your life.” She stood on tiptoes and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek.

Takashi flushed slightly at the public display of affection. To redirect the conversation, he asked, “So, Haruhi, have you chosen a therapist?”

She relaxed and smiled. “Yes, I have. We had our first meeting last week. I cannot thank you enough for insisting that I pursue it. Otherwise, I would not have realized just how those months with Dad made me start to revert to the way I was before I met you guys.” She laid a hand on Takashi’s arm.

Rather than pat her on the head and mess up her hair, he patted her on the shoulder. “I’m just glad I could help.”

Teasingly, Kyoya said, “It’s a good thing it turned out so well, or I would have taken exception to your running off with my fiancée on her birthday.”

The laughter of the group was interrupted when Ryoji tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. “May I speak with you in private for a minute?” he asked sheepishly.

“Of course, Dad.” Turning to Kyoya, she said, “I’ll be right back.”

Chiharu noticed that both Takashi and Kyoya tensed as Ryoji led Haruhi to a secluded alcove. She drew their attention when she said, “Don’t worry. She’ll be fine.”

***

“Dad, is something wrong?” Haruhi asked worriedly.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad,” he said, rubbing his hands together nervously. “I just want to ask your permission to marry Shimura.”

Haruhi’s face lit up. “Oh, Dad. That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for both of you!” She hugged him tightly.

“I need to breathe,” he wheezed.

“Now you know how it feels,” she whispered. Releasing him, Haruhi laughed. “Sorry. I just got excited.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way. Now I just need to figure out when to propose to Shimura.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket. “What do you think of the ring? It’s not much.”

Haruhi looked at the simple gold band inset with a single small diamond. “It’s perfect. I’m sure she’ll love it.” She kissed his cheek. “Now you go find her and spend this romantic evening together.”

When Kyoya saw Ryoji walk away from Haruhi, he headed over to her. “Everything okay?” he asked solicitously.

She threw her arms around Kyoya’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. When they finally parted, she whispered, “He’s going to propose to Shimura sometime soon, though not tonight. He just wanted my permission first.”

Kyoya relaxed and kissed her again. “That’s good to hear. I’ll admit I was a little worried when he wanted to talk to you alone.”

***

Reiko took a deep breath and reached for Mitsukuni’s hand. “Here come the Nekozawa clan representatives. I guess it’s time to get this party started.”

He kissed the back of her hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here. We’re in this together.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” she whispered.

“That you have. But it bears repeating. I hope you always remember that I love you, too.” He kissed her cheek and then stepped back into place at her side to welcome their first guests.

***

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a model for the Hitachiin Fashion House?” Kaoru purred in Coco’s ear as they flipped through the photos on the tablet.

She tapped her finger lightly on her bottom lip. “Hmmm, modeling and marketing. That’s worth a thought. Great way to cut costs too.”

Hikaru nuzzled Estee’s ear. “You’d make a wonderful model as well.”

Laughing, she replied, “And how could I possibly take the pictures while I’m in them?”

Rubbing his chin, Hikaru pondered for a moment. “You know, there is technology available that could make it possible. With a remote for the camera and a monitor on the wall so you can see the composition, I’ll bet you could revolutionize the industry.”

“Something to keep in mind,” Estee said.

Kaoru looked around the ballroom. “It looks like people are starting to arrive.” A grin slowly spread across his face. “Hey, Hikaru, do you see who’s with Ageha?”

Hikaru spotted the pair Kaoru indicated and he said, “It’s good to see that all the Hinans have someone to enjoy the party with.”

***

“ _This is going to be sooo boring,”_ Kirimi thought. “ _Why did I have to come along to a grown-up party? All they’re going to do is talk, have some silly ceremonies, and dance. Maybe there will be something good to eat_.”

Umehito noticed his sister’s restlessness while he was talking to Reiko and Mitsukuni. “You can go to the refreshments table, Kirimi. I’ll meet you there a little later.”

“Okay,” she responded as she started drifting in that direction. She looked around the room as she went. “ _Some of these people look familiar, but I can’t figure out why. They’re too old to be at Ouran with me and too young to have kids there_.”

Sipping a glass of fruit juice while she perused the delicacies displayed on the refreshment table, she thought she heard someone call her name. _“I must be hearing things. Everyone is still talking to Reiko_.”

“Kirimi, is it really you?” Rene asked.

Turning around, Kirimi saw a familiar looking blond with a dark-haired little girl. “Tamaki? Tamaki Suoh, is that you?” she asked excitedly. “All the rumors after you vanished said you were either dead or sold into slavery.”

Bowing elegantly, he replied, “I was Tamaki Suoh and, to paraphrase Mark Twain, the rumors of my death have been exaggerated. My name is Rene Hinan now.”

“Did Brother find your mangled remains and resurrect you from the dead?” Kirimi demanded. “Is that why you had to change your name?”

“No, no. Nothing like that,” Rene assured her. “Something much more nefarious. If you’d like, I can tell you the story.”

“Do we have time before all the ceremonies start?” The look on her face clearly expressed how bored she felt about the whole ordeal.

Rene looked toward the ballroom entrance. “Guests have only just begun to arrive. We have time.” He looked down when there was a tug at his sleeve.

“Are you going to forget about me, Milord?” Ageha asked haughtily.

“Forgive me. Where are my manners?” Rene struck a dramatic pose with the back of his hand against his forehead as he looked toward the ceiling. “I guess I assumed you’d met since you both attend Ouran Elementary. Kirimi, this is my sister Ageha Hinan. Ageha, this is Kirimi Nekozawa. Kirimi and I met during my second year of high school when she was looking for her brother.”

“I thought you were an only child,” Kirimi asked suspiciously.

“I was, until the Hinan family took pity on me. It’s all part of my tragic tale of woe. Let’s sit down at this table in the corner and I’ll tell you all about it,” Rene emoted as he grabbed a plate of cookies and gestured to a table near the refreshments.

***

Takashi drew Chiharu off to a quiet corner and inquired, “Can we talk for a few minutes before more guests show up and the ceremonies start?”

Smiling, she replied, “Of course. Is something bothering you?” Her expression shifted to one of concern.

“Not bothering me exactly,” he hedged. “I just realized we haven’t talked about what type of engagement party and wedding we want to have.”

Chiharu considered for a moment before placing both hands on his chest. “If you don’t mind, I’d like a traditional engagement party and wedding.”

A slow smile spread across Takashi’s face. “Are you sure? Because that’s what I’ve always wanted. Do we have enough time to get it all planned by December?”

“With your family and their resourcefulness, there should be no problem whatsoever,” Chiharu purred, pulling his head down to kiss him teasingly.

***

Hibiki ran up the Seiji and Fuyumi with Masaya following, trying to look uninterested. “Can we go over to the table with Ageha and Rene?” she asked excitedly.

Seiji looked over at Rene to see if he would welcome two additional youngsters. Rene saw his questioning look, nodded, and waved for the two Shido children to join them.

“Yes, you may. Just remember to behave yourselves. Your mother and I have a part to play in the ceremony so please stay with Rene,” Seiji admonished.

“Yes, Father,” they chorused as they headed over to the table where Rene and the others were sitting.

Fuyumi took Seiji’s arm. “It’s good to know that someone will be watching them while we’re busy with the ceremony later,” she stated.

Smiling at his wife, Seiji said, “While we have a few uninterrupted minutes to finish a thought, I’ve been meaning to ask you about planning a graduation party. There are six graduating this year.”

“Oh, I do have some thoughts on that issue,” Fuyumi began as she pulled Seiji in the direction of a secluded table in a far corner of the ballroom. 

***

The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families arrived and expressed their congratulations on the couples’ engagement. Yorihisa looked Mitsukuni in the eye and said, “We wish both of you all the best.” He started to bow when Mitsukuni startled him by pulling him into a hug.

“I’m glad we were able to reconcile,” Mitsukuni whispered. “I hope you’re proud of the man I’ve become.”

Tears misted Yorihisa’s eyes. “I am very proud of you. I was wrong to treat you the way I did.”

“All is forgiven, so not another word about that,” Mitsukuni replied as he released Yorihisa and bowed to him respectfully.

As Yorihisa moved on to congratulate Reiko, Mitsukuni greeted Izumi and Yasuchika. Izumi tried hard to contain her tears as she choked out, “My boy is so grown up.” She embraced her first born and then surreptitiously wiped away tears before moving on to speak to Reiko.

Yasuchika considered his brother with a smirk. “I see you’ve gotten taller. Are you still into cute things?” he asked teasingly.

Looking at Reiko, Mitsukuni sighed distractedly, “Only one.”

“Okay, that one I can understand,” Yasuchika teased as he was pulled into a hug. “Hey, cut out the mushy stuff. Save it for your fiancée.”

Akira, Asami, and Satoshi stepped forward after Yasuchika moved on to greet Reiko. The three bowed and Akira started to apologize, when Mitsukuni interrupted him. “As I told Haninozuka-sama, all is forgiven. Not another word about it.”

“You are far too gracious about the way we treated you,” Akira murmured.

“It is in the past and we cannot change that. We can only move forward from here. That’s what Takashi told me after my fight with Yasuchika nearly three years ago.” Mitsukuni glanced around the room to locate his brother/cousin with Chiharu near the refreshments table talking to Kyoya and Haruhi.

Akira followed his gaze. Tentatively he asked, “Do you think he would be willing to speak to us? We parted on civil terms in January, but I felt he accepted the reconciliation more for your sake.”

Smiling, Mitsukuni replied, “I think you should talk to him. You may be surprised.”

“As soon as we congratulate Reiko, we’ll do just that,” Akira said, accepting the hug from Mitsukuni.

***

From her seat at the head table, the Nekozawa matriarch motioned for Umehito to attend her. “What do you need?” he asked respectfully.

“When will I meet the Hinan parents? I have seen no unfamiliar faces that are old enough to preside over such an esteemed family.” Even as she spoke, the matriarch surveyed the room. “I wish to speak to them prior to the beginning of the ceremonies.”

“I shall inquire of one of the Hinan brothers and return forthwith.” Umehito bowed again and headed to Kyoya.

At the tap on his shoulder, Kyoya turned to face Umehito. “Good evening. Are you enjoying the party?” Haruhi smiled a welcome as well.

“The matriarch wishes to speak with your adoptive parents prior to the ceremonies,” Umehito explained.

Offering Haruhi his arm, Kyoya responded, “We would be most happy to oblige. Please introduce us to the matriarch.”

Looking completely confused, Umehito asked, “Are you going to get your parents?”

Chuckling, Kyoya said, “Listen while we explain the situation to the matriarch and then you’ll understand.”

Perplexed, Umehito led Kyoya and Haruhi to the head table and introduced them. “Matriarch, this is Kyoya Hinan and his fiancée, Haruhi Fujioka.” The couple bowed respectfully.

Eying Kyoya suspiciously, the matriarch demanded, “Aren’t you Kyoya Otori, third son of Yoshio Otori? I wish to speak to the Hinan parents. Why have they not come to greet me properly?”

Bowing again, Kyoya replied smoothly, “If we may be allowed to explain the situation, I believe you will understand.”

Waving for the three to sit down, she remarked, “This better be good.”

Kyoya and Haruhi spent the next ten minutes explaining the origin of the Hinan family and the lack of an older generation. Kyoya concluded by saying, “I have been designated otou-san and Haruhi is okaa-san. We hope you understand that we mean no disrespect when we stand as the Hinan parents in the ceremonies this evening.”

“I find no disrespect in a pair that is dedicated to taking care of others,” the matriarch declared. Glancing at the time, she continued, “I think we should get things started before some of the younger people get bored.”

***

When Akira, Asami, and Satoshi approached Takashi, he greeted them warmly. “I’m glad you all came this evening. I know Mitsukuni and Reiko were hoping you would.”

“After all that happened, it’s almost surreal that you would welcome us into your lives again,” Akira confessed.

“Mistakes were made on both sides, but that is all behind us now. Let’s enjoy the evening and each other’s company,” Takashi stated.

“Please join us for refreshments,” Chiharu offered.

“We would be delighted.” Akira gestured to a table where they could sit and talk. “I’ll have to thank Kyoya later for those company suggestions. It will probably take another month or so, but we’ll finally have our financial house in order.”

Takashi smiled at his enthusiasm. “ _I’m glad they’ve followed through with re-evaluating their holdings and business partnerships. It proves to me that they really are serious about honor_.”

***

Finally, the ceremonies began with the Japanese exchange of symbolic gifts between the families, followed by the Russian placing of the earrings, and finally the western toasts.

Afterwards, the buffet dinner was brought out and a string quartet began playing. Kosaku approached Seiji and Fuyumi and asked, “Hibiki sent me to ask if you would like me to take the children back to the main house. She thought they might be getting bored.”

Relieved, Fuyumi responded, “That is so thoughtful of both of you. I’ll be right back.” She headed to the table where Kirimi, Masaya, Ageha and Hibiki sat with Rene.

Rene noticed her first and said, “Good evening, Fuyumi. I hope I am not monopolizing the attention of these fine young people.”

Smiling, Fuyumi replied, “Kosaku came to ask if the younger set was getting bored. He said Ren would love to have some company to play games, watch movies, and eat snacks.”

Ageha announced excitedly, “I love to. Let’s go, guys.” She stood up and looked at the other three expectantly.

Kirimi murmured, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Well, let’s go ask,” Fuyumi replied. The four children followed her to the head table where the matriarch was engaged in a lively discussion with Kyoya, Haruhi, Yorihisa, and Akira.

Bowing respectfully, Fuyumi asked, “May Kirimi head up to the main house with Masaya, Hibiki, and Ageha? Kosaku, the Hinan’s accountant, and his wife, Hibiki, thought they might be getting bored with an adult party. Their son, Ren, would like them to play and watch movies with him.”

“A wonderful idea,” the matriarch responded. “We’ll just stop to pick her up when we leave. It’s good for her to get to spend time with peers outside of school.”

The four were barely able to hide their glee at being allowed to leave the dull adult party and go have some fun.

<OHSHC>

“Happy Birthday, Mitsukuni!” they all chorused as he walked into his and Takashi’s apartment.

Grinning broadly, he replied, “Thanks, everyone. This is great!”

After dinner and cake, they relaxed and talked about their classes, schedules, and plans.

Haruhi rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of a stubborn kink. “I really need to get back into a routine of working through my karate forms. I’m ashamed to admit that I barely do them once a week.”

Chiharu and Reiko exchanged a glance. Then Chiharu said, “I know what you mean. There seems to be so much going on that it’s hard to find the time.”

“You should make time,” Takashi admonished.

“I know,” Chiharu responded with a blush.

Kyoya started rubbing Haruhi’s shoulders and she moaned in pleasure.

“Hey, none of that,” teased Rene.

“But it feels so good to get rid of those knots,” Haruhi protested.

Tentatively, Estee said, “Maybe we could get together during lunch and work out in the open area on campus. There’s plenty of room for all of us.”

“That’s a great idea,” Mitsukuni agreed. “Don’t we all have the same lunch time in our schedules?”

Kyoya pulled out his tablet and flipped through a few pages. “He is correct. We do have a shared hour available beginning at eleven thirty.”

“What about food?” Coco protested.

“We could bring our own lunch,” Reiko suggested.

“Or we could take turns arranging for lunches,” Hikaru added.

“I like that idea,” Kaoru agreed.

“Then shall we begin on Monday?” Mitsukuni confirmed.

There was a chorus of affirmative responses.

“It’s settled then. We begin on Monday. I will arrange for lunch the first day,” Mitsukuni acknowledged with a decisive nod.

“I’ll arrange lunch for Tuesday,” Takashi added.

Kyoya tapped on his tablet and said, “I’ll take down the schedule and set up reminders for all of us. If, for some reason, you can’t arrange lunch on your day, please let me know as soon as possible so we can make other arrangements.”

Mitsukuni clapped his hands and declared, “Now that business is done, let’s have some fun.”

<OHSHC>

The group had been working out during lunch for over three weeks when they noticed a young woman watching them intently. They usually had a crowd of onlookers, but this particular woman had a bitter scowl whenever she saw Mitsukuni and Reiko together.

One Friday afternoon, they had just finished when an older man approached Mitsukuni and asked, “Are you Mitsukuni Hinan, nee Mitsukuni Haninozuka and known familiarly as Honey?”

Puzzled, Mitsukuni replied, “That is correct. Do I know you?”

“No reason that you should. I am a process server.” He handed Mitsukuni an envelope. “You have been served.” Then he walked away without further comment.

As everyone gathered around, Mitsukuni pulled the papers out of the envelope and started to read. “Paternity? What?” He thrust the papers in Haruhi’s direction. “Please tell me I’m reading this wrong.”

Haruhi took the documents and started reading. After a couple minutes, she looked up and said, “You read it correctly. You are being sued for paternity and breach of promise.” Before anyone could say anything further, she added, “Let’s adjourn to a more private setting for this discussion.”

“Is everyone done with classes for today?” Takashi asked, his voice tight with suppressed anger at the accusation that impugned the character of his brother/cousin. In response to the chorus of affirmatives, he suggested, “We should head to Hinansho. Haruhi, would you call Mr. Naruse and see if he is available to consult with us?”

“Already on it,” she replied distractedly as she covered her phone to respond. A minute later, as they were walking to the apartment building, she ended the call and announced, “He will meet us at three o’clock. He just needs to put the finishing touches on the contract to purchase Misuzu’s pension in Karuizawa.”

<OHSHC>

Mr. Naruse read through the subpoena a second time to be sure he understood all the pertinent details. Laying the document on the table, he looked at Mitsukuni and asked, “Do you remember this Maho Takura?”

While Mitsukuni searched his memory for his accuser, Kyoya was searching the Host Club database. 

Takashi spoke up. “I remember her. It was during the first year of the Host Club. She was extremely forward, constantly invading Mitsukuni’s personal space and groping him inappropriately. More than once, I had to remove him from her grasp, much as I have removed Haruhi from Rene’s over-enthusiastic embraces.”

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Rene with matching smirks and waggling eyebrows while Haruhi looked at Mitsukuni with sympathy.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Rene pouted. “At least not as much,” he conceded sheepishly.

Mitsukuni shivered. “Now I remember her. She would lay in wait for me all over the school grounds. The propositions she made were indecent and she kept trying to grab me all the time.”

Reiko reached for his hand but pulled back before touching him. Noticing her hesitation, he reached over to take her hand and rubbed his thumb in calming circles on the back.

“Ah, here she is,” Kyoya announced. “She was a regular of Mitsukuni for six months, then she was banned from the Host Club because of inappropriate touching. Later, she was caught in the costume storage area after Host Club hours wearing an extremely indecent negligee. She claimed that Mitsukuni had asked her to stay. At the end of the school year, she transferred to St. Roberia’s.”

“Did you ask her to stay, Mitsukuni?” Mr. Naruse asked seriously.

“I don’t remember that incident,” Mitsukuni denied adamantly.

“You were never informed,” Kyoya interjected. “It occurred while you were out of the country. A certain other incident occupied your attention at that time.”

Mitsukuni’s eyes widened. “Oh, during that time.” He covered his face with the hand not holding onto Reiko and shook his head.

Looking confused, Mr. Naruse asked, “Am I missing something?”

“The information is pertinent. However, it is also classified.” Kyoya looked pensive. “What was the date she claimed their liaison took place?”

Mr. Naruse handed Kyoya the subpoena so he could see for himself. Chuckling, Kyoya said, “I will need a copy of this to submit with my request to the appropriate military office.”

“Military?” Mr. Naruse asked, more puzzled than before.

Mitsukuni moved his hand and he had a small smile on his face. “I was contracted by the military to train troops. For a short period, I was subcontracted to a foreign country to provide several training sessions. Due to weather delays, it was late when my plane reached the training center. The officers were warned to allow me to sleep.”

Grinning, he continued, “They didn’t listen and tried to wake me early to begin the training. Needless to say, by the time I got my temper under control, no one was in any condition to be trained. It nearly created an international incident.”

“I should have been there,” Takashi muttered.

“You were already at the Kendo World Championship when the request came through. The contract stipulated that they were to follow my directives rather than expect me to adhere to their orders,” Mitsukuni clarified. 

After making a note on his legal pad, Mr. Naruse asked, “Do we have a defense if she claims that there were other trysts?”

“Dr. Liang,” Mitsukuni stated. He blushed as he admitted, “He ordered a semen test before my surgery and then every six weeks afterward. The tests finally stopped when the doctor determined that I had a viable sperm count.”

“That’s one way to disprove a paternity suit without requiring a genetic test,” Haruhi commented.

“I hope there’s enough time before the hearing for the military to respond,” Kyoya said distractedly.

Consulting his legal pad, Mr. Naruse mused, “We have two and a half weeks to prepare. I’ll contact Nishi Goro, the private investigator, and have him check into the Takura family. The allegations date from almost six years ago. Something must have happened for her to advance them now.”

“Well, she certainly can’t claim that she just found him. His picture was all over the newspapers three months ago when the engagements were announced,” Haruhi stated.

“Quite true,” Mr. Naruse mused as he jotted another note on his legal pad.

<OHSHC>

Judge Hatori eyed the accuser and defendant as she stated to the closed courtroom. “This matter is being considered in closed court due to the sensitive nature of some of the information to be divulged. Sergeant Moritaki has a statement to make before the session is called to order.”

A serious man in a military uniform stood at attention in front of the judge. “Pertinent facts to be revealed in this case are classified and may not be discussed or divulged outside this courtroom. To do so is to commit treason. Do I make myself clear?” He looked at each individual to be sure they understood the gravity of the situation.

Maho Takura rolled her eyes and drawled contemptuously, “What could be so classified about a teenage boy promising to marry a girl just so he can get in her pants?”

The judge and sergeant eyed her disapprovingly, before the sergeant took his seat in the gallery.

Judge Hatori struck the desk with her gavel and said, “I call the court to order. The accuser may state her case.”

“Your Honor, my client was made promises of marriage and, relying on those promises, entered into a sexual relationship with the defendant. When she became pregnant, he threatened her. Her family had to remove her from the situation to keep her safe. Because of the resulting child, my client’s family has been unable to arrange a suitable marriage for her. Therefore, my client is demanding specific performance on the promises of marriage and five years of back child support payments.” The attorney for Ms. Takura sat down with a self-important smirk on his face.

Mr. Naruse rose and addressed the court. “The accuser has provided no evidence that such promises were made or such sexual liaisons actually took place. No child has been seen and no genetic tests have been performed. Your Honor, while the defense has ample evidence that the alleged occurrences stated in the subpoena could not have happened, the burden of proof is on the accuser.”

Considering for a moment, Judge Hatori stated, “Since there is no jury to which you need to make your cases, I will take charge of these proceedings so they can be completed in an expedient manner. Ms. Takura, please take the stand.”

Maho looked rebellious as the bailiff swore her in, but she did as the judge directed. She sat down primly and tried to look every inch the victim. She glared at the Hinan family as she waited.

Judge Hatori asked, “Please tell the court all you remember that is pertinent to these proceedings.”

Sitting up straight, Maho started reciting details of Mitsukuni’s relentless pursuit, declarations of love, and promises to marry her along with their many clandestine trysts in her limousine. Throughout the recitation she consistently referred to him as ‘Honey.’ 

Both Mr. Naruse and Kyoya made note of the dates she identified as their encounters. Mr. Naruse wanted to match the alleged encounters against a calendar of activities that Mitsukuni had prepared covering his second year of high school. Kyoya was on his laptop cross-referencing the dates against the Host Club database he had created to track guests, absences, special events, cosplays, and any other pertinent data.

After Maho stopped talking, the judge waited a moment and then asked, “Do you have any evidence whatsoever of these allegations?”

“Well, besides our little boy, I have this locket that Honey gave me.” She touched a locket she was wearing on a necklace. “The chauffeur that drove us during that time is no longer in my family’s employ.”

“May I see the locket?” Judge Hatori requested. Reluctantly, Ms. Takura removed her necklace and handed it to her. The judge looked it over and noticed ‘I love you forever’ etched on the back. When she opened it, she found pictures of a young Mitsukuni and a young Maho. She noted that the picture of Mitsukuni was blurry and printed on paper while Maho’s was cut from a photograph.

“May I examine the evidence?” Mr. Naruse asked, standing up and bowing respectfully.

“Please approach the bench,” Judge Hatori responded.

“Thank you, Your Honor.” Mr. Naruse took the locket from the judge’s hand and examined it, noting the same things the judge had. Handing it back, he bowed again and then returned to his seat.

Judge Hatori handed the locket back to Ms. Takura. “Do you have any further evidence?”

Artlessly, Maho summoned up tears and whimpered, “I’m the victim here. He should act like a man and honor his commitments.”

“You are dismissed, Ms. Takura”. After she was seated by her attorney, Judge Hatori asked, “Do you have any other evidence to present?”

“We rest our case,” the attorney said smugly.

Kyoya tapped Mr. Naruse on the shoulder and handed him a printout. The attorney nodded in thanks and promptly compared it to the calendar Mitsukuni created, noting that they were in complete agreement.

Judge Hatori addressed Mr. Naruse, “Is the defense ready?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” he replied as he stood and strode toward the bench with several documents in his hands. “First, I would like to address the allegations that Mr. Hinan and Ms. Takura had trysts on the dates she recalled. The Host Club records show that on all the dates Ms. Takura provided, Mr. Hinan was not present at the Host Club.”

Maho stood up and yelled, “Of course his friends are going to cover for him. They’ll say anything he wants them to.”

“Ms. Takura, please control yourself or I will hold you in contempt.” Judge Hatori looked at her sternly.

Dropping back into her chair with a pout on her face, she crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath.

“Please continue, Mr. Naruse,” the judge directed.

“Despite the accusation just lodged by Ms. Takura, the evidence comes not from the Host Club, but from the military. The Host Club records simply note ‘MH unavailable—military contracts’ and nothing more. I call Sergeant Moritaki to the stand.”

The bailiff swore in the military officer and he seated himself at attention.

Mr. Naruse handed the sergeant a piece of paper. “These are the dates that Ms. Takura claimed she was having liaisons with Mr. Hinan in her limousine. According to your information, could any of these be possible?”

Sergeant Moritaki pulled out a tablet and flipped through several screens. Finally, he declared, “Quite impossible. During every one of these time periods, he was not in the Tokyo area. Most of them, he was not even in Japan.”

“This is absurd,” Ms. Takura’s attorney protested. “Why would a military officer know the whereabouts of a sixteen-year-old boy?”

Eying the blustering attorney with barely veiled disgust, Sergeant Moritaki replied, “In point of fact, Mr. Hinan, formerly Mr. Haninozuka, has been training military troops since he was ten years old. At first it was just Japanese Special Forces. After he was barred from competition, he had more availability to provide training.”

“And why was he barred from competition?” the attorney demanded.

“That is classified and not pertinent to these proceedings,” the sergeant stated.

Before the attorney could continue his harangue, Judge Hatori said, “That concludes this line of inquiry. You may step down, Sergeant. Thank you.”

Maho stood up and stomped her foot. “Just because I got the dates wrong doesn’t mean he didn’t make those promises to me.”

Regarding Mitsukuni’s accuser with a distrustful eye, Mr. Naruse called Nishi Goro to the stand. After he was sworn in, the attorney requested, “Please state you name and occupation.”

Relaxing, the witness said, “My name is Nishi Goro. I am a private investigator under contract with the Hinan family. They requested that I look into the public records surrounding these allegations.”

“And what did you find?” prompted Mr. Naruse.

“Ms. Takura did attend Ouran High School for her first year. She then transferred to St. Roberia’s where she remained for her second year. She was not allowed to return for her third year because of several incidents involving her and several classmates’ brothers. Her third year was spent at St. Blossom’s where several restraining orders were filed against her by students at Ohsaka Gakuen, an all-boys school near St. Blossom’s.” The investigator reported all this in a business-like tone.

“Was there anything else of note?” Mr. Naruse asked.

“A baby boy was born to Ms. Takura during Winter Break while she was attending St. Roberia’s. The birth certificate did not name the father,” Nishi stated.

Mr. Naruse tapped his lip, appearing deep in concentration. Then he asked, “Was there anything in public records that would shed light on why, after five years of no contact, she advanced these charges now?”

Mr. Goro’s expression was thoughtful. “The only thing that might have bearing is the fact that her father, two brothers, and an uncle were indicted on embezzlement charges last month. They were double billing for the personnel they provided through their employment agency. It came to light when clients complained that the personnel provided for positions did not have the skill sets requested. Their assets were seized to make restitution.”

He paused for a moment and then continued, “This is actually the third such lawsuit she has filed in the past three months. The others were settled out of court and contained non-disclosure clauses.”

Maho stood up and screamed, “It’s all his family’s fault! The Haninozukas and Morinozukas just had to stick their noses into my family’s business and ruin them! He should take care of me and our little boy! He needs to take responsibility for fathering my child!”

Judge Hatori frowned. “I know you are overwrought, Ms. Takura, but sit down.”

“That brings me to my next witness, Your Honor. Dr. Liang, please take the stand.” Mr. Naruse suppressed as smile as the endocrinologist was sworn in.

“Please state you name, occupation, and how you know Mr. Hinan.” Situating himself so he could see Ms. Takura’s expression, Mr. Naruse waited for the response.

“I am Dr. Liang. I am an endocrinologist and I consulted on Mr. Hinan’s case when he was treated for a tumor inhibiting his pituitary gland.”

Mr. Naruse kept a straight face as he asked, “In your professional opinion, how do you view these allegations of paternity on Mr. Hinan’s part?”

Dr. Liang snorted. “Ludicrous. Mr. Hinan was nineteen when I met him. All tests showed that he had not entered puberty yet due to the impingement of the tumor. He was nearly twenty before his tests showed a viable sperm count.”

There was a look of absolute shock on Maho’s face. “ _It can’t be true. They must be lying. It’s just a ploy to protect Honey. I want him to be my husband and take care of me and my little boy._ ”

“All this is in his medical records?” Mr. Naruse prompted.

“Of course. There was even mention of the potential problem when the tumor was first discovered at age eight,” Dr. Liang stated.

“Thank you, that is all.” Mr. Naruse walked back and sat down.

The judge said, “You’re dismissed, Dr. Liang.”

Maho sat there with a look of utter shock on her face. “ _What will I do now?”_ was all she could think.

Her attorney scowled darkly. “ _This was supposed to be a huge payday for me. I took it on contingency because she assured me he would settle out of court like the others. I can’t believe I wasted my time and money.”_

“Given the testimonies, I find no grounds for the case against Mr. Hinan. Case dismissed. Court is adjourned.” The judge rapped the gavel on the desk to make it official.

<OHSHC>

Haruhi walked up the Fuyumi and engulfed her in a hug. “Thank you so much for organizing this party for us. There were people that I wanted to invite but I just didn’t have time to send the invitations. Thank you for doing that for me.”

Laughing, Fuyumi replied, “Given how busy you guys were and how much you’ve done for us, it’s little enough.”

As soon as Haruhi released her, Kyoya wrapped an arm around Fuyumi’s shoulders. “I concur with Haruhi. It’s so nice to celebrate without having to deal with all the planning and preparation.”

“What are big sisters for?” she teased easily. “ _He’s so much more relaxed and fun-loving since he became part of the Hinan family. Haruhi is really good for him. I can’t wait until they get married and start having kids. I’ll get to be an aunt. I can’t wait!”_

Mitsukuni and Reiko were standing in line, waiting for the chance to thank Fuyumi before they headed over to the receiving line. “Can we get in on this?” Mitsukuni called, smiling broadly.

“What about us?” Chiharu said, her hand resting on Takashi’s arm.

“Of course,” Fuyumi responded as she pulled each couple into a quick hug. “Now, get over there so you can start greeting your guests. I hope you don’t mind that I stationed you at three different points around the ballroom.”

“I never would have thought of that,” Haruhi admitted. “But it makes sense to spread us out so everyone isn’t waiting in one huge line.”

“As an added bonus, it gives everyone a chance to mingle around as they move from couple to couple.” Fuyumi looked at her phone. “It’s time to get you into place so we can open the door. Seiji just texted me that a rather long line has already formed.”

Ryoji and Shimura stepped up to Haruhi. “Before all the craziness starts, I want to be the first to congratulate you. Kotoko would be so proud of you!” Ryoji declared, sweeping Haruhi off her feet and swinging her around.

“Thanks, Dad,” Haruhi said, hugging him back just as fiercely. When she released him, she called over her shoulder, “Hey, Shimura, I hear you accepted his proposal. Welcome to the family. Are you sure you’re ready for all this craziness?”

Laughing she replied, “I guess I’ll find out, won’t I? At least I have the right degree and experience.”

After one more round of quick hugs, Fuyumi shooed them off to their designated greeting areas.

As Haruhi and Kyoya reached their space, she commented, “It’s kind of like being back in the Host Club. We each have our designated area for our guests to come see us.”

“I guess it is a bit of déjà vu,” Kyoya agreed.

“Kyoya, it’s so good to see you! Congratulations on your MBA. And in only five years.!”

Turning, Kyoya saw Tohru and Kanako Suzushima approaching. Tohru carried a little boy who shyly hid his face in his father’s neck. “Tohru and Kanako, you’re looking well. Who is this?”

Tohru smiled. “This is our son Kenichi. He will be three in August.”

“Haruhi?!?” Kanako said in disbelief. “But…but…but”

Laughing, Haruhi replied, “I know it’s a surprise, but I am a girl.”

“But you were in the Host Club. You wore the boy’s uniform,” Kanako insisted.

“There was a reason for that. You’re not upset, are you?” Haruhi looked pensive as she waited for Kanako’s answer.

Pulling Haruhi into a hug, Kanako responded, “It explains so much! No wonder you always understood how to make us feel at ease.”

“Wait a minute,” Tohru exclaimed, “how are you graduating with an MBA? I just finished my undergraduate degree and I was a year ahead of you at Ouran.”

Chuckling, Kyoya said, “Haruhi introduced me to the concept of challenge tests and online courses. I completed enough credits that I started university at sophomore standing.”

“So that’s how Haruhi is graduating when she was two years behind us at Ouran,” Kanako interjected. Kenichi started to fuss so she reached to take him from Tohru.

“If you’d like, we have a children’s playroom set up with attendants. I can take you there…” Haruhi started to say.

Kyoya interrupted her, “You need to stay here and greet guests.” He looked around, spotted Ageha and waved her over. “Ageha, would you escort Mr. and Mrs. Suzushima to the playroom?”

“Sure thing.” She looked at Kenichi. “I bet he will like playing with Ren. They’re probably about the same age.” She waved for the couple to follow her as she headed to a side door.

When they turned back from watching Ageha lead the Suzushimas away, Ryo Naruse and Mei Nagano were waiting to congratulate Haruhi.

“Haruhi, your mother would be so proud of you,” Ryo said. “I look forward to your career after you complete your law degree. I predict you will be a formidable lawyer.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your confidence,” Haruhi replied.

“He’s just telling the truth, you know.” Judge Hatori smiled as she greeted the graduates.

“I concur,” Judge Riyuzaki added as he approached with Sae Ueno and Masaki Danno in tow.

“Well, it looks like the courthouse contingent is here,” Kyoya teased.

Chuckling, Judge Hatori said, “We need to stake our claim on ‘We knew her when...’ somehow.”

The banter continued for a few minutes before the legal group moved toward the refreshments table so MIsuzu, Mei, and Arai could give Haruhi their congratulations as well. By the time they were done, another group of well-wishers was waiting to take their place. 

***

Yorihisa and Izumi arrived to congratulate Mitsukuni and Reiko on their graduation. “We wish you both the best. We’re looking forward to your wedding next month.”

“Thank you for coming,” Reiko replied. “I’m glad we could reconcile. It means so much to both of us.”

“It was a wake-up call in so many ways,” Yorihisa admitted. “So much good has come from it.”

Izumi said quietly, “Look at the lines forming. We should go congratulate Takashi and Chiharu before it gets too crowded.”

“Of course,” Yorihisa answered. Turning to the couple he said, “We’ll see you again before we leave.”

Mitsukuni had a smile on his face as he watched them walk away. He turned back when he heard Reiko exclaim, “Umehito, you made it. I thought you said you were busy until the wedding.”

“I was able to slip away to offer my congratulations. Hard to believe over half of the Host Club has graduated from University now.”

“Life just keeps moving forward. Next come the weddings,” Mitsukuni interjected.

Umehito gave Reiko a quick hug. “I need to congratulate the others before I head back to my conference. I’ll see you soon at the wedding.”

As she watched him head for the door, Mitsukuni heard his name being called and he turned around. “Dr. Yang, Dr. Liang. It’s so good to see you. Thank you for coming.”

“You’ve changed a lot in the last three years,” Dr. Yang exclaimed. “Just how much have you grown?”

“A whole foot. Don’t you think I look funny with three feet?” Mitsukuni joked.

The doctors laughed and Reiko joined in.

“As you can see, he has not completely matured,” Reiko noted. When Mitsukuni started to pout, she added, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

***

Takashi smiled softly has he watched Chiharu reconcile with her parents. The past two years had been tense because she chose to leave the family marketing business.

“Chiharu, I am so sorry for my stubbornness. You were right to follow your own path.” Chiharu’s father pulled her into a hug.

Her mother wiped away tears and nodded in agreement. “Congratulations on your graduation and your engagement. We’re so happy for you both.” She turned to Takashi and pulled him into a hug, much to his surprise.

“We should get together sometime and talk,” Chiharu offered. “Right now, it’s a bit too hectic.”

Her father smiled his agreement. “Give us a call when you can fit it into your schedule. We’ll go congratulate your friends. Maybe we can share a table for refreshments later.”

Chiharu’s attention was pulled away when she heard her name squealed. Turning around, she shouted, “Momoko and Kimiko, I didn’t think you’d be able to make it.” They pulled her into a group hug, laughing happily.

Takashi watched with a small smile. “ _She looks so beautiful when she’s happy. Sometimes I can’t believe she accepted my suit._ ” He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

“Quite the beauty you’ve got there,” Dai Oota commented.

“Dai, you and Miku made it. I’m so glad to see you.” Takashi accepted Miku’s quick hug.

“Our daughter and her husband had business in Tokyo, so they arranged it to coincide with your graduation party,” Miku chatted happily.

Dai added, “As much as we’re enjoying our retirement, we still miss the farm. Maybe we could look around tomorrow before we head back to Okinawa.”

“I would be honored to accompany you,” Takashi replied.

“Me, too,” Chiharu said. “Takashi and I like to spend time in the barn with the cats. It’s so relaxing.”

Dai winked at Miku. “Yes, I remember how relaxing it was in the barn with the cats. Don’t you, Miku?” he said suggestively.

Takashi and Chiharu both blushed slightly at the innuendo and teasing.

***

The next four hours flew by as family, friends, former Host Club clients, and colleagues arrived and left in waves. By the time the last guests left, the three couples were exhausted.

“I could use some dinner,” Chiharu said, clinging to Takashi’s arm to remain upright.

There was a gleam in Takashi’s eye and he suddenly swept Chiharu up into his arms. When she protested, he simply answered, “I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

The others laughed at their antics as they made their way to the limousine waiting to take them back to the main house.

Fuyumi called after them, “Rene asked me to tell you to head up to his apartment. He made arrangements with Kairi to serve dinner there.”

Kyoya waved as he climbed into the limousine to acknowledge that the message was received.


	5. Wedding

Kosaku stood at the head of the table in the private dining room. “Thank you all for making time for the Hinan business meeting a month early. I wanted to get this done before the wedding so Mitsukuni and Reiko don’t have to hurry back from their honeymoon.”

There were whistles and clapping around the table as the couple blushed at the clamor. To divert attention off them, Mitsukuni said, “Alright already. Let’s get down to business. I can see from several expressions that there is some serious business to accomplish.”

“Quite so,” Kosaku confirmed. “Seiji will begin with his report on the Shido partnership.”

Seiji handed around a set of reports before he began. “On the whole, the partnership has been beneficial and lucrative to both parties. However, as you can see, there are anomalous results from the German, Swiss, and Austrian facilities. I have had regular reports from the head scientists on the research and development teams that have been overwhelmingly positive. Each of them is scheduled to return to Japan soon to finalize the patents and documentation on the medical devices they have developed during the past year. The income potential is significant.”

After perusing the report, Kyoya asked, “When was the last time a full security review was done of these facilities?”

Pulling up the schedule on his tablet, Seiji replied, “There was an annual review performed nine months ago in conjunction with the audit. It was extensive, including personnel background checks required for the new contract with the Walter Reed National Military Medical Center in America.”

“Understandable given that facility is responsible for healthcare of the American president, vice president, their families, and any visiting dignitaries. It would cause quite an international incident for an assassination to be perpetrated via medical malfeasance,” Hikaru noted mirthfully.

“How delicate is this type of equipment?“ Haruhi asked, examining the reports more closely. “ _Seiji’s right. Something is off about these numbers. The scrap expense seems to be an inordinately high percentage of the manufacturing costs_.”

Seiji smiled. “I see you notice the biggest anomaly—the scrap expense. The type of equipment produced at all three facilities is quite sturdy so they would not be scrapped for delicate calibration problems. In addition, the materials used can readily be melted down and run through the drop forged process again.”

“Is it the same audit firm for all three companies?” Takashi asked.

Given there were three different countries involved, Seiji was surprised by the question. He responded, “Let me check.” He pulled up the audited financials for the three companies. “Interesting observation. Yes, they all use the same regional firm. I will have Ms. Watanabe check into possible connections among them. Maybe collusion is causing the anomalies. Good catch, Takashi.”

“Check the reputation of the accounting firm as well,” Takashi insisted. Tapping his finger on the report, he continued, “These figures should have raised questions and triggered disclosure requirements.”

Rene remarked, “It’s good to have a fully-trained accountant on the Hinan board.” The others nodded in agreement.

“I will have my agents in Europe look into the accounting firm as well as the upper management of the three companies,” Kyoya stated. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I wish I had time to oversee the investigation myself, but I have too many board meetings and investment interviews scheduled during the next three months.”

“Actually, I was going to suggest that I go,” Seiji offered. “My father has already asked me to represent the Shido interests. I can just as easily represent the Hinan interests as well since they are in alignment.”

“This may seem overly dramatic or paranoid, but I suggest that Seiji’s trip include more than just these three companies,” Mitsukuni stated bluntly. “There are too many red flags for collusion or conspiracy for it to be safe.”

“I concur,” Takashi agreed. “In addition, he should have a security force at his disposal.”

“If there is a danger, won’t that make it more obvious he suspects something and make it even more unsafe for him?” Kaoru noted.

“Kaoru has a point,” Hikaru said. “Hey, Kyoya, maybe he could start in London with your SK Enterprises. You could have one of your security personnel accompany him on the pretext of seeing how other companies handle their security.”

“Oh, then he could head to Paris and get one from KO Conglomerate. Do you have any other European companies he could visit?” Kaoru added.

Kyoya interjected, “I have Esca Investimenti in Milan and Versteckte Betrieb in Brussels. The security personnel from Versteckte can act as a translator if you need one.”

Smiling, Seiji said, “The Shido Group has already arranged for Oto Edogawa to accompany me as my translator.”

“Even better,” Kyoya commented. “That will leave the security personnel to appear not to understand while gathering information. Have you already made your travel arrangement?”

“Not yet. I wanted to wait until a week after the wedding,” Seiji replied. 

Hikaru spoke up. “You could catch a ride with us.”

“We’re headed to London to debut our ‘Spirits of the Season’ line about that time,” Kaoru finished. “We’ve already arranged a flight with K12 Charters. We got a good deal because we have some pull with the owner.” Kaoru paused and smirked at Kyoya. 

Hikaru added, “Of course, we’re also headed to Paris, Milan, and New York if you decide globe-trotting would be more interesting than boring old work.”

Everyone laughed at the twins’ antics, thankful for relief from the tense atmosphere surrounding their discussion. “I think that wraps up this item of business,” Seiji said, flipping through his notes. Then he added, “My father asked me to pass along the Shido Group’s gratitude for the honor the Hinan family has bestowed on them by partnering these past three and a half years.”

Kyoya replied, “The Hinan family is grateful for the partnership as well. It has been beneficial on many levels.”

Before Kosaku could bring up the next item on the agenda, Ryoji stood up. “I want to inform all of you that I asked Shimura to marry me and she said ‘Yes.’ It will be a simple ceremony in Judge Riyusaki’s chambers in July.”

Haruhi stood up and moved around the table to pull him into a hug. “Congratulations, Dad. I’m glad you two found each other. You seem so happy together.”

Kyoya smirked. “Actually, that segues nicely into the next item of business—the purchase of Misuzu’s pension in Karuizawa.”

“How so?” Ryoji asked, puzzled at Kyoya’s expression. “Are you trying to say that Misuzu’s selling it because she’s mad at me for not being available to help out anymore?” He settled back into his chair as Haruhi returned to hers.

“No, no, you misunderstand,” Rene interjected. “Misuzu contacted the Hinan family about buying her out because Mei has no interest in taking over the business later. She will stay on as a welcoming personality and suggested that you and Shimura be considered for sharing those duties, thereby making a lighter load for all of you. The day-to-day operations would be handled by a hospitality major with the assistance of interns.”

Looking pensive, Ryoji replied, “I would have to discuss that with Shimura. The episode last fall with Haruhi taught me that I have to consider how other people are affected by my decisions. Shimura and I will contact you next week with our answer.”

“Good enough,” Takashi replied, nodding in approval at Ryoji’s response. “ _I’m glad some good has come out of that awful episode_.” Before the meeting could move on to the next item of business, he said, “Just as a point of information, Ms. Watanabe and I are finishing up a forensic accounting job for the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families concerning the Black Onion Squad and contracts with the Otori group.”

Kyoya and Fuyumi tensed at the mention of the Otori name. Kyoya growled, “Are you thinking that the Hinan family should consider partnering with the Otori group?”

Takashi’s expression hardened. “Absolutely not! In fact, the Haninozukas and Morinozukas have severed all ties with the Otori group. That’s what precipitated the audit and forensic examination. Except for ten men, the entire Black Onion Squad tendered their resignations. The remaining ten cited undisclosable reasons for remaining. That just smacks of blackmail and manipulation,” Takashi stated.

Relaxing slightly, Kyoya sighed, “Good to know.”

Shima spoke up, “Can I take that to mean that there is an abundance of trained security personnel who are in need of employment?”

“That is correct. Why do you ask?” Takashi responded.

Pulling out a small stack of guest comment cards, she tapped them on the table. “In the past six months, there have been an increasing number of comments from our guests that they appreciate how we do things here at Hinansho. They wish the same thing existed in places like Okinawa, Osaka, Kyoto, Aomori, Nagoya, Sapporo, Tokushima, Kawasaki, and Fukushima.”

Rene chuckled. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

Smiling indulgently, she replied, “I have been researching those areas and found prime property in each one that is struggling and the Hinan family could acquire for a very reasonable price, providing significant returns on investment.” Shima stood up and retrieved a stack of reports from the sideboard. “Here are descriptions and analyses for each property as well as the best manager match from among the interns I’ve trained.”

“Are you sure you want to retire?” Haruhi teased.

“I want to retire from running the day-to-day operations. I find myself more interested in evaluating potential investments for the Hinan family,” Shima stated smoothly.

“Hm, I might consider taking you on as an assistant after you transition operations to Chiharu,” Kyoya mused. He perused the reports she handed out. “Especially with this quality of research and analysis.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” she bantered.

The next thirty minutes were spent discussing each of the properties and their investment potential. Everyone was in favor of the purchases, but several had questions about the amount of time, money, and attention needed to bring them up to their specifications.

Kaoru looked pensive for a moment. “We all have very busy schedules ahead of us for the next several months. No one person could handle all of this and even splitting it among several people would still leave a daunting task.”

Mitsukuni and Takashi exchanged a look. Takashi gave a small nod and Mitsukuni spoke up, “What would you think about entering into a partnership with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families for this venture? I know we’re all thinking about having them train the existing personnel that want to remain, as well as provide additional trained personnel to staff all these locations.”

“A partnership with them makes a lot of sense on several levels,” Hikaru admitted. “Our partnership with the Shidos has been beneficial for both families. I can see how this would be as well.”

Takashi offered, “In addition to an abundance of trained personnel that they need to place, they have cash that they want to invest in honorable businesses. They were appalled to discover how many of their investments were exploitive. Some ventures other elite families convinced them to invest in because of the high returns bordered on criminal.”

Chuckling, Kyoya added, “They did contact me recently for recommendations for honorable investments. I didn’t have anything at that time, but I think this would fit the bill.”

Rene sat up straighter. “I recommend that we authorize Mitsukuni and Takashi to make the partnership offer to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families.”

Amidst the enthusiastic approval, Mitsukuni said, “Okay, okay. I will call later to arrange a lunch or dinner meeting this week. Hopefully, it will be an acceptable partnership and we can at least get the preliminaries in place before the wedding.”

Kosaku watched the banter and interaction among the Hinan family management team. “ _I’m really glad I agreed to take this job…how many years ago was that? That’s right, four years. In some ways it seems longer and in others it seems like yesterday.”_ Once things settled down, he said, “The next item of business is a request for the Hinan family to buy several farms in the Kobe area. The prices are well below market, but the land is very productive.”

Haruhi grinned. “The request is from Obaa-san, isn’t it?”

Puzzled, Kosaku asked, “Yes…how did you know?”

“Obaa-san is the matriarch of the farming community where I hid last year when I escaped from Wataru. Her children and grandchildren have all predeceased her, so she has no heirs. I think this may be her way of thanking us for taking care of the Sendo problem,” Haruhi explained.

Fuyumi spoke up, “Will we be able to afford the farms with all the resorts and hotels we’re already going to buy?”

“The partnership with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas may provide some of the needed capital. If not, financing the farm purchases would be no problem. The profit margin from the farms would allow them to fully pay for themselves within three years. Not a bad return on investment,” Kosaku noted. “Rene, why don’t you look into available financing, just in case we decide to pursue that route?”

“I’d be happy to,” he replied, making a note on his tablet.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered and said in unison, “Look out everyone, the Hinan family is taking over. Today—Japan. Tomorrow—the World!”

Shaking her head at their nonsense, Haruhi said, “I just thought of something. We talked last year about listing and evaluating all the Hinan investments and partnerships. Because of my ‘disappearance’ I was not in on the discussion.”

There was silence around the table for several minutes before Kyoya admitted, “We forgot all about that last year. We were so focused on finding you, everything else was set aside.”

“Then maybe we should do it later this week, before Mitsukuni and Takashi meet with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas. They may ask about other partnerships and investments we’re involved in,” Haruhi reasoned.

Kosaku pulled up his calendar on his tablet. “I have time Tuesday through Thursday of this week.”

The others consulted their calendars and there was a chorus of agreement that they had those days available as well.

“So, I have one last item of business on the agenda. Kairi has asked about the possibility of buying a trucking company. The last three he has contracted with to bring food from the other farms to Hinansho or take food to the markets have been unacceptable. The shipments have not been timely, so a lot of food has been lost to spoilage. In addition, one company habitually double-billed or added mysterious surcharges to their invoices,” Kosaku explained.

“A trucking company will be a necessity with adding the new farms in the Kobe area,” Tachibana noted, speaking in the meeting for the first time. “I will look into the potential of purchasing an existing trucking company as well as creating one from the ground up. Atsuhiro may have some useful contacts that direction.”

Kyoya smiled in satisfaction. “It appears from the agenda that we’ve covered everything. Let’s get to our individual assignments and we’ll reconvene on Tuesday morning to begin our evaluation session. Let’s meet here at eight for breakfast.”

As Kyoya finished speaking, Kairi opened the door from the kitchen and announced, “Now that you’ve concluded your business, it’s time for dinner.”

<OHSHC>

“One hundred, nineteen clinics?!?!?” Haruhi exclaimed. “Just where did the other one hundred, eighteen come from?”

Trying, and failing, to look penitent, Kyoya smirked inwardly at his fiancé’s reaction to the report of medical facilities and partnerships. “The same place the first one came from—the Otori group. They were threatening to shut them down because the margins weren’t high enough. I’m beginning to suspect that Yoshio was forced to sell them off because he misses his cash cow.”

She gave him a hard glare. “YOU ARE NOT A CASH COW!” Haruhi pounded her fist on the table, startling everyone. 

Realizing that it was still a sore point with her, Kyoya stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He started to massage her shoulders gently. Slowly she relaxed into his ministrations. He bent down and whispered in her ear, “I know you never saw me that way. But, really, that’s all I was to Yoshio.” 

Haruhi tipped her head back to look up at him. “I’m sorry. Your business acumen has provided financial stability for the Hinan family from the very beginning and I never want you to think that money is the only reason we want you.”

“Perish the thought,” he said before kissing her gently. As he returned to his seat, he tossed back, “I know you just want me for my body.”

Haruhi blushed deep red and covered her face with her hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered and teased in a singsong voice, “Hey, Kyoya, it looks like you hit the nail on the head.”

Hiding a smile, Takashi admonished, “Let’s get back to work. Remember, we only set aside three days for a major undertaking similar to what took the Haninozukas and Morinozukas several months.”

“Okay, back to the medical holdings. In addition to the one hundred, nineteen clinics,” Haruhi just shook her head in consternation, “we have one hospital, a partnership with Shido Medical Equipment, and a long-term contract with a medical supplies distributor.”

“We should probably look for investment opportunities in pharmaceuticals,” Mitsukuni suggested. “At least until Reiko has finished her degrees and gets her own naturopathic pharmaceutical company set up.”

Takashi nodded. “It would be a good idea to have both chemical-based and naturopathic available in case of sensitivities and preferences.”

“I’ll follow up on that item with Dr. Liang and Dr. Yang. They may have contacts who could help us.” Mitsukuni made a note on his tablet to follow up during the lunch break.

Rene looked up from the map of the clinic locations. “It appears that at least six of these clinics are the only medical facilities in a fifty-mile radius. Would it be feasible to build hospitals in those areas?”

Hikaru studied the map for a few minutes. “Maybe we could contact Toma and Suzume to see if they have properties in those areas that they’d be willing to sell. Then we could do there what we did here—convert an existing structure into a hospital and provide accessible housing for the personnel.”

“Good idea,” Rene replied. “Why don’t you two contact them during the lunch break?”

The twins saluted. “Yes sir, Tono.”

“I think that’s everything for medical,” Kyoya noted. “Though I am looking into additional medical supply sources. More hospitals may tax the abilities of our existing distributor.”

“Let’s look at farming next,” Takashi suggested. “The purchase of the six farms near Kobe will double our current holdings. We should probably look into additional farms near the resorts and hotels we’re evaluating for purchase. Fresh food has been one of the biggest draws for Hinansho.”

“Quite true,” Kaoru allowed. “I wish we had better sources for fresh seafood. The quality of what Kairi can buy is acceptable, but fresher is better.”

The corner of Takashi’s mouth rose slightly. “I just happen to have a suggestion along those lines. I have contacted four very promising ‘sea farms’ that are looking for investors or partners. One is in Okinawa, one is near Hiroshima, one is near Osaka, and one is on Hokkaido. Rather than just raising fish, they also cultivate sea urchins, scallops, clams, oysters, shrimp, squid, eel, and octopus. They even grow a variety of kelps, seaweeds, and alga.”

“Do you have a prospectus from any of them?” Kyoya inquired.

“Not yet. I just made the requests yesterday. I was looking at property on Hokkaido for a retreat when I noticed an intriguing article about a ‘sea farm’ in Toyako. Not only does it farm sea products in Uchiura Bay, but it also does some freshwater farming in Lake Toya.” Takashi couldn’t help smiling at the interest in his suggestion.

“We may need to add boats to the trucking company,” Hikaru interjected as a joke.

“Not a bad idea,” Kyoya mused. “I’ve been considering adding helicopters and boats to K12 Charters because I already added those to my American subsidiary, Pathway Charters.”

Mitsukuni said, “One thing to keep in mind is whether the ‘sea farms’ process on-site or send it off to a processor.”

“Good point. If they don’t do their own processing, we’d have to contract with or purchase a processing plant,” Haruhi noted.

Kairi opened the door from the kitchen. “Time for a lunch break.”

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance. “Where did the time go?”

Rene spoke up, “You have to admit, we have accomplished a lot already today. At this rate, we’ll be ready to meet with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas at lunch on Thursday.”

“Not a bad idea,” Takashi agreed. “I’ll call and see if they’re available.”

Mitsukuni pulled out his phone. “While Kairi is getting things set up, I’ll contact Dr. Yang and Dr. Liang about the pharmaceuticals and medical supply houses.”

Hikaru pulled out a coin. “Heads I call Toma, tails you call Suzume,” he said to Kaoru.

“I’m on to you,” Kaoru replied, poking his twin in the ribs. “You just want to talk to Toma about getting tickets to the baseball game in two weeks. I’ll let you call him as long as you get tickets for the rest of us as well—all except the newlyweds, because they’ll be out of town.”

“Deal,” Hikaru said, slipping the coin back into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

Kaoru pulled out his own and made his designated call.

After the calls were complete, the group settle down to eat lunch and talk about the upcoming wedding. Once lunch was cleared away, they resumed their business meeting.

Hikaru reported, “Toma has available properties in five of the locations we’re considering for hospitals. He has not had opportunity to renovate any of them yet and he was considering putting them up for sale. He promised us a fair price on all of them. I can look into the sixth location for availabilities.”

“Suzume had a counteroffer,” Kaoru stated. “She has apartment complexes in all six locations, but she doesn’t want to sell. However, she will give priority consideration to applicants employed at the new hospitals.”

“That actually may work better for us,” Haruhi noted. “We wouldn’t have to hire an onsite manager, worry about background checks, collect rent, or take care of repairs.”

“Quite true, since we trust the property owner to be fair,” Kyoya continued.

“With Seiji busy in Europe, who will oversee the conversions?” Rene asked.

Kyoya turned to Tachibana. “Do you think Hotta and Aijima would be willing to interview and investigate local project managers in the six areas we’re looking at?”

Smiling, Tachibana replied, “I think they would welcome the work. There’s not a lot for them to do for security here at Hinansho. That’s one side-effect of having all the personnel trained in security measures.”

“At least it works to our advantage,” Mitsukuni commented. “By the way, Dr. Yang is sending over dossiers on several hospital supply houses. Dr. Liang is doing the same for pharmaceutical companies. Interestingly enough, they both suggested that we may want to set up a board of medical practitioners to oversee the operations of all the clinics and hospitals. They might notice things that would not be obvious to us as laypeople in the field.”

“Definitely something to consider since Mitsukuni, Reiko, and Rene are the closest we have right now and they’re still in training,” Takashi admitted.

Rene looked pensive. “I was just thinking, maybe it would be a good idea to have a board to oversee each of our different types of ventures—medical, hospitality, farming, and shipping. Those boards could monitor operations on a regular basis and report to Hinan family management annually. We could set it up so that we look at one each quarter. That would be a whole lot less overwhelming with our busy schedules.”

“You may have something there,” Kyoya admitted. “That is similar to a number of conglomerates in my personal investment portfolio.”

“It could take some time to set up,” Kaoru noted.

“But with the right people, it would make our lives a lot easier,” added Hikaru.

“And we have a broad range of contacts to help us identify potential board members,” Haruhi concluded. Looking to the non-Host Club members of the Hinan family management team, she asked, “Dad, Shima, Fuyumi, Seiji, Kosaku, and Tachibana, what do you think?”

“I think it would be a prudent move on the part of the Hinan family,” Kosaku responded. “I have been meaning to ask for additional staff since the number of investments has expanded so rapidly. Most of the clinics were purchased within the past year.”

“An executive assistant or three would probably make things easier for the Hinan management team as well. I know of several former Black Onion Squad members who would be perfect fits for those positions,” Tachibana suggested.

Seiji spoke up, “You probably want five to seven people on each board so they can each take responsibility for a certain region or number of subsidiaries. Any fewer than that would get overwhelmed and any more than that could get unwieldy.”

Fuyumi added, “Be sure that anyone who is on a board is aware of and agrees with the Hinan way of doing things. Too many of the board members I’ve met are only focused on getting the highest possible salary and bonuses by exploiting the workers.”

“I agree with the others,” Shima said. Then she looked around the table sternly. “By the way, when was the last time you were given raises?” She arched an eyebrow as she looked at each one.

“I’m paid more than enough,” Haruhi protested. “I don’t need a raise.”

Shima turned to Kosaku. “Well? When did they receive their last raise?”

Kosaku looked sheepishly at Shima. “I have to admit that we haven’t given them any since we set up their salaries four years ago.”

Pinning him with a glare, Shima said icily, “And I’ll warrant you have not had a raise either despite your expanded duties. I’ve made sure that all the Hinansho staff has gotten a raise every year based on their performance. I guess I was remiss by not including management in my annual process.”

Rene looked contrite. “I’m sorry, Shima. We’ve all just been so busy with university and such that we forgot. Please don’t be angry with us.”

Shima’s expression softened. “I keep forgetting how young and inexperienced most of you are.”

“But can we really afford it with all the purchases and construction we’ve identified?” Haruhi asked.

“There is more than enough in the management fund for raises,” Kosaku replied. 

“What’s the management fund?” Kaoru inquired.

Kyoya answered, “Each of our enterprises pays one percent of net revenues for management fees. Those fees are deposited to the management fund that pays our salaries and any fees levied against the holding companies we used to manage the tax filings and reporting requirements for all the businesses.”

“So, no more hedging,” Shima insisted. “You are all getting raises—retroactively.”

Everyone was startled when Haruhi hit her forehead with her palm. “We completely forgot about the newspaper and the partnership with the University.”

“I guess that just emphasizes why this exercise is so important,” Takashi mused. “Is there much income from the newspaper?”

Kosaku pulled up a file on his laptop. “We have a deal with the University to split the net income equally and it’s been showing a consistent, though small, profit every month. Most of the income is from advertising, rather than circulation.”

“I actually find that a little surprising,” Kyoya commented. “The University has been very…selective about the advertisements they will run. Nothing is allowed for bars, love hotels, alcohol, cigarettes, or exploitive businesses.”

“In a way, that’s actually been a draw for a number of advertisers,” Takashi explained. “The Tojo family’s marketing business has been advertising in the _Shinbun_ almost exclusively since the Hinan family took over and changed the format. The insightful articles appeal more to the customers they are trying to reach for their clients.”

Kaoru spoke up. “In Japan, Hitachiin Fashions only advertises with the _Shinbun_. Outside of Japan, we have selective contracts with a handful of fashion magazines.”

“Will we need a separate board for the newspaper?” Rene asked.

“I think our partnership with the University should suffice,” Kyoya said. “We don’t intend on acquiring anymore.”

“We didn’t intend to acquire this one,” Haruhi responded sarcastically. “What do we do next time?”

“Let’s worry about that when we come to it,” Hikaru teased.

Haruhi shook her head. “Okay, is there anything else I forgot? Or, like the clinics, didn’t hear about?”

“Nope, that should be everything,” Mitsukuni quipped with a big smile on his face.

Standing to draw everyone’s attention, Tachibana said, “Why don’t we spend the rest of our time today sending emails to ask our contacts for suggestions for potential board members? Then tomorrow we can draft the letter we’ll send. The following day we meet with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas.”

“A very sensible plan,” Haruhi agreed. “What would we do without you, Tachibana?”

<OHSHC>

Absentmindedly running his hand over the tunic Kaoru made for him, Mitsukuni tried very hard not to fidget during the drive to the Nekozawa estate. _“Will the ransom be enough?” I know we negotiated everything in advance, and I added a few things afterward, but what if they decide it’s still not enough. I would gladly give everything I own because Reiko is worth that--and so much more.”_

Noticing his pensive expression and agitation, Takashi patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

Offering a tentative smile, he replied, “I know.” Then he lapsed into a tense silence once again, wiping his palms on the front of his pants.

When the vehicle stopped at the Nekozawa mansion, Kyoya gripped Mitsukuni’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’re right here with you.” Then Tachibana opened the door. Kyoya stepped out and turned to take Haruhi’s hand. Mitsukuni climbed out next, followed by Takashi, Rene, and then the twins.

While Mitsukuni followed Kyoya and Haruhi to the door, the others headed to the cargo area of the vehicle to wait for the signal to bring the first ransom.

Tachibana rapped on the door and a butler opened it, allowing the matriarch and six male relatives to come out to meet the Hinan contingent. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni all bowed deeply and respectfully.

Addressing the matriarch, Kyoya said, “We have come on behalf of the Hinan Family to pay the ransom for the marriage of our son Mitsukuni to Reiko Kanazuki, honored daughter of the Nekozawa Clan.” The trio bowed again when he finished his speech.

While he was speaking, the courtyard began filling with members of the Nekozawa Clan. The matriarch announced, “We will see the ransom.”

Takashi, Rene, and the twins stepped forward, each carrying a large chest. They sat them in front of the group and opened the lids to display the contents. Two contained elaborate puzzle boxes and two contained ornate fans.

The matriarch’s expression was impassive as she lifted a hand and gestured for the bride to be brought forth. Two muscular men escorted out a heavily veiled figure in a long cream-colored dress. The trio stopped in front of Kyoya and Haruhi. The couple stood aside so Mitsukuni could step forward and claim his bride. A falsetto giggle issued from beneath the veil.

Playing along with the prescribed drama, Mitsukuni announced, “This is not my chosen bride.” He flipped back the veil, revealing Umehito smiling mischievously and waggling his eyebrows.

“This is the bride that this price can buy,” the matriarch intoned, waving at the four chests of favors for the wedding reception. “The bride you seek has a much higher value that you wish to steal from the Clan. What else do you offer?”

Mitsukuni walked to the cargo area of the vehicle and pulled out a small ornate chest with an intricate locking mechanism. When he returned to the matriarch, Takashi stepped forward to hold the chest while Mitsukuni pulled a chain from around his neck that held an equally ornate key.

Inserting the key in the lock, he opened the lid, handed the key to the matriarch, and gestured for her to step forward and examine the contents. Inside were a dozen antique coins in collector cases, an elaborate golden jewelry set of necklace, earrings, bracelets, tiara, belt, and dagger. Each was set with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires in patterns depicting birds and flowers. There was also a small jade dragon statuette, stock certificates, and bearer bonds. The centerpiece of the chest was a first edition monograph translation of ‘agarbadhin,’ the medical formulary by al-Kindi, the pioneer of pharmacology.

Noticing the monograph, the matriarch smiled. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, gesturing for Reiko to be brought forth from the house. No one heard her approach in the soft slippers Kaoru had paired with her peasant blouse and red pinafore. When she noticed that Reiko was at her side, the matriarch tapped the chest near, but not on, the monograph. “This is worth the bride price of Reiko Kanazuki. We are pleased that you recognize her value and that of her descendants. May your union be blessed.”

There was a cheer from the crowd surrounding the players in the little drama. Now that custom had been satisfied, they scattered to climb into vehicles to head for Hinansho and the wedding ceremony.

The matriarch closed and locked the chest. Addressing the two men who escorted Umehito as the decoy bride, she said, “Lock this in the clan vault. As is our custom, Reiko will receive this on her fifth wedding anniversary. Then put the four large chests of favors in the back of the transport to the ballroom for the reception. I will await you in the vehicle. Don’t dawdle.”

<OHSHC>

Kaoru led the ladies to the near cottage in the Hinansho formal garden while Hikaru led the men to the cottage on the far side. “Make sure they don’t come anywhere near here,” Kaoru admonished Hikaru. “Remember, the groom is not supposed to see his bride in her dress before the wedding.”

“That’s just superstition,” Rene called out.

“It’s part of the western tradition we’re using,” Mitsukuni explained. “Of course, it also makes it easier to keep from getting distracted while we get ready for the ceremony.”

The matriarch started toward the rows of chairs arrayed in the formal garden when Kaoru appeared at her elbow. “Please allow me to escort you to the changing cottage. I have designed an outfit for you as well.”

Considering him for a moment, she finally responded, “I will look, but I reserved the right to refuse.”

Bowing, Kaoru offered his arm and replied smoothly, “But of course.”

Barely controlled chaos could be heard from the cottage even before Kaoru opened the door and escorted the matriarch inside. Ageha and Hibiki were dancing around the living room to music blasting from an mp3 player. Chiharu and Haruhi were trying to open the two large wardrobes sitting by each bedroom door. Estee and Coco were checking light, focus, and angles as Estee prepared to start the photoshoot of the bride’s preparations and other candid shots before the wedding.

The matriarch clapped her hands and waited for silence. “That’s better,” she commented as the music was paused and all attention focused on the matriarch. She turned graciously to Kaoru and nodded for him to take charge. 

Pulling a key from his pocket, he opened the first wardrobe. “This one holds the outfits for the bride, the female witness, and the matriarch.” He pulled out a garment bag, handed it to the matriarch, and gestured to the bedroom. “Please try it on and let me know whether or not you wish to wear it for the wedding.”

Next, he turned to Chiharu, handing her two garment bags. “These have your complete outfit and Reiko’s underpinnings as well as a robe. You can use the other bedroom to get started. Let me know when you’re done with those and I’ll be in to do Reiko’s makeup. Hikaru will be here in about fifteen minutes to do your hair. Then I’ll roll the wardrobe over with the outer layers and accessories.”

Unlocking the second wardrobe, Kaoru opened it and handed Haruhi two small garment bags. “Haruhi, please help Ageha and Hibiki get into their flower girl dresses. I have their baskets of rose petals hidden under the guestbook stand so you can give those to them just before they start down the aisle.”

“Got it,” Haruhi answered. She turned to the girls and said, “Let’s head into the bathroom and get you in your dresses.”

Coco spoke up, “I’ll do your hair after you’re dressed, girls. Would you like French-braid crowns?”

“Yes!” they chorused excitedly and rushed to the bathroom, Haruhi in their wake.

The matriarch opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out wearing the dress Kaoru had designed for her. Smiling, she said, “This is quite exceptional. Thank you for your generosity.” She ran her hand down the skirt of the dark blue long dress and admired the pearl grey embroidery on the cuffs of the oversized shirt. “Are these cats on the cuffs of the rubakha? They pair very well with the blue of the sarafan.”

“They are. Homage to the Nekozawa Clan,” he murmured respectfully. Offering her a pearl grey hat with trailing lace, Kaoru bowed and murmured, “Just my way of expressing how much Reiko means to the Hinan family.”

“What a lovely kokoshnik,” the matriarch remarked as she placed it on her head and secured it with the sapphire hat pin.

Hearing several quiet ‘clicks,’ they turned to see Estee taking their picture. “Just getting some candid shots for the wedding photobook,” she explained.

“I’ll just go oversee the final preparations,” the matriarch announced as she headed for the front door.

Kaoru pulled two more garment bags from the second wardrobe. “Estee and Coco, here are your outfits.”

Coco grabbed hers and headed for the bedroom the matriarch had been using. “I need to hurry before Ageha and Hibiki are ready to get their hair done.”

Shaking her head in amusement, Estee took the other garment bag and followed her sister. “Won’t be a minute. Try to stay out of trouble.”

“I have to. Coco is in there with you and Hikaru isn’t here yet,” Kaoru called after her teasingly.

Chiharu opened the door to the other bedroom. “Kaoru, Reiko is ready for her makeup now.”

Picking up the makeup case from the bottom of the wardrobe, he strode in and set it on the vanity where Reiko was contemplating her reflection in the mirror. “Relax. This won’t take long because you are naturally lovely.”

***

“Hikaru, I can’t get the wardrobe open to get my suit,” Rene cried.

“Let me unlock it first, Tono.” Hikaru shook his head as he pulled out his keys and released the lock. He pulled out the rack and grabbed a garment bag from the middle. “Here’s yours.”

“What about mine?” Kyoya asked. “I need to meet with the matriarch to ensure last minute details are perfect.”

“Yours and Umehito’s are here in the front. Kaoru and I can change into ours when I get back from styling Reiko’s hair.” Hikaru turned to unlock the second wardrobe. “Mitsukuni, here is your garment bag. Everything should be there but the shoes. The same goes for you, Takashi. Kosaku, if you could help Ren and Masaya get dressed, the pillows with the rings are in the middle drawer.”

Rene popped out of one of the bedrooms. “I’m ready to go,” he announced.

Hikaru took one look at him and covered his eyes. “Not with that hair, you’re not,” he insisted. Pulling a stool into the bathroom, he pointed to Rene and then the stool. “Sit.”

“But I want to be there when everyone starts arriving,” Rene protested.

“Until that mop is tamed, you are not going anywhere.” Hikaru expertly filled his palm with hair product specially designed to work with Rene’s fine hair. A few passes with his hands to distribute it evenly and he just needed to run a comb through it to settle it into place. “Done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“You’re a miracle worker.” Rene jumped up from the stool, grabbed Hikaru, and kissed each cheek before running for the front door. Kosaku had Masaya and Ren seated on the sofa so they were out of Rene’s way.

“And there goes Hurricane Rene,” Umehito joked. His expression turned serious as he said, “Hikaru, could you help me. My wig seems to be stuck in the seam of my hood.

Grabbing the garment bag with Umehito’s wedding attire, Hikaru said, “Okay, come here and sit down.” Once Umehito was seated on the stool in the bathroom, Hikaru placed his phone on the counter with the flashlight function on, closed the door, and turned off the overhead light. “Now you can take your hooded cloak off so I can see what I’m dealing with. You can get changed while I work on it.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Umehito divested himself of the robe and handed it to Hikaru. “Thanks for turning out the light. I’ve been so stressed with the wedding plans and all, I’ve been more sensitive than ever to light.” He pulled off his shirt and showed Hikaru angry red blisters just above his wrist. “This happened at the ‘kidnapping’ this morning when I was getting dressed as the decoy bride.”

“Do you need some salve or something for that?” Hikaru asked, wincing at how painful it looked.

“No. Reiko already gave me something for it. It looked a lot worse earlier.” Umehito carefully dressed in his wedding attire and adjusted the sleeve to cover the rash without rubbing.

While they talked, Hikaru used a hairpin to tease the strands of the wig out of the hood seam. He took a minute to re-style the wig before handing it back to Umehito. “That should do it. Now I need to get over to the other cottage and get Reiko’s hair done,” Hikaru said, excusing himself after Umehito replaced his wig and donned his cloak.

***

Haruhi released a sigh of relief as Ageha and Hibiki bolted out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for Coco to style their hair. “Hurry up, Coco,” Ageha yelled, twirling around to make her skirt fluff out. Hibiki tried to shush her but could only giggle at Ageha’s antics.

“Coming,” Coco responded. “I just need to help Estee zip up her dress.”

“I could help with that,” Hikaru said as he came through the front door.

“Hikaru, there are impressionable young ladies here. Please behave yourself,” Haruhi admonished.

Smirking, he leaned against the door frame. “Oh, if I must. Is Reiko ready for me to do her hair?”

Kaoru poked his head out of the bedroom door. “We’ve been waiting for you. Get in here and get to work.”

“Sorry it took so long. Umehito’s wig was being difficult because it got caught in the seam of his hood,” Hikaru commented.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom where she had finally finished cleaning up after the girls. “Does anyone else think it’s funny that Umehito is acting as the ‘father of the bride’ being the same age as the bride and the ‘mother of the bride’ is three times her age?” she asked.

“Hey, it’s no weirder than the ‘parents of the groom’ being younger than the groom,” Hikaru retorted over his shoulder as he headed into the bedroom to arrange Reiko’s hair.

Coco popped out of the other bedroom ahead of Estee and called, “Girls, let’s get your hair done.” Ageha and Hibiki dashed up to her yelling, “Me first! Me first!”

Laughing, Coco gestured for Hibiki to sit on the stool so she could comb and braid her hair. “This won’t take long so don’t run off, Ageha.”

Kaoru came out of the bedroom where Chiharu and Reiko were getting ready and pushed the wardrobe over to the door. Then he went to the other wardrobe and said, “Haruhi, here’s your garment bag. Time for the ‘mother of the groom’ to get dressed.”

Looking at him sternly, she said mockingly, “Watch it mister.” Just as she was about to step into the bathroom, Hibiki darted in front of her.

“I just want to see how my hair looks,” she murmured quietly.

“You look perfect. Coco did a good job,” Haruhi said as she shooed Hibiki out of the way so she could get dressed, apply her makeup, and arrange her hair.

During all the hubbub, Estee came out, all dressed and ready. She started taking pictures of Coco with the girls, Haruhi and the twins bantering, and Chiharu distracting Reiko while Hikaru arranged her elaborate hairstyle for the wedding.

“Haruhi, could you come help me please?” Chiharu called. 

“What do you need?” Haruhi asked as she dodged Hikaru, who was intently contemplating a message on his phone.

Chiharu chuckled. “I need a little help getting Reiko into her kimono with all its accoutrements.”

Hikaru yelled, “Kaoru, we’re needed at the cottage where the guys are getting dressed. Takashi insists that there is some kind of wardrobe malfunction that we need to take care of.”

“Well, we have to head over there to get dressed ourselves anyway,” Kaoru responded, grabbing his emergency fashion kit.

As the twins were about to walk out the front door, Hikaru called, “Estee, were you going to get some candid shots of the men as well?”

“Yes, I’ll be right there and walk over with you. I just need to finish helping Chiharu and Haruhi position the wataboshi without messing up Reiko’s hair,” Estee called from the bedroom.

***

Rene looked at his feet in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to. I just tripped over…”

Takashi patted Rene’s shoulder before pulling off his hoari and examining the tear. “At least it’s on the seam. Kaoru should be able to fix it easily.”

Umehito led Rene to an out-of-the-way chair and gestured for him to sit down. “You’re just overexcited about everything. Just relax here for a few minutes.”

The front door was flung open and Kaoru asked, “Where’s the emergency?”

Takashi held out his hoari with his fingers showing through the tear. Kaoru sighed as he took it and started to examine the damage. “Give me five minutes and you should be as good as new.”

Estee knocked on the front door and called out, “Is everyone decent so I can come in and get some candid shots?”

Absentmindedly, Kaoru answered, “Come on in.” He opened his emergency kit and started repairing the damage. He was oblivious to the soft ‘clicks’ of the camera and the quiet voices of his friends as he concentrated on the seam. A couple minutes later, he clipped the thread, shook out the garment, and held it up for Takashi to put his arms through the sleeves.

Kaoru gestured for Takashi to turn around so he could check the drape of the repair. “It looks fine. Crisis averted.”

Mitsukuni popped out of one of the bedrooms. “Is it time yet? How much longer do I have to wait?”

At the same time, Kyoya came through the front door. “The guests are beginning to arrive. Rene, Kaoru, and Hikaru, are you ready to start seating them?”

Kaoru started to explain, “Hikaru and I have to get dressed…”

“Speak for yourself. I got dressed while you were repairing Takashi’s hoari.” Hikaru smirked as he added, “I tried to get Estee to help me, but she refused.”

The photographer blushed. “We don’t have time for that,” she murmured.

“She is correct,” Kyoya stated. “Kaoru, go get dressed. I’ll escort Estee out so she can start taking the red-carpet photos of the guests. Then Hikaru and Rene can seat them. Please join us as soon as possible.”

***

“Ageha, how are we going to keep in sync?” Hibiki asked. “It’s not like we can play the music while we walk down the aisle, because the official music will be playing.”

Huffing in frustration, Ageha responded, “I don’t know. I really want this to work because it will be so much more interesting than just walking.”

They were startled when Haruhi walked up behind them. “Is there a problem?”

Scuffing her toe on the rug, Ageha replied, “We’ve been working on a little dance to do while we scatter the rose petals. That was the music we were listening to when you guys got here.”

Haruhi thought for a moment. “I think I have an idea. Be right back.” She came back a minute later. “Let me see your mp3 player.” She plugged a small device into the headphone jack. “Now you have to promise not to lose these. They were a gift.” Haruhi handed each of the girls a bluetooth earbud.

“This is perfect!” Ageha shouted, throwing her arms around Haruhi. “Come on, Hibiki, let’s practice.”

Smiling Haruhi watched the girls start their routine to the music only they heard. Then she walked over to the bedroom door. “Hey, Chiharu, I’m going to head out to the guestbook. Is there anything you need before I go?”

“No, we’ve got it handled,” came the muffled answer.

“Coco, Ageha, Hibiki. Let’s head out to welcome guests,” Haruhi called.

<OHSHC>

Half an hour later, all the guests were settled and waiting. The Nekozawa Clan had overflowed from the bride’s side to the back of the groom’s side. Even some of Reiko’s English guests had to be seated on the groom’s side. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas were seated right behind the Hinans and considered part of the family wedding party. 

Mitsukuni and Takashi were waiting up front with the officiant. Chiharu was keeping Ageha, Hibiki, Ren, and Masaya together just beyond the hedge at the back while Haruhi held the baskets of rose petals and the pillows with the rings tied on with ribbons. 

The matriarch and Umehito were giving Reiko a final family blessing. Coco followed Estee who stood off to the side so she could capture photos of the flower girls, ring bearers, and the bride. Kyoya, Rene, and the twins waited for the matriarch’s signal.

With a kiss on Reiko’s cheek, the matriarch came to stand near Haruhi and Chiharu. “It’s time to begin,” she announced.

Kyoya took charge. “Rene, you will escort the matriarch to her seat as the mother of the bride. Hikaru and Kaoru, you will escort Haruhi and me as parents of the groom.” He turned to Chiharu. “Once we are seated, you signal the flower girls to begin. When they are halfway to the front, have the boys begin walking.”

Chiharu smiled and patted his shoulder. “Just like we rehearsed. Relax.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi saw Ageha slip the mp3 player into the bottom of her basket and nod to Hibiki.

After they finished their duties, Rene and the twins sat down next to Haruhi and Kyoya since they were the groom’s brothers.

Haruhi suppressed a giggle as she watched Ageha and Hibiki dance gracefully down the aisle, tossing rose petals, and smiling at everyone. She heard more than one “Aww, how cute!” whispered from the guests.

Masaya marched down the aisle with Ren at his side until they made it to about the halfway point. Then Ren got scared and ran to his mother. Rolling his eyes, Masaya just kept on walking.

Fuyumi notice that Kirimi was watching Masaya intently. “ _Hmm, maybe a little crush there. They are both fifth years in elementary_.” She smiled indulgently at her handsome young son.

Chiharu watched the little drama with Ren and wondered how she would get the ring from him before it was needed for the ceremony. As she approached the front, she noticed that Ren’s mother was walking him around the edge of the seated guests and urging him to take the pillow to Chiharu. 

When the music changed to the bridal march, everyone stood, and their attention was on the bride coming from the back. With no one but his mother watching him, Ren ran to Chiharu and quickly handed her the pillow. She didn’t have time to thank him before he was back with his mother, hiding in her skirt.

When Umehito and Reiko reached the front, Mitsukuni took her hand and led her to stand before the officiant. Takashi and Chiharu stood to the sides as witnesses. Mitsukuni and Reiko recited the vows that they had written. Then the officiant had them sign the marriage documents.

As the recessional music played, Mitsukuni and Reiko walked down the aisle together and climbed into the waiting carriage that would take them to the reception in the ballroom. Estee and Coco were seated in the carriage on either side of the driver. Coco would help Reiko remove her wataboshi and put on the red and gold iro-uchikake for the reception while Estee continued to document the day in photos.

A long line of limousines waited to transport the guests from the formal garden to the ballroom in groups of ten, beginning with the family members.

<OHSHC>

“She’s playing the mother of the groom, she’ll know what’s going on,” Ageha reassured Hibiki, as they crept up behind the head table.

Haruhi heard Ageha’s comment and whispered, “What should I know is going on?” The two girls tensed at getting caught and Haruhi smiled.

Gathering up her courage, Hibiki asked, “Why are people throwing money on the floor and leaving red envelopes all over that table? My parents always get upset when we throw things on the floor or leave things laying around.”

Chuckling, Haruhi looked around to make sure no one else needed her attention at the moment. She gestured for the girls to follow her to the end of the head table where they could talk without interrupting Mitsukuni and Reiko’s well-wishers.

“Well?” Ageha demanded impatiently.

“Okay. The red envelopes are the Japanese tradition for wedding gifts. I only know about the money being thrown on the floor because Reiko explained the Russian tradition when all the ladies were having an overnight party together. The bride will clean up later and collect all the gifts.”

“Oh, I get it,” Hibiki said. “Though it’s kind of weird that the bride has to clean on her wedding day.”

“But what is that table off to the side?” Ageha questioned, pointing to a small table with about a dozen envelopes and wrapped boxes.

Smiling, Haruhi answered softly, ”That table is for western tradition gifts and cards. Some of Reiko’s friends and colleagues from her year in England were able to make it. Since they were unfamiliar with Japanese and Russian customs, they followed their own.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Ageha stated. “Thanks, Aunt Haruhi.” Grabbing Hibiki’s hand, Ageha dragged her back to the side table where they were sitting with the Ito family.

“And just what are you doing? Trying to sneak away from your duties?” Kyoya purred in Haruhi’s ear. Surprised by a voice so close, she jumped and started to turn around, catching her foot on a chair. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kyoya drew Haruhi close to keep her from falling.

Placing her hands on his chest, Haruhi stared into Kyoya’s eyes. For a moment, she was lost in the grey depths. She shook her head slightly and blushed. “I was just answering some questions for Ageha and Hibiki.”

“All of the guests have arrived from the garden, so the matriarch is ready to begin the san-san-kudo.” Kyoya smirked as he said, “You’d know that if you had been paying attention to your duties as mother of the groom.”

Suppressing a giggle, Haruhi whispered, “Doesn’t it strike you as a little funny that our ‘son’ is older than either of us?”

“You’re talking about a family whose first member was a pink bunny. Funny is standard operating procedure for the Hinan family.” Kyoya kissed her hand and led her back to the center of the head table so the ceremonies could begin.

The matriarch picked up a tray with the sakazuki, three shallow cups of graduated sizes, with the smallest on top. “This ritual symbolizes the binding of our families.” Haruhi poured sake over the stacked cups to fill them all. 

Mitsukuni picked up the first cup and took three sips. He passed it to Reiko who did the same. She passed it to Kyoya, who took three sips and passed it to Haruhi. She took three sips before she handed it to Mitsukuni so he could pass it to Umehito. He took three sips and passed it to the matriarch. After she took three sips, she passed it back to Mitsukuni. He placed the cup back on the tray and picked up the second cup. They repeated the ritual with the second and third cups. “This has cemented the bond between our families,” Mitsukuni intoned as he returned the last cup to the tray.

During the ceremony, staff was quietly bringing in buffet tables with an array of dishes. Additional staff was delivering bottles of sake, vodka, and champagne to the tables in anticipation of the coming toasts.

There were nods and quiet murmurs of approval at the conclusion of the san-san-kudo. After a minute, Umehito stood and tapped the table to draw everyone’s attention. Holding up his glass, he proclaimed, “A toast to the health and happiness of the newlyweds!”

After everyone had taken a drink, the call of “Gorko!” was heard throughout the room. Umehito explained, “In the Russian tradition, the first toast is always followed with the call of ‘Gorko!’ which means ‘bitter.’ Then the couple kisses. The longer the kiss lasts, the sweeter their life will be.”

Mitsukuni stood up and pulled Reiko to her feet. Looking deeply into her eyes, he dipped her as he kissed her soundly. The crowd started counting loudly as the kiss began. When the count reached thirty-four, the couple parted with blushing smiles to catch their breath as they looked around at their friends and family.

“That has definitely sweetened the evening,” Umehito declared as the crowd cheered.

After Umehito returned to his seat, Kyoya stood and held his glass aloft. “As father of the groom, I cannot express how proud I am of Mitsukuni and Reiko, the wonderful woman he has chosen as a life mate. They both add so much to the family and we look forward to many years with them.”

Once Kyoya finished his toast, Mitsukuni led Reiko to the dance floor and the music began for their first dance. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes and then everything else faded into the background as they shared this intimate moment together, lost in the music.

When the song ended, they returned to their seats at the head table and found that plates of food had been prepared and brought to them. Their first bite signaled that it was time for everyone to partake of the delicious food from the buffet tables, enjoy the music on the dance floor, or propose a toast to the happy couple from one of the microphones scattered throughout the ballroom.

After eating, dancing several more times, and cutting the masterpiece of a cake provided by Kairi, the happy couple slipped away to change into their comfortable traveling outfits.

Mitsukuni and Reiko returned to the ballroom to find a number of people waiting to congratulate them and take their leave since the hour was getting so late. People continued to dance, talk, and take their leave until eventually the Hinan brothers, their fiancées, the matriarch, and Umehito were the only ones left with the couple.

The matriarch and Umehito bade the newlyweds goodbye and followed the security officer waiting to take them to the cottage where they were spending the night with other Nekozawa clan members.

Takashi and Chiharu hugged the newlyweds. Takashi admonished, “Take care of each other.” Chiharu giggled and said, “Have a good time.”

The twins and Beringar sisters surrounded them in a group hug. “Have lots of fun on your honeymoon,” they chorused, winking at the couple.

Mitsukuni shook his head and muttered, “As if the twins speaking in unison wasn’t enough, now all four of them are doing it.”

Rene wrapped an arm around each of them, looked back and forth between them and murmured softly, “May you have a long and beautiful life together.” He tried his best to hide the melancholy tone in his voice.

Finally, it was just Kyoya, Haruhi, and the newlyweds. Mitsukuni shook Kyoya’s hand while gripping his shoulder and said, “Thanks for everything, otou-san.” He was surprised when Kyoya drew him into a hug and responded, “Thanks, son.”

Haruhi and Reiko hid their smiles behind their hands. Then Haruhi turned to Reiko and asked, “Do you need any help cleaning the floor? I think some of your cousins may have gotten a little carried away.”

Waving a hand in dismissal, Reiko answered, “Thanks for the offer, but I should be fine. Housekeeping brought out the biggest dust mop for me to use. It should only take seven or eight passes to finish the whole floor in no time.”

“Good, because you have a honeymoon to get to,” Haruhi teased.

Reiko pulled Haruhi into a hug and whispered, “Thanks, okaa-san.”

Hotta was waiting by the door for Kyoya and Haruhi to take them back to the main house. Atsuhiro was waiting there as well to take the newlyweds to the airport just as soon as they finished collecting their wedding gifts.


	6. World Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes with a newly married couple on their honeymoon. While not graphic, they are highly suggestive.

Atsuhiro smiled when he opened the back door of the vehicle to find Mitsukuni and Reiko asleep leaning on each other. “ _It was quite a day. No wonder it wore them out_.” Chuckling, he closed the door softly and headed to the back of the vehicle to unload the luggage first.

After the bags were loaded aboard their charter flight, Atsuhiro returned to the back door. Abandoning stealth, he opened it and announced, “We have arrived. Your flight is waiting.”

Mitsukuni barely opened one eye, a frown on his face as he contemplated the disturbance to his sleep. “This better be important,” he growled.

Stifling a laugh, Atsuhiro jovially responded, “Only if you consider the flight to take you to your honeymoon destination is important.” He snickered under his breath as both of Mitsukuni’s eyes popped open.

Turning to look at the weight on his shoulder, Mitsukuni’s expression softened. “If you’ll grab our hats over there,” he pointed to the facing seat with his chin, “I’ll bring Reiko.”

After doing as he was asked, Atsuhiro opened the door as wide as possible to make it easy for Mitsukuni to carry Reiko out of the vehicle without waking her.

When the cool night air caressed her face, Reiko hummed softly and snuggled into Mitsukuni’s chest. His breath caught as he looked at her sleeping face. “ _How did I get so lucky to have a woman like this fall in love with me?”_ he mused as he entered the waiting plane.

The flight attendant smiled at the couple. “Welcome aboard. We are scheduled to take off in fifteen minutes. Your luggage has already been secured in the bedroom. If you will strap into your seats, the flight crew will begin pre-flight procedures.”

Mitsukuni placed Reiko carefully in one of the luxurious seats, fastening her seatbelt, and adjusted the back to make her comfortable for takeoff. He settled himself in the seat next to her, he reached out to take her hand.

“The flight time to Hawaii will be about eight hours. As soon as we’re at cruising altitude, you can move to the bedroom and get some sleep,” the flight attendant offered.

Rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, Mitsukuni replied, “That sounds like a great idea. It’s been a long day. Just let me know when.”

There was a tap on his shoulder and Mitsukuni looked up to see the flight attendant smiling at him, gesturing to the back of the plane. He thought, “ _I must have drifted off during takeoff_.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to release Reiko’s as well only to find her groggily doing it herself.

“Ready to get some sleep in a real bed?” he asked teasingly.

Covering a yawn, Reiko simply nodded her head as she stood up and grabbed his arm to steady herself. “When did we get on the plane? I don’t even remember getting to the airport.”

“We both fell asleep on the drive. Atsuhiro woke me up and I carried you aboard,” Mitsukuni informed her as he opened the door to the bedroom. “Let’s get some real sleep so we can enjoy our honeymoon when we reach Hawaii.”

Reaching her arms over her head to stretch, Reiko purred, “I like the sound of that.” She settled on the edge of the bed. “I’m too tired to keep my eyes open to get ready for bed.”

With a twinkle in his eye, Mitsukuni replied, “Just relax and let your new husband take care of that.” He leaned down to remove his own boots before kneeling in front of Reiko and doing the same. Massaging her feet gently, he whispered, “Your feet must hurt after being on them so much today.”

Reiko moaned softly at his ministrations. “That feels good, but we still need to get ready for bed.” She reached to remove her belt.

He placed his hands on hers to still them. “Please, let me.” He unfastened her belt, removed it, and tossed it across the chair near the door. Then he removed his own belt and shirt, throwing them to the chair as well. He took a deep breath before he grabbed the lower edge of Reiko’s tunic and started to draw it almost hesitantly over her head, half expecting either her to protest, someone to burst into the room and demand to know what he was doing, or to wake from one of his hormone-induced dreams.

Noticing the jumbling of emotions on his face, Reiko lifted her arms to encourage him to finish removing her tunic. After tossing it onto the chair, he seemed to freeze at the sight of her sitting there in her lacy bra. She reached up and caressed his cheek before leaning forward to kiss him invitingly. When the kiss ended, she leaned her forehead against his, continuing to look into his eyes as she trailed one hand down his chest and slipped the other behind her back to unhook her bra.

As the bit of fabric fell away to expose her naked breasts, Mitsukuni uttered a sound like a combination of a sigh, whine, and growl. “You are so beautiful,” he said breathlessly. He started to reach for her but stopped.

Noticing his hesitation, Reiko pulled the bra the rest of the way off and tossed it in the direction of the chair where their other clothing lay. Looking at him seductively, she took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts. “You have a right to touch. In fact, I want you to touch me.”

Tentatively, Mitsukuni ran his fingers over the swells of her breasts and down to the nipples that responded instantly to his caress. She moaned breathily. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked uncertainly.

“Far from it. You have a very gentle touch. It feels very good.” Moaning softly, Reiko ran her hands up his arms and massaged his shoulders lightly where she felt some knots of tension. While he continued to explore her breasts, she slid her hands down and unfastened his pants.

Reiko almost giggled to herself, noticing the tented evidence of his arousal. “ _Well, I guess that’s proof that he finds me attractive._ ”

He was so intent on his exploration that he was surprised when his pants pooled around his knees and he felt Reiko’s hand brush lightly across his erection.

“Just a minute,” he said, holding up a finger. He stood up, stepped out of his pants, picked them up, and tossed them in the direction of the chair. Then he pushed her back onto the bed gently and admired her soft skin and slim figure as he reached under her hips. 

Hooking his fingers on the waistbands, he pulled off Reiko’s leggings and underwear, trailing his hands teasingly down her legs as he did so. He dropped them on the floor and then removed his own briefs before crawling onto the bed next to her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her now naked husband. Teasingly, he said exactly what she had said to him only moments before. “You have a right to touch. In fact, I want you to touch me.” He smirked at she rolled her eyes at him.

They spent a few minutes in mutual exploration and caressing. Reiko marveled at how gentle such a strong man could be. Mitsukuni relished her tentative touches.

Mitsukuni was about to wax poetic about Reiko’s beauty when he yawned widely. Chuckling sheepishly, he said, “I guess I’m too tired to continue our explorations right now.”

Reiko giggled as she covered a yawn of her own. “Well, at least we have two weeks of honeymoon ahead of us.”

Shifting up the bed until his head rested on the pillow, Mitsukuni gestured for Reiko to lay her head on his shoulder. She cuddled snuggly into his side and lay one of her hands in the middle of his chest as he pulled up the duvet. His hand from the shoulder she was laying on rested on her hip and the other covered her hand on his chest. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they drifted off to sleep, both thinking, “ _I could get used to this_.”

<OHSHC>

Hikaru had secured tickets from Toma to attend a baseball game at the Kobe stadium. It was the last big event together before most of the Hinan management team set off on their business trips.

“I wish you didn’t have to go next week,” Fuyumi said as she and Seiji packed some books and games to entertain Masaya, Hibiki, and Ageha on the road trip to Kobe for the baseball game the next day.

Seiji slipped the books into the satchel they were packing and pulled Fuyumi into his arms. “I know what you mean, but the Shidos and the Hinans are counting on me. It shouldn’t take more than a couple weeks.” His gentle kiss started to turn passionate until he heard a noise behind him.

Pulling apart slightly, they discovered they were being watched. Looking around, they saw Hibiki and Ageha standing in the door to their bedroom hiding their smiles behind their hands and giggling. Then they saw Masaya coming out of the kitchen with his hands over his mouth making gagging noises.

Fuyumi leaned into Seiji as she looked at the kids. “Shouldn’t you all be in bed asleep? We need to get up early in the morning to leave for the baseball game.”

“I just needed a drink of water,” Masaya explained, heading to his bedroom, all the while resolutely looking away from his parents.

“We heard noises and wanted to find out what was going on,” Ageha and Hibiki said in unison.

Seiji chuckled. “You two have been hanging out with Hikaru and Kaoru a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Ageha quipped, smirking.

“Okay, that’s enough. Off to bed with all of you.” He made shooing motions and the kids headed to their bedrooms.

After their doors were closed, Fuyumi turned in Seiji’s arms. “Does that go for us too?” she whispered seductively.

Grinning, he leaned close to her ear and replied, “Of course. We have to set a good example.” Then he swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

<OHSHC>

Rene, Takashi, Chiharu, Kyoya, Haruhi, the twins, and the Beringar sisters were all gathered in Rene’s apartment discussing plans for the coming weeks.

“I’m glad we’re all going to the baseball game in Kobe tomorrow,” Hikaru said. “Too bad Mitsukuni and Reiko are going to miss it.”

Takashi and Chiharu exchanged a glance before he stated dryly, “I don’t think they will miss it at all, if you catch my meaning.” Everyone laughed, recognizing the truth in his statement. 

“Too true. They’re much too occupied with ‘games’ of their own right now,” Kaoru quipped, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Coco swatted him playfully. “They’re entitled. They’re married now.”

Estee leaned her head on Hikaru’s shoulder and patted his chest. “Don’t worry. You guys will get your turn. It may be a couple years, but it will be worth the wait.”

The images the banter conjured in Rene’s mind made him blushed deep red. “Enough. Let’s change the subject. What are everyone’s plans for the summer?”

“Well, we are headed to London next week with Seiji,” Hikaru commented, gesturing to himself, his brother, and their fiancées. “We’re premiering our line “Spirits of Nature.” It showcases dresses made with the water-dyed silk. In addition to the five color schemes you ladies wore to Mitsukuni and Reiko’s engagement party, there’s also one done in yellows and bright whites to represent day.” He snapped his fingers. “Hey, that reminds me. Have you heard from Kami about the fragrance line?”

Kaoru hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. “I forgot to tell you. She called yesterday. Two cases of sample folios and two cases of each scent will be waiting for us in Kobe tomorrow. She left them with Toma. She also shipped two cases of each to our London, Paris, Milan, New York, and Hollywood distributors. They will hold them until we arrive to unveil the line.”

Hikaru looked puzzled. “Why did she leave them with Toma? I thought she was meeting us for the baseball game tomorrow. I was going to invite her to go with us.”

It took all his restraint, but Kaoru did not stick out his tongue at his brother when he replied, “You snooze, you lose. Suzume already invited her to take a tour of some apartment properties in America that she is thinking of purchasing. They plan to spend a month there so they can also see Disneyworld, Sea World, and a number of other attractions.”

Estee looked hurt as she asked softly, “Just who is Kami?”

Pulling Estee gently into his arms, he kissed her temple. “Not a rival for my affections,” he replied. “Kami Tsuchiya is a childhood friend whose family established a fragrance company that occasionally partnered with Hitachiin Fashions when Mother wanted a complementary fragrance for a line. Seven years ago, she was orphaned. The government representative embezzled her estate, but a little over three years ago the Hinan family helped her get it back. She’s actually a genius at creating perfumes and we asked her to create fragrances to compliment each of the designs—night, day, summer, autumn, winter, and spring.”

“Oh, this is a business contact,” Estee murmured thoughtfully, sighing in relief.

“That’s right.” Hikaru gazed into her eyes, looking for understanding and acceptance.

Taking a deep breath, Estee smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

“It was never my intention to do it this time,” Hikaru whispered before kissing her back.

“Okay, okay. If you want to continue that, take it somewhere else,” Rene blurted out, hiding his face behind one hand while making a shooing motion with the other.

Laughing, Haruhi said, “I agree.” She reached over and patted Estee’s knee while nudging Hikaru’s foot with her own.

Kaoru interrupted the teasing. “Anyway…after London, we’ll head to Paris, and then Milan. Seiji will be with us, picking up security personnel from each of Kyoya’s companies. After Milan, we’ll head to New York while Seiji and his entourage head to Brussels to pick up one last set of security before bearding the lions in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland. At least he’ll have the security contingent and Oto Edogawa to watch his back.”

“The next stop after New York is Hollywood. Too bad it’s the wrong time of year for the Comic-cons. I bet those would be great for the cosplay division. Oh well, it will still be quite a whirlwind two weeks. Then it will be back home to Hinansho,” Hikaru continued.

“You four have a busy summer planned,” Chiharu commented. “I’ll be here working through the transition with Shima.”

“I’ll be working on a few projects for Ms. Watanabe. I don’t start my position at Deloitte Japan until September,” Takashi added.

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi before he said, “The same time the London contingent leaves, Tachibana and I will be flying to Hong Kong for some board meetings and investment presentations. When those are complete, we’ll fly to Okinawa for several more meetings before returning to Hinansho. It should take less than two weeks.”

Haruhi scowled but schooled her expression before anyone asked questions. “ _I wish he would have told me. Oh well, I know he has a busy schedule managing his finances and investments_.”

“What about you, Haruhi?” Rene asked, watching her expectantly.

“Mr. Naruse wants me to sit second chair on a case later this summer and he might have a research project for me, but he hasn’t confirmed anything yet. I did promise Fuyumi and Hibiki that I would take Masaya, Hibiki, Ageha, and Ren to the zoo and aquarium sometime this summer.” She shrugged before adding, “Nothing too exciting.”

“Thankfully. I don’t think I could survive another summer like last year,” Rene stated, wiping the back of his hand dramatically across his forehead.

“So, what about your plans, Rene?” Coco asked, reaching over and nudging his shoulder gently.

His face lit with enthusiasm. “Well, Shimura and I are planning to attend a conference conducted by some psychologists from America. The program is called TIP and it stands for Trauma Intervention Program. It’s about a program similar to the one my internship was involved with—police departments having counselors on-call for trauma situations.”

“I can imagine how that would be helpful,” Kaoru murmured thinking about Ageha and the bombing that killed their parents.

Noticing his downcast eyes, the group guessed where his thoughts were and surrounded him in a group hug. “Hey, we get it,” Haruhi whispered as she rubbed his back gently. Kaoru sighed acceptingly at the show of support and reached for Hikaru and Coco’s hands to draw additional comfort.

Once they all returned to their seats on the floor, Rene said sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to cause you distress.”

Kaoru gave him a watery smile. “It’s not your fault. I’m okay most of the time. It just creeps up on me at random moments. My grief counselor warned me that times like these would happen and that makes it easier to cope with them.”

Haruhi looked rueful. “I guess my experience last year with that grief counselor was an anomaly. I forgot you two and Ageha saw one for the year after your parents were killed. Takashi had a good experience with his and I have to admit my recent meeting with a counselor was much better.”

Rene leaned his head on her shoulder. “I’m glad this experience was better for you. After what you went through last fall, I was worried that my chosen profession might cause problems between us.”

Haruhi slipped her arm around him and kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry. I would never blame you for what someone else did.”

Kyoya reached around Haruhi to squeeze Rene’s arm gently in encouragement. When Rene sat up, Kyoya left his arm draped around Haruhi’s waist.

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

“We need to get up early to leave for Kobe. Let’s get to bed,” Takashi declared, standing up and pulling Chiharu to her feet.

Glancing in Kaoru’s direction, Rene offered, “Maybe we could all sleep here tonight?”

Kaoru smiled in gratitude. “I’d like that.”

<OHSHC>

“Hey, Toma, thanks for letting us use the owner’s box today,” Seiji said, watching Masaya, Hibiki, and Ageha stare in fascination at the warm up taking place on the field.

“No problem,” he responded with a smile. “It’s more fun when others are here to share the space. When Hikaru called, I was thrilled that the Hinan family wanted to come to a baseball game here. The stadium in Tokyo is much closer.”

Chuckling, Seiji teased, “I think you were a bigger draw than the baseball game. Despite the suffering Rina caused, she did bring you, Suzume, Kami, and the Hinan family together.”

“Yeah, a shared enemy can do that.” Toma looked around at the group. “The only one missing is Mitsukuni.”

“He and Reiko are on their honeymoon,” Fuyumi said, interrupting the conversation between her husband and the stadium owner. “I didn’t get a chance last year, so I’ll do it now.” Fuyumi pulled Toma into a hug and whispered, “Thank you for finding Haruhi. I don’t know what my brother would do if something happened to her.”

“Actually, she kind of found me. I wasn’t even aware that she was in the area until the whole mess was cleaned up,” Toma admitted.

Patting his chest lightly, Fuyumi continued, “Nevertheless, you were in the right place at the right time so everything turned out okay.” Her voice quavered toward the end of her speech.

“Hey, none of that,” Seiji murmured as he pulled Fuyumi into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “That’s all in the past, so you don’t have to worry.”

Sniffling, she whispered into his chest, “I know. But when I think what might have happened, I just…”

“Shhh. I understand. But Haruhi’s okay. Everything turned out just fine.” Seiji gave Toma an apologetic look before escorting Fuyumi to the back corner of the owner’s box.

“Hey, Toma, come join us,” Hikaru called. “They’re about to throw out the first pitch.”

After a quick look at the retreating backs of Seiji and Fuyumi, Toma headed over to join the rest of the group and watch the game.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Seiji tipped Fuyumi’s face up and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “How about after I get back from this business trip to Europe, we take the kids on a vacation. Maybe Hawaii and some of the zoos and aquariums in America? What do you think of that?”

Fuyumi looked up her husband and smiled waveringly. “I’d like that. You know I love you, right?” Without giving him a chance to answer, she pulled his head down and kissed him firmly.

Kyoya looked over his shoulder at his sister and her husband. _“I’m so glad the arranged marriage between Fuyumi and Seiji worked out for their happiness, unlike most of the ones I’ve seen. She has been with me through so much. Even though I’m a Hinan now, I still consider her my sister._ ” He smiled to himself and draped his arm around Haruhi’s shoulders.

Haruhi looked up at her fiancé and smiled softly as she leaned against him. _“I’ll miss him while he’s away on business. I wish he would have told me before he announced it to the whole group, but, oh well, what’s done is done_.” She sighed and returned her attention to the baseball game when the crowd cheered over a play on the field.

“I bet Ren would have loved to be here,” Ageha said as excitement permeated the atmosphere of the stadium.

Distractedly, Hikaru informed her, “I asked Kosaku if I should get tickets for him, Hibiki, and Ren, but he said Hibiki hadn’t been feeling well and probably wouldn’t be feeling up to it.”

Estee and Coco snickered before Estee said, “I suspect that Ren will be a big brother by Christmas time.”

Everyone turned to look at Estee after her pronouncement. She shrugged. “I noticed during the graduation and wedding activities that she looked queasy around food and excused herself to the bathroom a lot.”

“I guess I’ll have to plan more activities to include Ren so Hibiki has plenty of time to rest,” Haruhi noted. “Masaya, can you think of anything the four of you would be interested in besides the zoo and aquarium?”

When he didn’t answer, Kaoru nudged his shoulder. When Masaya looked away from the game in annoyance, Kaoru repeated Haruhi’s question. “I’ll give it some thought. Right now, I’m busy watching the game.” Masaya turned back to the action and ignored everyone around him.

Hikaru looked irritated at Masaya’s attitude toward Haruhi. He was about to reprimand him when Haruhi placed a hand on his arm. “It’s okay. It’s not an urgent request. Let him enjoy the game.”

Huffing in exasperation, Hikaru replied, “If you say so.”

“I do.” Haruhi looked around. Everyone was having a good time watching the game, enjoying the refreshments, and just relaxing after all the craziness of the past few weeks.

<OHSHC>

Atsuhiro took Seiji’s luggage. “I’ll stow that for you so you can say your goodbyes with your family.”

Seiji nodded in thanks and walked back to where Fuyumi, Masaya, and Hibiki were waiting for him. He knelt down to hug Hibiki. “You be good for your mother, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered, sniffing a little. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he replied as he stood up and ruffled her hair. He turned to Masaya. “That goes for you, too.”

“Of course, Dad.” He looked embarrassed at the emotion showing in his voice.

When Seiji turned to Fuyumi, she practically threw herself into his arms. “Hey, it’s only going to be a couple weeks. It will fly by in no time.” She just nodded her head against his chest and tried to fight the tears. He lifted her chin with a finger and smiled softly before kissing her gently.

“Alright, enough mushy stuff,” Masaya grumbled.

***

Hotta took Tachibana’s duffle and headed to the second vehicle to stow it for their departure. 

Tachibana looked at his daughter’s pout. “I know you’re disappointed about not going on the trip with your friends, but a mixed group of young men and women at a cabin in the woods for two weeks with no adult supervision is a recipe for trouble.” She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on him.

Sighing, he turned to his wife. “I hope you two have a good time at your parents’ farm. Hopefully all the cousins can tease her out of her funk. I’ll join you as soon as I return from the trip with Kyoya.” He pulled her into his arms and whispered, “I’ll miss you both.”

She pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. “You be careful and come back safely. Despite how she’s acting, we’ll both miss you while you’re gone.”

***

Kyoya, Haruhi, Takashi, Chiharu, and Rene gathered to wish the twins and the Beringar sisters a safe trip.

“We’ll be waiting to hear how the release of your line goes,” Kyoya said, clapping Hikaru and Kaoru on the shoulders.

Eyeing the four small duffle bags that Atsuhiro loaded into the vehicle for them, Haruhi asked skeptically, “Is that all your luggage?”

Grinning, Hikaru replied, “We sent the boxes of fragrances and wardrobe trunks with the line in them on ahead. They should already be loaded on the plane.”

Gesturing to the duffle bags, she clarified, “Are you sure you have enough clothes for two weeks?”

“Oh, that,” Kaoru answered. “We plan on buying what we need along the way.”

Shaking her head and slapping the heel of her hand against her forehead, Haruhi muttered, “Of course you are. What was I thinking?”

“Hey, Kyoya,” Kaoru called. “Do the staff at your New York and Hollywood properties know we’re coming?”

“I confirmed your itinerary with them this morning.” Kyoya consulted his tablet. “They will be sure to have interpreters available for your visits.”

Estee looked puzzled. “I thought we were doing okay with our English. Why do we need interpreters?”

Kyoya smirked as he replied, “These interpreters are for slang and colloquialisms. American English can be very confusing because they may be using words we know, but they’ve given them a different meaning.”

“That kind of help could come in handy. I remember watching an American movie once and couldn’t understand what they meant half the time. Uncle Adam had to explain it,” Coco observed.

As the others continued to say their goodbyes, Kyoya drew Haruhi aside. “Are you still angry with me for not telling you about the trip first?” 

Haruhi looked at the ground as she twisted the toe of her shoe. “I wasn’t angry…exactly. It just caught me off guard.” She looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest.

He clasped her hands and whispered, “I’m sorry for not telling you ahead of time. I received the meeting confirmations just before our gathering.” He let go of one hand and cupped her cheek. “I wish you could go with me, but I know you’re very excited about sitting second chair for that case.”

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi replied, “That’s true. I guess I just hoped you’d be there to see me in action and cheer me on.” She blushed at her self-centered thoughts.

“You know I would love to be there, but some of the business I have to take care of is similar to what Seiji is facing in Europe. There are red flags with some of my investments and I need to get them cleared up.” Kyoya caressed her cheek with his thumb as she struggled to hold back tears.

She pulled his head down so she could kiss him. When their lips parted, she whispered, “Stay safe and come back as soon as you can.”

He kissed her again and replied, “Definitely. Especially with you waiting here for me when I get back.” He was about to say more when Atsuhiro and Hotta called for everyone’s attention.

“I hate to break things up,” Atsuhiro announced, “but Oto Edogawa is meeting us at the airport and there are planes waiting, so we need to get going.”

Hikaru, Estee, Kaoru, and Coco climbed into the back of one of the vehicles while Seiji settled himself into the passenger seat next to Atsuhiro. Tachibana seated himself in the other car while Hotta waited for Kyoya to get in back.

“I will text or call you every day,” Kyoya promised after giving Haruhi one last kiss before heading over to the waiting car.

Takashi, Chiharu, Rene, and Haruhi stood waving as the cars headed to the airport.

<OHSHC>

When the plane landed in London, Seiji said, “I hear the last time you were in London, you were mobbed by fans.”

Hikaru chuckled. “That will be nothing compared to this time. Last time we were here for our graduation trip. This time we’re here to release a new line. The fans will be downright rabid.”

“Hey, don’t go scaring him like that,” Kaoru admonished jokingly.

Waving dismissively, Hikaru said, “I already arranged for security to meet us at the plane. They will take Seiji, Estee, and Coco to Kyoya’s house where we’ll be staying. Kaoru and I have a media representative waiting to interview us in front of the mob.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Seiji stated, “Oto and I will be at SK Enterprises tomorrow while you four are at your venue premiering the line.” Checking the itinerary, he continued, “Our flight to Paris is scheduled to leave at ten o’clock tomorrow night.”

“Right. Paris won’t be as crazy as here because it’s such a fashion hub,” Estee assured him. “We’ll have breakfast at Tom and Sabine’s bakery before heading off to our separate errands.”

“Let’s see,” Seiji consulted the itinerary again. “We leave Paris eight o’clock in the morning the day after our errands. Milan is where we will part ways. I’ll head to Brussels with Oto and the security contingent I’ve acquired.”

“And we’ll head for New York and our American premiere,” Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. Estee and Coco shook their heads and laughed at the twins’ antics.

<OHSHC>

Kyoya sat down on the sofa in the living room of their hotel suite in Hong Kong. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes. “If it really is just a glitch in the payroll system, then at least it wasn’t as bad as I feared. It shouldn’t take more than a couple days to identify and calculate the total amount of the CEO’s duplicate payments. If he doesn’t have the funds to repay it right away, I’d be willing to have it deducted from payroll over the next year.”

Tachibana was standing in the kitchenette selecting beverages from the refrigerator. “It’s still a mess to clean up, but you’re right, it’s not as big as expected.” He walked into the living room and handed Kyoya a bottle of water.

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered room service for us tonight. After the flight today, I’m too tired to schmooze businessmen.” After taking a long drink of water, he leaned his head onto the back of the sofa. “And I definitely was NOT interested when the CEO took us to that hostess club and arrange for private ‘entertainment.’” Kyoya shuddered at the memory of the heavily made-up women trailing their hands over his arms and chest. “Just the thought of those women touching me makes me feel dirty. I need a shower,” he announced, standing up abruptly and setting his bottle of water on the end table next to his glasses.

Tachibana chuckled mirthlessly. “I know what you mean about the ‘entertainment.’ I think they were actually pickpockets. One of them huffed angrily at me after reaching inside my suit jacket. By the way, thank you very much for the money belt you gave me for Christmas. So much safer than carrying my wallet in my suit jacket pocket like most men do these days.”

Kyoya stopped on the way to his bedroom and turned to look at Tachibana. “None of them tried that with me.”

“Probably because you swatted their hands away as soon as they were close enough to touch you.” Tachibana settled into an armchair, leaned back, and lifted his feet onto the ottoman. Glancing at his watch, he said, “Dinner should be here in thirty minutes, so you have plenty of time for a shower.”

Kyoya continued into his bedroom and gathered his robe and a comfortable pair of sleep pants. _“I’ll call Haruhi after dinner_ ,” he thought as he made his way to the bathroom and started to disrobe.

Five minutes later, he stepped out of the shower feeling much cleaner and more ready to talk to his fiancée. After dressing in his sleep pants and robe, he strolled back into the living room. Kyoya chuckled when he found Tachibana asleep in the armchair.

Kyoya returned to his seat on the sofa and picked up his water bottle to take another drink. There was a knock on the door, so he put down the bottle and went to the door, expecting dinner. When he opened the door, he said, “Just place it over…” However, it was not the concierge, but three men dressed all in black wearing masks.

The largest man lunged at Kyoya, trying to get him in a hold but only caught the sleeve of Kyoya’s robe. Neatly sidestepping the first attacker, Kyoya divested himself of his robe to reduce handholds for his opponents. He flicked his wrist to toss it over the head of his attacker and foul his vision. When the second man tried to snag a hold as well, Kyoya grabbed an arm and twisted it up between his shoulder blades. 

Before the third one was able to make a move on Kyoya, Tachibana bolted from the armchair to the door and had him in a headlock. The attacker tried to struggle, but Tachibana used pressure points to render him unconscious.

“I need to remember to use those pressure points. They’re much quicker,” Kyoya noted as he applied pressure upward on the man’s arm, drawing a whine of pain. Kyoya used the distracting pain to retrieve the robe’s belt and tied up the second attacker.

When the first attacker finally worked himself loose from the bulk of the robe, he met Tachibana’s fist and was knocked out cold. “You just need more experience to think faster on your feet,” Tachibana bantered.

Tachibana’s expression shifted to a grim frown as he retrieved the zipties from his jacket slung over the highbacked chair in the dining room. After securing the three, Kyoya and Tachibana searched their pockets for identification.

“Well, maybe things are worse than they appear.” Kyoya’s voice was steely as he retrieved a security badge from the company they had met with that day. He handed it to Tachibana. “No simple payroll accounting glitch would make them desperate enough to send the head of company security to assault a major investor.”

His phone already to his ear, Tachibana stated, “I have a police contact here in Hong Kong that I trust. I’ll call him to help with our ‘rodent’ problem.”

“Hmm. You’re right. They do look like weasels,” Kyoya remarked as he locked and bolted the door. “I’ll just move them over here out of the way until your contact arrives.” He dragged them roughly to one side of the door and left them in a heap. “I’ll call the concierge and find out if our dinner is on the way.”

While Tachibana was on his cell with his contact, Kyoya picked up the room phone to call the front desk. There was no dial tone so Kyoya expected more trouble was on the way. He gestured to the phone and made a slashing motion across his neck to inform Tachibana of the problem. Then he headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. “ _I’d rather be fully clothed if we’re going to be expecting more company._ ”

<OHSHC>

Seiji, Oto, and their security contingent opted to take the train from Milan to Brussels. Security felt that the low profile would be beneficial, and it would be easier to secure train compartments than an airplane.

They were met at the station by a six-member security team from Versteckte Betrieb, Kyoya’s company in Brussels. “Welcome. Please allow us to escort you to the property where you will be staying,” greeted the head of security, an expression of concern on his face.

They were settled in the transport before the head of security spoke again. “Mr. Shido, I apologize for the rush, however some unsettling facts have come to light since Mr. Hinan asked us to look into the three companies you are here to investigate.”

Seiji tensed at the steel behind the security chief’s words. “What have you uncovered?”

“Not here,” he responded. “Please wait until we are in a secure location. I ask that you not use your cell phone or other electronic devices to communicate any sensitive information.”

“ _Well, I guess it’s a good thing someone came in person to evaluate the situation. I get the impression that things may be much worse than we anticipated._ ” Seiji closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat for the remainder of the trip.

When the transport stopped, Seiji started to climb out, but the head of security stopped him. “Let us check the perimeter first.”

Oto looked at Seiji, an expression of uncertainty flashing across her face as she watched one of the security members outside the vehicle draw his sidearm. She breathed a sigh of relief when he returned it to its holster. “I fear there is a lot more going on than some financial shenanigans,” she murmured. 

“You may be correct,” Seiji replied. “If you want to return home, it can be arranged. I’m sure I can make do with the security team.”

Taking a deep breath, resolution flooded Oto’s expression as she stated, “Only if the head of security deems it necessary. I was in dangerous situations with the translation corp and I can handle this unless my presence compromises the situation.”

The head of security climbed back into the transport. “We will pull into the garage before exiting the vehicle. No threat was found, but something is definitely off. I just can’t identify what at this time.”

<OHSHC>

Sitting down on the towel next to Reiko, Mitsukuni ran his finger down the middle of her bare back as she lay basking in the Hawaiian sun. “I like your outfit,” he teased as he kissed her shoulder.

“I have to admit, I like how secluded Kyoya’s villa is. Clothing should be optional on a honeymoon,” she purred as she rolled over and sat up to capture his lips in a seductive kiss.

“I completely agree. It saves so much time, as well as wear and tear on the clothes.” He pulled her over to straddle his lap. “I really like the view,” he whispered. “And I’m not talking about the jungle over there,” he continued, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the trees surrounding the villa.

Pressing her breasts against his chest, she breathed, “The view is nice, but contact is even better.” She threaded her fingers through his hair and started kissing along his jawline toward his mouth.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. “I have to agree about the contact.” He slid one hand up her back and shifted the hand remaining on her hips to hold her against him. “I want to continue this inside because the sun is getting too warm.” Smoothly he stood up, taking her with him. “I don’t want anything to distract us from our explorations,” he growled seductively as he carried her inside.

<OHSHC>

“Do you have any secure assets in Hong Kong?” Tachibana asked conversationally as he and Kyoya disabled the fourth set of intruders that evening.

“Actually, I do. I was packing and about to suggest checking out those accommodations when these rodents interrupted. How very rude of them.” Kyoya twisted the drapery cord around the hands and feet of an attacker laying with his face on the floor. “I believe Rene referred to this as ‘hog-tying,’ He got it from some American movies he was watching.”

Glancing over his shoulder as he flipped another attacker, Tachibana responded conversationally, “I believe they are called ‘westerns’ and depict romanticized life in the western region of America during the late 1800’s. By the way, remind me later to carry more zipties in the future.”

Looking around at the growing number of unwanted guests, Kyoya snorted, “I’ve had enough of a workout for today. How about you?”

“It has reached the point of boring,” he responded off-handedly. “Shall I stand guard while you complete your packing?”

“I think I just need to get my shaving kit from the bathroom. Then I’ll stand guard while you pack.” His voice was slightly muffled as he entered the bathroom to retrieve that last item for his packing.

Tachibana chuckled. “I didn’t even have time to unpack before the parade started. Hopefully Chan Ka Kui will be here soon to take care of the infestation.”

Kyoya pulled out his phone and sent a text. “Our new accommodations will be ready when we arrive and dinner will be waiting.”

“Good. I’ve worked up quite an appetite.” Tachibana smirked as he asked, “Have you called Haruhi yet?”

“Oh, that would be rich, calling her while we were fighting intruders. I can just hear her chastising me for telling her these were simple business and investment meetings.” Kyoya shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “I don’t want to worry her. Maybe during dinner would be a good time.”

Both of the men tensed when there was a knock at the door. “Pest Control. You called about a rodent infestation?” a voice stated.

Cautiously Tachibana looked through the peephole before releasing the deadbolt and unlocking the door. Kyoya stayed out of sight behind the door until he was sure it was indeed Tachibana’s contact and not another attack.

“Thanks for coming so promptly, Chan Ka Kui. As you can see, the problem increased after I first contacted you.” Tachibana secured the door once his contact was inside. “This is my colleague, Kyoya Hinan.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Chan Ka Kui said. “Any additional information that I may need about the infestation?” he joked.

“It may be a bit of a long story, but if you have the time,” Kyoya responded.

Looking around, Chan Ka Kui nodded. “My car isn’t big enough for all of these. Let me call for back-up. Then you can explain the situation while we wait.” He pulled out his phone and tapped a contact number.

“A sound proposal,” Kyoya agreed as the Hong Kong officer waited for his contact to answer.

A short phone conversation later, Chan Ka Kui disconnected the call and turned his attention back to Kyoya and Tachibana.

Gesturing to the sofa and armchairs, Kyoya said, “Why don’t we have a seat while we wait for your back-up and I explain what I know and speculate on the reason for the intrusions.”

After they were settled comfortably, Kyoya began, “Well, first of all, every one of these men work for the company I can here to meet with.” He presented the police officer with a stack of security badges and identification cards retrieved from the intruders.

“I am the majority shareholder and returns showing on the most recent annual report did not align with projections and certain expenses were nearly double compared to budget. When we arrived and met with the executives, the CEO insisted that the new payroll software contained a glitch that paid him twice every pay period.” Kyoya shifted in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together. “While that claim may have been valid, I still contacted one of my Hong Kong security companies to investigate the software in question and other potential glitches.”

Chan Ka Kui made notes throughout Kyoya’s recitation. He nodded occasionally but did not interrupt.

Kyoya ran his hand through his hair. “I should have been more suspicious when the CEO insisted on taking us to his favorite hostess club and arranging ‘entertainment’ for the evening. I am engaged and Tachibana is happily married.”

Interrupting, Tachibana interjected, “There was also the fact it felt more like a police pat-down than a hostess approaching a client.” After a moment’s thought, he added, “You should probably check with the concierge. We ordered room service that never arrived. I don’t know if they,” he gestured to the bound men, “cancelled the order or if someone in the hotel is on their payroll.”

“Definitely an avenue to pursue, “Chan Ka Kui stated. “This information is very helpful. My back-up will be here soon. Do you need someplace else for the night?”

“Already arranged,” Kyoya responded, “but thank you for the offer.” He pulled a business card from his wallet. “Here is my contact information if you have further questions.”

<OHSHC>

Seiji looked slightly confused after the head of security explained the reason for the abundance of caution. “You’re telling me that it’s a nepotistic conspiracy and one of your own security people is involved?”

“To clarify, the member of my security team is a cousin to the family involved. He brought the plot to my attention after overhearing them in a planning meeting during an extended family gathering for a wedding.” The head of security waited to be sure Seiji understood the distinction.

“Okay, that makes more sense. I got lost somewhere among the German CEO’s wife, her sister married to the Austrian CFO, their brother who is head of security in Switzerland, and the cousin getting married who runs the accounting firm that audits all three companies.” Seiji rubbed his temples, fighting a growing headache.

“So now you understand why we were so cautious when your group arrived. This is a large extended family with members throughout Europe. We couldn’t take any chances that they would discover our plan before we can act.” The head of security tapped his fingers on his notebook. “We have gathered a substantial amount of evidence. However, I have not found an accountant I could trust with something this delicate, given that an accounting firm is involved.”

Oto and Seiji exchanged a glance. “I may know just the person you need. It will just take a secure call to Japan if you can arrange it,” Seiji offered.

Checking the time, the head of security replied, “Given the eight hour time difference, we may want to wait until tomorrow morning. Currently, it is four o’clock in the morning Tokyo time.”

“You’re right. I’m sure she would be less inclined to help if I rousted her out of bed at four in the morning.” Seiji considered for a moment. “Shall we plan for eight o’clock tomorrow morning? That will be four in the afternoon for her and there would still be time for her to make travel arrangements.”

<OHSHC>

Five days after the others left for their trips, Chiharu had a day off. She decided to join Takashi, Haruhi, and Rene for a trip to the Ueno Zoo with Ren, Ageha, Hibiki, and Masaya.

“I think Kairi wants to feed everyone at the zoo with how much he prepared for our trip,” Haruhi commented as she arranged bento boxes and water bottles into the backpack.

Takashi chuckled. “He just realizes that we’re taking a teenage boy with us.” He reached over and ruffled Masaya’s hair playfully before taking the pack from Haruhi and slipping it over his shoulders.

“Hey, I was going to carry that!” she protested.

“You were too slow,” he drawled at Haruhi before he grabbed Chiharu’s hand and winked at her. He turned to his fiancée and murmured, “I’m so glad you can join us today. Now there is an adult for each of the kids.”

“You’re right. How else were you going to keep Rene out of trouble?” she teased as she smiled at her future brother-in-law.

“I thought Masaya did a pretty good job when we went to the aquarium earlier this week,” Rene bantered as he and Masaya exchanged high-fives.

“Atsuhiro is probably waiting for us out front. We better get going so we have plenty of time to see everything,” Ageha said, tugging on Haruhi’s hand.

When they got out front, they found Aijima rather than Atsuhiro. “I have been assigned as your driver this morning,” Aijima explained. “Atsuhiro had to pick up a group of guests from the airport and Hotta was called to the train station to transport several businessmen to Hinansho.”

“If you’re just our assigned driver, does that mean you’re not going to come to the zoo with us?” Ageha asked quizzically. “Atsuhiro came with us to the aquarium when he drove us.”

“I’d hate to impose. It looks like you have everything ready for the eight of you,” he replied, kneeling down to her level.

Haruhi laughed. “You’re welcome to join us. Kairi packed enough to feed an army.”

Smiling, he replied, “If it’s not an imposition, I’d like to join you. I haven’t had a chance to go to the zoo since I was in high school.”

“The more the merrier,” Hibiki declared.

Not entirely sure what was going on, but happy that everyone was laughing, a grinning Ren clapped his hands and yelled, “Hooray!”

The drive to the zoo took half an hour because of traffic. Ageha and Hibiki chattered incessantly about all the animals they wanted to see. Occasionally they would get Ren to squeal in delight, causing all the adults to laugh while Masaya just looked bored.

“We’re here,” Aijima announced as he parked the transport. Everyone climbed out and they gathered by the side.

“Can I partner with Aijima instead of Rene this time?” Masaya asked, glancing in Rene’s direction.

Haruhi saw the glance but chose to ignore it rather than ask why. “I’ll leave that up to Aijima. If it’s okay with him, it’s fine with me.”

Aijima held out a fist and said, “I’d like that.” Masaya grinned and bumped his fist against Aijima’s.

“I claim Chiharu,” Ageha announced, grabbing her hand and swinging it wildly.

Hibiki squealed, “That means I get Haruhi all to myself this time. No offense Uncle Takashi, but I want to get to know my future aunt better.”

During all the commotion of partnering up, Ren tugged on Takashi’s pant leg and held up his arms. Takashi gladly obliged him, picking Ren up and placing him on his shoulders.

“I can take the backpack,” Haruhi offered. “Then it won’t be in the way.”

“It’s not in the way. In fact, it makes Ren more stable by having something under him besides my shoulders,” Takashi replied.

“Since Masaya is going with Aijima, does that mean I get to wander around by myself?” Rene asked excitedly.

“Maybe you should partner with Uncle Takashi and Ren,” Masaya suggested. “Remember what happened on the farm trip last week?”

Flushed with embarrassment, Rene protested, “It wasn’t my fault. Someone left the sty gate open, I tripped over the pig trough, and fell in the mud.”

Taking pity on his brother, Takashi said, “You are welcome to join us, Rene.” Ren clapped his hands and laughed in delight.

Looking around at their group, Haruhi said, “Looks like the preliminaries are taken care of. Let’s go see some animals and have some fun.”

Three hours later, they had made their way to the petting zoo. Just as they arrived, twins about Ren’s age were starting to chase the rabbits and guinea pigs when they were called to order by a lovely young woman with long light-colored hair. She explained, “Aoi, Akane. You are scaring them. Sit down quietly and you can hold one on your lap.”

“Me, too,” Ren insisted, leaning forward over Takashi’s head, indicating that he wanted down.

Takashi reached up and plucked him from his shoulders. “Hold on there. Let’s get you down safely.”

“ _He will be a great father one day_ ,” Chiharu thought as she stepped forward and held out her arms to take Ren. “I’ll help you get settled so you can pet a guinea pig, too.”

Takashi sat cross-legged on the ground and held out his hands. “Let me get Ren settled while you go get a guinea pig for him to hold.” While they waited for Chiharu to return, several rabbits hopped over and started sniffing around Takashi. Ren was entranced by the fluffy creatures.

When Chiharu returned, she giggled at the sight of Takashi and Ren overrun by rabbits. “I see animals still love you,” she teased as she gently placed the guinea pig in Ren’s small lap. She surreptitiously pulled out her phone and took several pictures of Takashi and Ren. “ _I’ll have to send one to Mitsukuni. He’ll get a kick out of this_.”

Ren looked unsure about what to do with the little animal, so Takashi said, “See how the little boy and girl over there about your age are petting gently. You can be gentle too.”

Tentatively Ren stroked the back of the guinea pig and exclaimed, “Soft.”

After leaving the petting zoo and washing their hands, they all decided it was time to eat lunch. Finding a place on a grassy area that would accommodate their group, they settle down.

Haruhi pulled a blanket out of a side pocket of the backpack and spread it on the ground before handing around bento boxes and bottles of water.

“Kairi always makes such good food,” Ageha gushed around a mouthful of onigiri.

Haruhi pointedly swallowed before saying, “I agree. And he made all the boxes look so cute.” Her rice looked like a teddy bear tucked in under a piece of thinly sliced salmon decorated with sesame seeds.

Ren only finished half his bento before he crawled into Takashi’s lap and promptly fell asleep. The tall man watched the two-year-old fondly as he continued to eat his own lunch.

“I guess we wore him out again,” Ageha declared.

Chiharu remarked, “His legs are a lot shorter and he did insist on walking through a number of the exhibits rather than riding on Takashi’s shoulders.”

“You know, I really liked the lions and tigers. They were incredible,” Masaya commented. “I’m glad I came.”

They spent the next half hour relaxing and discussing their favorite animals they had seen so far. Ageha and Hibiki spread out the map so everyone could see where they had been and what exhibits they would head for after lunch.

Just after four o’clock in the afternoon, they decided they were ready to head home when Takashi’s phone rang. He shifted the once-again sleeping Ren securely into the crook of his left elbow before pulling out his cell and reading the caller ID. “Yes, Ms. Watanabe. How can I help you?” He listened for a minute, ended the call, and pocketed his phone.

Chiharu looked at him expectantly. “Is something wrong?”

Apologetically, Takashi replied, “Seiji needs our help. Ms. Watanabe is making arrangements for the two of us to fly out tonight.”

“We were getting ready to head home anyway,” Rene commented.

Haruhi said, “Let me take Ren and we can go on ahead to the transport. That will give you two a little time to talk alone.” She then proceeded to herd Rene, Aijima, Masaya, Hibiki, and Ageha in the direction of the transport at a faster pace.

“If you don’t want me…” Takashi started to say before Chiharu placed a finger on his lips.

“Your family calls, you answer. That’s the way it is. I understand because that’s the way I want it to be when we have a family of our own. And remember, I have a busy schedule right now. I’m sure you won’t be gone long.” She pulled his head down and kissed him gently.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he said quietly, “Thank you for understanding. Now we should probably get to the transport before Aijima decides to leave without us. I hear he’s a real prankster that way.” 


	7. Hawaii, Hong Kong, Belgium, and New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes with a newly married couple on their honeymoon. While not graphic, some scenes are highly suggestive.

The beginning of the second week of their honeymoon, the newlyweds decided to dress up and go out to a restaurant rather than ordering food to be delivered as usual.

“I wish you could have worn your fae-of-the-night dress to dinner tonight,” Mitsukuni commented as they sat in the upscale restaurant on a moonlit bay.

Reiko smiled softly. “I do too. But I promised Hikaru and Kaoru that I wouldn’t wear it until after the Hollywood premier of the line which isn’t until the middle of next week. They don’t want anyone to see my dress and accuse them of stealing designs when they premiere the whole line.”

“Makes sense. I just like how that dress looks on you. It reminds me of our night walk in that English village during our trip two years ago,” Mitsukuni conceded. He picked her hand up from the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Reiko blushed lightly. “I could always wear it at the villa when we have dinner some night.” She watched her new husband consider the suggestion. “ _Sometimes this all seems like a dream. I almost can’t believe that we’re married. But oh the things we’ve done in the past week_.” Her blush darkened a little more at her thoughts and memories.

Mitsukuni smirked when he finally responded, “I’ll have to think about that. I prefer your ‘other’ wardrobe at the villa.” He winked at her teasingly.

<OHSHC>

Three days after the attacks at the hotel, Kyoya and Tachibana had to spend the entire day at the courthouse in a closed-door hearing. The CEO was related to a high-ranking government official who wanted to keep the scandal out of the press. In the end, the magistrate ruled that the shareholders owned the three companies purchased with the embezzled funds.

“I really didn’t come here to acquire majority shares in three more companies,” Kyoya remarked to Tachibana. “But it probably was the easiest way to recover those funds.”

“At least they’re honorable investments,” Tachibana noted. “Given the CEO’s tastes, they could have been the type that preyed on or exploited human weaknesses like gambling dens, brothels, or opium parlors.”

Kyoya shook his head. “Thankfully. It really makes me appreciate the contacts I made with several honorable Hong Kong families during my MBA. I am grateful that my friend’s uncle Li Hui is willing to come out of retirement to manage my interests in those companies. Otherwise, we’d probably have to be here for months. We already had to postpone the Okinawa business meeting to finish up here.”

Picking up on Kyoya’s pensive mood, Tachibana asked, “Did Haruhi say something when you called her last night?”

Sighing, he replied, “Not exactly. She was awfully quiet when I told her about the hearing today. It was almost like she was expecting me to say the trip was being extended.” He picked up his suitcase so they could head for the airport. “ _I couldn’t imagine being away from Haruhi that long. This single week has seemed like an eternity. It would be like that summer I spent in those medical tests after high school graduation all over again.”_

Tachibana stowed Kyoya’s suitcase along with his own in the trunk of the rental car. “At least Okinawa should be relaxing.”

Holding up his hands as if to ward off trouble, Kyoya said half-teasingly, “Don’t say any more, please.” He chuckled and continued, “I said something like that about Hong Kong when we got on the plane to come here. Look how that turned out.”

“Duly noted,” Tachibana mused as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “ _Although, if he’s willing to banter, then he must be starting to relax. This leg of the trip was definitely more stressful than anticipated. I need to remember to follow up with Chan Ka Kui and thank him for all his help_.”

<OHSHC>

After a whirlwind week of premiering the line in Europe, the twins and the Beringar sisters arrived in New York. The hardest part of the European leg was not how little time they had in each city, but the memories of being in those places with their parents. Neither the Hitachiins nor the Beringars had taken their children to America so there were no painful memories to haunt them. 

Kyoya thoughtfully allowed them to stay at a gated estate he had purchased from a former Japanese Ambassador after he retired. The ambassador’s replacement preferred a modern western penthouse apartment in the heart of the city, rather than a suburban estate with traditional Japanese architecture and gardens.

“Wow, Kyoya really knows how to pick his properties. This looks more like something you’d find near Tokyo, not New York,” Kaoru observed as the limousine pulled up to the mansion.

“This house is practically big enough to have the launch party here,” Hikaru agreed as he climbed out and leaned back against the car to admire the house.

“But we’re not going to do that,” Estee said emphatically. “This is our sanctuary. Keep the parties in the Garment District of Manhattan where they belong.”

Hikaru pulled her into his arms and nibbled on her ear. “I like the way you think. We’ll keep this as our secret hideaway.”

“I agree,” Coco echoed, snuggling up to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at his three companions. “I suggest peace and quiet tonight. I’m so tired it’s hard for me to remember what day it is. We’ll be here for three more days so we can paint the town red after the launch the day after tomorrow.”

The butler opened the door at their approach. “We have been expecting you. Allow me to show you to your rooms. Your luggage will be brought up later. Dinner will be served in half an hour.”

<OHSHC>

Seiji and the Brussels security chief met Ms. Watanabe and Takashi at the airport. “I hope you had a pleasant flight,” Seiji greeted.

“Very restful,” Ms. Watanabe responded. “I’m ready to get right to work, if you don’t mind.”

The security chief grinned, “I like her.” He gestured toward the car waiting for them and then motioned for two of his men to collect their luggage.

Once they were safely in the car and on their way to the compound, the security chief explained that he needed them to locate and document evidence of bribes, blackmail, extortion, or corporate espionage within the accounting records.

Ms. Watanabe and Takashi exchanged a glance and a head nod. “If all the records are available, it should only take a few days to sort it all out,” she assured the security chief.

<OHSHC>

Mitsukuni and Reiko were splashing around in the pool, enjoying the cool water and the sunshine on their bare skin when she said, “I can’t believe it’s almost time to go home.”

He slipped up behind her and grasped her hips, pulling her back tight against his chest and kissing her neck. “I know what you mean,” he whispered in her ear. He moved his left hand to her right hip so he could hold her in place while he slid his right hand up to caress her breasts.

Reiko moaned in pleasure at his ministrations, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. “I wish we had more time.”

“So do I.” He turned her around in his arms and guided her legs around his waist. With his left hand on the small of her back to hold her in place, his right reached up to tangle in her hair as he kissed her passionately. He pulled away breathlessly. “I have an idea we can talk about later. Right now, I just want to explore your whole body.”

Giggling, she said, “As long as I get to explore yours at the same time.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. The sun’s getting a little too warm though, so let’s take this inside.” He looked at her, eyes darkened with desire, as he carried her out of the pool and wiped off most of the clinging water before heading toward the bedroom.

Later, while basking in the afterglow of their explorations, Reiko prompted, “You mentioned an idea earlier.”

“Oh, yeah,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “What would you think of a side trip to New Zealand on the way home? Maybe a jaunt to Australia as well since we’d be in the neighborhood?”

“That sounds like fun,” she purred in response. “We should probably let Hinansho know that we’ll be later than originally planned. We wouldn’t want them to worry.”

Mitsukuni hummed contentedly. “I’ll take care of it later when I change the itinerary with the charter. Right now, I don’t feel like getting up.”

Reiko snuggled into Mitsukuni’s shoulder and the happy couple drifted off to sleep.

<OHSHC>

Haruhi was standing in the lobby of Hinansho, dressed in a conservative suit and carrying her briefcase when Ageha marched up and demanded, “Do not tell me you are wearing _that_ to the amusement park!”

“I’m sorry, but I reminded you yesterday that I couldn’t go with you today. I have to be in court for the next few days,” Haruhi explained as Hibiki, Ren, and Masaya joined Ageha, all looking very disappointed.

“It’s not fair,” Ageha declared with her fists on her hips. “You said you would take us places while everyone else is out of town.”

Chuckling, Haruhi replied, “I _have_ taken you places. We’ve been to the aquarium, one of the farms, the zoo, a street fair, and a picnic in Mizumoto Park. Next week we have plans to go to Kobe for another baseball game and riding ponies in Yoyogi Park. Rene and Chiharu promised they would take you to the amusement park today. You’re even being allowed to stay late and watch the fireworks.”

Hibiki pouted, “It’s just not the same without you.”

Chiharu stepped up and placed her hands on Hibiki and Ageha’s shoulders. “Hey, Rene, Atsuhiro, Aijima, and I will do our best.” She smiled brightly to soften any perceived rebuke.

Bored with the girls’ complaints, Masaya remarked, “I wonder if Atsuhiro and Aijima have finished fighting about who is going to drive yet.”

Hotta appeared in the doorway and said, “Shall we go, Miss Haruhi? You don’t want to be late and I just heard about an accident on the traffic report. We’ll have to take an alternate route that may take a few minutes longer.”

“Coming,” she called as she picked up her briefcase. “I’ll see you all when you get home tonight. Have fun.”

<OHSHC>

After spending a day recovering from jetlag and the emotional exhaustion of seeing the fashion districts of Europe without their parents, the twins and the Beringars felt more ready to see New York. There had been a political rally at the venue the previous three days and they wanted to be sure it was ready for their launch party that night.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood watching the decorators hang a banner reading, ‘Hitachiin Fashion’s Newest Line: Spirits of Nature’ so it was clearly seen from the entrance doors of Skylight Clarkson Square. “At least we were able to book the Fashion Week venue,” Hikaru commented.

Kaoru responded, “Yeah. Of course, we wouldn’t have to take care of these details if we could have released our line in either September or February with the rest of the design houses.”

Patting his shoulder consolingly, Hikaru said, “Just two more years of school and we’ll be able to arrange our own calendars rather than being at the mercy of academia.” Glancing past Kaoru, suddenly he let out a low whistle.

Turning around, Kaoru saw Estee and Coco walking toward them, dressed in flirty pastel sundresses and floppy straw hats. “I thought the models weren’t arriving until six o’clock.” He looked down at his watch. “You ladies are six hours early.”

Estee and Coco giggled as they stepped up and kissed their fiancés on the cheek. Estee draped her arms around Hikaru’s neck. “How about taking a girl to lunch?” she purred, batting her eyelashes at him. “And could you find someone for my sister?” She cocked her head in Coco’s direction.

Playing along, Hikaru rubbed his chin. “I don’t know. I am an engaged man. What would my fiancée think?”

Kaoru decided to join the fun. “Hey, Hikaru, weren’t our fiancées supposed to be here to go to lunch with us?”

“Why, yes they were,” Hikaru replied, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, if they don’t show up in the next few minutes, what say we take these ladies to lunch?” Kaoru suggested teasingly.

Before Hikaru could answer a voice called out, “Hey twins, surprise!” Four heads whipped around to see a pair of young ladies being restrained by security. “A little help here,” Kami yelled, waving wildly.

“Kami, Suzume, what are you two doing here?” Hikaru called, grabbing Estee’s hand and pulling her toward the security checkpoint. “Toma said you two were on a month-long trip and wouldn’t be able to join us for the releases.” Kaoru and Coco followed in their wake.

Suzume grinned. “Since we were in America anyway, we decided to arrange a couple of our stops to coincide with your New York and Hollywood releases.”

“Glad you two decided to grace us with your presence,” Kaoru teased.

After a moment of silence, Coco nudged Kaoru in the ribs. He looked at her apologetically as he said, “Suzume, Kami, this is my fiancée, Coco Beringar. Her parents were working for our parents in London that day.”

Hikaru added, “This is _my_ fiancée, Estee Beringar. She’s Coco’s older sister.”

“Oooo, I sense a story about proposals,” Kami squealed. “How about we all go to lunch together and you can tell us?” She folded her hands together under her chin and looked at the twins pleadingly.

“I think we can adjust our reservations to include two more,” Hikaru said, looking to Estee, Kaoru, and Coco for their agreement.

Leaning against his shoulder, Estee said, “I think that would be a great idea.”

The group had a great lunch, swapping stories and relaxing until the waiter started giving them subtle hints that it was time to go. After leaving a generous tip, they headed back to the lounge at the venue to wait.

Later, the ladies were in the venue watching people arrive while the Hikaru and Kaoru were seated in a small office. The twins were watching a live stream from the red carpet so they could gauge their entrance. 

Among the designers, models, reporters, buyers and celebrities were a plethora of movers-and-shakers looking for photo opportunities to advance their careers. There was even some unexpected excitement when a businessman with an up-and-coming starlet on his arm got into a posturing match with a politician accompanied by a pop singer. Security dealt with the two couples and the red-carpet parade continued.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and declared in unison, “That’s our cue.”

Arm-in-arm the twins walked out of the office and into the spotlight. Reporters on every side were calling for their attention. One on the right yelled accusatorially, “How can you get away with releasing your line under the Hitachiin Fashion label when your names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hinan?”

Hikaru smirked. “You didn’t read the press packet, did you?”

“What my brother means is that we continue to use the Hitachiin name to honor our mother and her creative genius,” Kaoru explained. “Please check out our story on the Higtachiin website.”

Another reported shoved his way to the front of the group. He held a microphone in Kaoru’s face and demanded, “Why didn’t you release your line during Fashion Week? Are you too good for that? Or were you afraid you’d be upstaged by the real designers?”

Hikaru bristled at the accusation and Kaoru had to lay a restraining hand on his arm. Addressing the reporter calmly, he answered, “We couldn’t arrange our academic schedule to attend Fashion Week. We had final projects due.”

Another reported called out, “How about we have a look at the actual dresses?”

“That is an excellent idea,” Hikaru responded. “Let’s look at the dresses and then see what questions you have.”

The spotlight shifted to the stage and the music began. The first model sashayed down the runway in a ruffled straight neckline dress of brilliant emerald green highlighted with swirled highlights in red, blue, and yellow. Kaoru picked up the microphone. “The first in our new ‘Spirits of Nature’ line represents summer. You can almost smell the flowers as the breeze blows through the lush garden. The flirty ruffles catch the eye as well as any breezes on those hot summer days. The knee length makes it perfect for dancing during those hot summer nights.” The model twirled just before stepping through the curtain.

Hikaru took up the narrative as the first male model strutted onto the catwalk, stopping at the end to take off his blazer and toss it carelessly across his shoulder. “Here we have a complementary piece for men. The soft-structured short sleeve shirt can be pair with a linen blazer for the office.” Cocking a hip, the model smiled seductively at the crowd. “Remove the blazer after-hours and be ready for a date or casual gathering.”

As a couple strode out arm-in-arm, Kaoru continued, “Next we move on to autumn, represented by dappled russets and golds reminiscent of leaves fluttering in the sun.” The couple split and posed on each side of the runway. “For the ladies we have an oversized belted tunic over fleece leggings.” The models switched sides. “The men will look sharp in a crisp long sleeve shirt paired with creased dress pants.” The couple came back together before heading back through the curtain.

The twins exchanged a look and Hikaru handed the microphone to Estee. She looked at him in surprise but he motioned for her to make the introduction as the next model walked boldly down the runway. “Here is a collared-neckline pantsuit in stark white with blue accents that mimic winter’s ice and its shadowed depths.” The model turned and looked haughtily over her shoulder. “The fabric is quilted for warmth while the stitching gives the illusion of sharp edges, like an iceberg that just split off a glacier.” As the model exited, there were murmurs from the crowd, surprised by the feminine voice that took up the description narrative.

Coco tugged on Kaoru’s sleeve and looked up at him with a puppy dog expression. He pretended to ignore her until she poked him in the ribs. Grinning, he handed her the microphone and gestured for her to go ahead as a couple emerged from the curtain holding hands and smiling at one another brightly. “As always, spring follows winter, bringing with it some much anticipated variety of color.” The sweetheart neckline and circle skirt displayed the spring green and sky blue swirls to great advantage as the male model lifted his arm to twirl his partner and then swung her out so they were facing opposite sides of the stage without dropping hands. “As you can see, the touches of yellow among the green and blue create the fantasy of looking up through the new leaves of a tree on a bright spring day.” Then the man pulled the woman into a twirl in front of him and switched hands to they could face opposite directions. “Complimenting the classic sweetheart neckline of the lady’s dress, our male model is wearing a tunic with a tapered waist tucked into black relaxed fit jeans.” After one final twirl, the models headed back through the curtain.

There was a brief pause before Hikaru announced, “That’s not all. We didn’t stop with the four seasons. First is the ‘fae of the night’ with a gathered skirt and halter strap neckline.” The lights dimmed and a spotlight filtered to mimic the moon followed the model as she glided down the runway. “You could almost imagine Titania of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’ wearing this as she communed with her fairies.” The blend of purple and black danced hypnotically in the moonlight effect. The sigh from the audience almost sounded disappointed as the model disappeared through the curtain.

The lights came back up as Kaoru declared, “We can’t have night without day.” A male model strode out confidently wearing a structured blazer of swirled yellows with accents of blinding white and orange, drawing attention like the blazing sun of a clear summer day. “This bold style would be at home in the boardroom or a garden party.” Just before disappearing through the curtain, the model looked back over his shoulder and gave the crowd a smoldering look.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the spotlight with their arms wrapped around each other. In unison, they said, “We hope you enjoyed our little parade. Does anyone have any questions?”

The pop star waved her hand excitedly. “Where did you get the inspiration for such AMAZING designs?”

“That’s an interesting story.” Kaoru took a step away from Hikaru and jerked a thumb in his direction. “It all started with his high school art final project, water-dyed silk. You’ve just seen an example of what he created.”

“However,” Hikaru interrupted, “that was just the first piece. The real inspiration came when we started designing for our brother’s wedding.”

“Wait a minute,” one of the reporters demanded, “when did Kaoru get married?”

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance before they broke out laughing. Kaoru shook his head. “We have four adopted brothers. Check out the story of the Hinan family on the Hitachiin website. Hikaru meant our brother Mitsukuni and his wife, Reiko.” The were cheers and applause from the crowd.

Waving his hands for attention, Hikaru called out, “And if there are not further questions, let’s move on to the fun part of this evening!”


	8. A Day in Court

Four hours after the forensic accounting team set themselves up in a secure room, they finished sorting through the boxes of records the security chief had ready for them from the three companies. During the sorting, they uncovered a revenue fraud scheme and an embezzlement plot, neither of which had anything to do with the evidence the security chief was seeking. 

Tapping his finger on a pile of invoices, Takashi said, “This explains the unusually high scrap numbers reported in the financial statements. Apparently, the three companies would sell the same lot of none-existent equipment back and forth among themselves at ever-increasing prices. Whichever company was ‘holding the bag’ when it was time to count inventory, would write off the shipment as scrap. However, it has nothing to do with bribes, blackmail, extortion, or espionage.”

“I’ll see your revenue scheme, and raise you an embezzlement.” Ms. Watanabe held up a stack of papers. “Someone created a non-existent company that all three have been paying large monthly consulting fees. The auditor must have been in on the plan because the fees are significant enough to send a vendor confirmation letter. It took me less than five minutes to determine that no such company or address exists.” She shook her head, bemused. “But it, like yours, has nothing to do with what we’re looking for.”

Takashi stood and stretched, surveying the stacks of papers. “Let’s see, we have everything sorted out by company. We’ve just started dividing those among accounting, personnel, and executive reports.”

Glancing at the time, Ms. Watanabe said, “This would probably be a good time to stop for lunch. I wonder…” A loud crash interrupted her just before a security guard flung the door open.

“Bolt this door and don’t let anyone in until the chief arrives,” he ordered. “There’s been a perimeter breach.” He slammed the door and they heard multiple pairs of booted feet running down the hall.

Takashi rose from his place at the table and bolted the door in one fluid motion. “I wonder what’s going on.”

“I don’t know,” Ms. Watanabe replied. “I just hope Seiji and Oto are okay.”

Settling back at the table, Takashi commented, “Since we’re probably going to be here for a while, shall we make some more progress through this.” He waved at the stacks of papers.

“Good idea.” She winced as she heard gunfire in the distance. “I could use something to keep my mind off what might be going on outside.”

While they waited, they discovered a phantom employee payroll scheme that paid the executive conspirators for second and third jobs under false names, nearly doubling their annual salaries. Ms. Watanabe snorted. “As if their compensation packages weren’t exorbitant already.”

An hour after they had been ordered to bolt the door, they made a disturbing discovery while reviewing recent security transcripts, executive meeting minutes, and government filings. They realized a deadly plot was in the works.

Ms. Watanabe’s mouth was drawn tight into a straight line. “You see it too, don’t you?”

His expression was grim as he nodded. “There isn’t much time.” Looking at the door thoughtfully, he mused, “Maybe that’s what this perimeter breach is really all about. It’s a distraction from the real threat.”

“But how are we going to inform them? Who knows what’s been happening out there?” Ms. Watanabe stood up and paced the few steps back and forth between the stacks of boxes.

Takashi stood and began stretching. “If no one arrives within the next ten minutes, I’ll head to the control room. I remember the way from here.” As he warmed up his muscles and prepared for potential combat, his gaze searched the room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Just before he was ready to open the door, someone pounded on it. “This is the security chief.”

“How do I know you are who you claim to be?” Takashi demanded, standing in front of the door, ready to brace his shoulder against it if anyone tried to force the door open.

He heard a wry chuckle through the door. “Good man. I have Mr. Shido and Ms. Edogawa here with me. Ask something only one of them would know.”

“And how do I know you are not an imposter holding them at gun point?” He stared at the door with his arms crossed, suppressing the urge to tear the door open and take down the enemy singlehandedly.

“Takashi, it almost sounds like you’ve been around my brother-in-law too much. You’re getting a suspicious mind,” Seiji said, the humor clearly heard in his voice.

Relaxing only slightly, Takashi unbolted the door and cautiously opened it. Seiji patted his shoulder. “Good man. You always were the protective sentinel of the group.”

Ms. Watanabe interrupted. “He had good reason to be cautious, given what we found.”

The security chief’s head snapped in her direction. “You found something?”

“Yes, and it is worse than you feared,” Ms. Watanabe stated succinctly. “We need to hurry to thwart a conspiracy. We suspect the perimeter breach was a distraction. Within the next two hours, there will be a meeting at the Austrian office where the executives from all three companies will be meeting with the research scientists that developed the newest breakthrough products, supposedly to finalize the patent applications.”

Takashi handed the men copies of patent applications with schematics attached. “These appear to be two copies of the same application. However, if you look at the last page, you will find that one shows the creator as Dr. Takahashi at the German facility while the other names the CEO as the creator.”

“They’re planning on stealing credit for the new technology?” Seiji asked incredulously.

“We suspect the plot is even more sinister than that. It appears that they are going to do that with ALL three patent applications,” Ms. Watanabe explained. She pointed to the documents on the table in front of Ms. Edogawa. “If they can’t intimidate the scientists, they intend to issue assassination contracts to eliminate any potential lawsuits.”

Takashi flipped open a correspondence folder, pulled out several pieces of paper, and handed them to the translator. “These documents were printed from email drafts scheduled to be sent an hour after the meeting in the Austria office is supposed to begin. Ms. Edogawa, do these contracts say what I think they say?”

Oto took the documents stamped ‘DRAFT’ and laid them on the table side-by-side. Her brow furrowed and her expression darkened. “If you think they are assassination contracts against the three research scientists, you are correct.” She tapped her finger on a paragraph of the middle piece of paper. “This one indicates that it has to be done before patent paperwork is filed. It includes a substantial bonus if the deaths are declared accidental.”

Scowling, Takashi stated, “I firmly believe the scientists are in mortal danger if they attend that meeting. We have to stop it.”

A savage grin appeared on the security chief’s face. “This is exactly what we needed. I already have men in place, waiting for my orders to take down the conspirators.”

“You knew they would be meeting at the Austrian plant?” Seiji asked, mildly confused by the security chief’s declaration.

“Not exactly. I have had teams on alert at each of the plants so we would be ready, whenever and wherever they decided to meet. Now we just need to spring the trap.”

Ms. Watanabe declared, “While you take care of that, Mr. Hinan and I would like a chance to eat before we continue collecting and preparing the evidence for the courts.”

<OHSHC>

Two days after Mitsukuni suggested extending their honeymoon, they boarded the charter jet at eleven o’clock in the evening to head to New Zealand. After take-off, Reiko said, “It still strikes me as kind of funny that today is Wednesday and the flying time from Hawaii to Auckland is just over nine hours, but it will be seven o’clock _Friday_ morning when we land.”

Mitsukuni shrugged. “That’s what happens when you go west across the international date line. Remember how our flight left Tokyo at ten o’clock Saturday night and when we woke up in Hawaii, it was Saturday morning at eleven o’clock.”

Reiko shook her head. “Remind me to stay away from travel across the international date line. I don’t know whether I’m coming or going.”

“You’re just tired,” Mitsukuni soothed. “Since the flight will take at least nine hours, why don’t we get some sleep in the bedroom as soon as the seatbelt sign is off?” He winked at her suggestively.

“I like the sound of that plan,” Reiko replied, reaching over to run her hand down his arm. She was just about to say more when the captain announced they had reached cruising altitude and they were free to move around.

Mitsukuni released his seatbelt and stood up. “Shall we move to the bedroom?”

<OHSHC>

They were just finishing breakfast when Reiko looked out the window as the plane began its descent toward Auckland International Airport. She grabbed Mitsukuni’s hand and said, “This is so amazing. Thank you.”

He just smiled and watched her eyes light up looking forward to their next destination.

After they arranged to have their luggage sent to the hotel, they were hailed by a man in his late twenties dressed in dungarees. “Are you Mr. and Mrs. Hinan? I’m Percy Patterson. I’m here to take you to Dr. Brown at the Auckland Botanical Gardens.”

At Reiko’s surprised look, Mitsukuni just grinned. “ _I knew she would love it. I hope she likes the rest of her surprise just as much._ ”

Percy led them to a Range Rover. After they were buckled in, Percy expertly maneuvered through the chaotic airport traffic like he had a sixth sense.

“It’s like riding with Atsuhiro,” Reiko commented, clutching her seat during some of the more abrupt maneuvers.

Percy called over his shoulder, “You wouldn’t be talking about Atsuhiro Hiyama, would you now?”

“Yes. Do you know him?” Mitsukuni replied.

“I’ve raced against him a time or two. Great guy. Excellent driver. I’ve wondered what happened to him after he disappeared from the circuit,” their driver stated.

Chuckling, Mitsukuni said, “He was hired by the Hinan family as chauffeur and mechanic. His skills have come in handy on more than one occasion. His quick thinking and network of contacts even kept my brother Rene from being shipped off to France against his will a couple years ago. Then there was the drive to Kobe that he made in record time when my brother Kyoya’s significant other was kidnapped.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like his life is far from boring,” Percy commented as he pulled through a gate marked ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ and parked by a low building. “Come on. Dr. Brown is waiting for you. I’ll leave you with his research assistant, Becky, if he’s not in from breakfast yet.”

A dark-haired gentleman in his late fifties was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with a young lady about Reiko’s age reviewing notes on a clipboard. “Make sure the cuttings are properly packaged. We wouldn’t want them to be damaged in transit.” He tapped his finger on the notes. “It took a lot of wrangling with the bureaucrats to get them to sign off on taking cuttings from some of the more endangered species.”

“I’ll see to it myself, Dr. Brown,” the young lady assured him as she turned and headed through a door marked ‘Shipping.’

Dr. Brown looked up as they approached and smiled. “Ah, our guests are here. It’s so good to meet you. I’m Dr. Reginald Brown, head botanist here at the Botanical Gardens.”

“I’m Mitsukuni Hinan and this is my new bride, Reiko.” They all shook hands.

“I hear you’re a woman after my own heart,” Dr. Brown declared. Indicating the door they just entered through, he said, “Let me give you a tour of the gardens. I hope you find some interesting specimens to take back to Japan with you.”

Reiko looked torn. “I’d love to,” she admitted. “However, this was a spur-of-the-moment side trip on our honeymoon, and I haven’t arranged for quarantine.”

An look of confusion passed over Dr. Brown’s very expressive face. “I’m sorry. I thought you would just transport them yourself and have them quarantined when you return to Japan.”

“Of course. That makes sense. I’ve only made advance arrangements for shipments before.” Reiko’s face lit in a beautiful smile. “I would love to be able to find some more varieties of botanicals for my master’s thesis and potential development of naturopathic pharmaceuticals.”

“Well then, let’s go have a look around and see what beauties we can find for you.”

<OHSHC>

After a long day of walking through the gardens and greenhouses, Reiko and Mitsukuni relaxed at the restaurant recommended to them by Dr. Brown. She reached across the table to take his hand and purred, “Thank you for the surprise.”

Rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, he whispered, “Happy to oblige. The day after tomorrow, we’ll head to Melbourne for a couple days. Then Adelaide for a day or two before we head home.” He lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

<OHSHC>

When Kyoya and Tachibana arrived in Okinawa, they were met by a chauffeur sent by the Nekozawa clan. Part of the reason for Kyoya’s trip to Okinawa was to purchase the property adjacent to the Nekozawa beach house. The matriarch had contacted him shortly after the wedding to inform him it was available. She had considered buying it herself to expand their own property but decided that allowing the Hinan family to purchase it would give Reiko and her new husband incentive to visit.

When Kyoya and Tachibana reached the Nekozawa beach house, they were shown to the dining room where the matriarch and several others were waiting lunch.

“Matriarch, thank you for inviting us to stay with you during our time here on Okinawa,” Kyoya murmured smoothly as he and Tachibana were seated at the table.

She inclined her head regally in acknowledgement. “It is my pleasure. You mentioned that there were several other business opportunities you wished to pursue while you are here. I would be very interested in discussing what you deem worthy of investment.”

Tapping the seared scallops on his plate, Kyoya commented, “This is one of the reasons we’re here. Recently, we started looking into ‘sea farms’ to provide high quality seafood for Hinansho. There are several promising ones here on Okinawa.”

The matriarch raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Tell me more about these ‘sea farms.’ They sound intriguing.”

“Takashi brought up the subject at our last Hinan business meeting. He heard about them while looking at property in Hokkaido. Just as a regular farm cultivates crops and breeds livestock, a ‘sea farm’ cultivates seaweeds, kelps, and alga as well as breeding fish, eels, squid, and octopus. Some even cultivate beds of sea urchins, scallops, clams, and oysters.”

“That is an interesting concept.” The matriarch gently placed her utensils on her plate. “To have ready access to a steady supply of quality products would be extremely valuable. The vagrancies of weather, currents, and pollution could be mitigated with judicious husbandry. Would you be willing to share the quarterly reports with me so I can evaluate the potential for myself?”

Kyoya shrugged. “It’s purely speculative at this point, but I can send you copies of the reports so you can gauge the viability for yourself.” He placed his utensils neatly on the plate. “If you will excuse us, Tachibana and I have a meeting this afternoon at one of the ‘sea farms’ to evaluate their operations.”

The matriarch nodded her head to them. “We look forward to seeing you this evening.” 

<OHSHC>

Three days after the discovery of the assassination plot, Ms. Watanabe and Takashi still hadn’t heard anything beyond the fact that the plot had been thwarted. Under orders from the security chief, they kept the door bolted and opened it only when they were sure of who was requesting admittance. While they waited for further information, they worked steadily through the files. They had not encountered anything else as urgent, but they had started making a list of potential conspirators and past victims.

Takashi tidied up the latest pile of papers and slipped them into a folder, securing it with an elastic band. He placed it in the banker box marked ‘Complete’ and pulled another file from the ‘In Process’ box. As he worked through the documents related to transactions in this bank account, he realized that he started to recognize the code words they used for bribes, espionage, blackmail, assassinations, and embezzlement. Then he noticed an international bank routing number that occurred with increasing frequency among the deposits during the previous six months. _“I recognize that number. Why would someone with an account at a Suoh bank be involved in these types of deals?”_

He picked up the notepad from the middle of the table and added a brief description of the account he was working on, what caught his attention, and the Suoh bank routing number. His mouth was a thin line as he contemplated the implications of his discovery. “ _I have my suspicions about who might be on the other end of this, but no evidence at this time_.”

Ms. Watanabe stood up and took a file of her own to the ‘Complete’ box. She paused to count the files remaining in the ‘In Process’ box. “Just five more files to go through. At least the end is in sight. We should be able to head home in a few days, depending on when we can schedule a meeting with the prosecutor to turn over the evidence.”

Takashi simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued analyzing the information in the file on the table in front of him.

<OHSHC>

Late in the second day of the case, Haruhi was engrossed in following the testimony and evidence. Their client, Mr. Kubota, was accused of willfully running into the plaintiff, Mr. Sakaguchi, with his yakisoba food cart at the Korakuen station. Delays in the prior case on the docket the previous day had allowed only time for the expert testimony of the plaintiff’s doctor about the extent of the damage to his patella. He could testify to the existence of the injuries but not how they were sustained. 

The day in court started with Mr. Kubota on the stand. He readily admitted that his regular location for his food cart was near the exit at the Korakuen station. There was a little alcove off to the side that he and his cart fit into and still left ample space for customers to line up without blocking the exit. Once he set up for the day, he didn’t move the cart until it was time to go home in the evening.

Many of his customers stopped to pick up something for dinner on their way home from work because they considered his food delicious and affordable. While he had a decent memory for faces, Mr. Kubota claimed he didn’t know Mr. Sakaguchi, but couldn’t be positive because he saw so many customers on a daily basis.

When Mr. Sakaguchi took the stand, he claimed that he boarded the train just off campus of Ochanomizu University where he worked as a groundskeeper. When he exited the train at Korakuen station to meet some friends for dinner near the Tokyo Dome, Mr. Kubota was there with this ramen cart blocking the exit, aggressively demanding that people buy his noodles.

Haruhi wrote a brief note ‘Impossible—no stop at Ochanomizu’ and slipped it to Mr. Naruse. He looked at it and then turned to look at her questioningly. She wrote an explanation and attached it to a copy of a bus and train schedule, circling the applicable routes. He nodded and took the documents with him when he started his cross examination.

“You have offered no evidence that supports your assertion that Mr. Kubota assaulted you with his food cart on Wednesday four weeks ago. Mr. Sakaguchi, you say you boarded the train just off Ochanomizu University campus. Correct?” Mr. Naruse asked.

“That’s correct,” Mr. Sakaguchi said with a smirk.

Mr. Naruse contemplated the smug attitude of the plaintiff. “Mr. Sakaguchi, did you speak to anyone on the train? Is there anyone who can vouch for your presence on the train that day.”

The plaintiff snorted, “I keep to myself on the train. I don’t intrude on anyone and I expect the same from others.”

“So you have no witnesses.” Mr. Naruse prompted, “You’re sure it was the train?”

“Of course it was the train.” The plaintiff crossed his arms and leaned back defiantly.

“Would you please explain how it is you boarded a train when, according to these schedules,” he held up the pamphlet, “the nearest train station to Ochanomizu University is Shin-Otsuka station, about a mile away?”

Mr. Sakaguchi just scowled at the attorney. Offhandedly he said, “He should just pay me for my injuries. This is wasting everyone’s time. He can afford it. He’s always surrounded by customers.” He froze when he realized what he had said.

His attorney, Ichiro Suzuki, looked at him in disbelief. “ _Did he just admit that he filed this case to get money?_ ” Mr. Suzuki rubbed his left temple, trying to keep a headache at bay.

Fixing Mr. Sakaguchi with a firm expression, Mr. Naruse said, “Think very carefully before you answer my next question because you are under oath.” He paused to allow the plaintiff to contemplate a perjury charge. “Did Mr. Kubota hit your knee with his cart?”

“No,” Mr. Sakaguchi mumbled.

“Please speak up so the court can hear you,” Mr. Naruse prompted.

Slamming his fists onto the arms of the chair, Mr. Sakaguchi said loudly, “No, he did not hit my knee with his cart.”

The judged fixed Mr. Sakaguchi with a stern expression. “Based on the facts, I find the defendant not guilty and the plaintiff is ordered to pay all legal fees. Case dismissed.” ***CRACK*** The sound of the gavel against the judge’s bench signaled the close of the case. 

Mr. Kubota stood from the defendants table and thanked Mr. Naruse and Haruhi profusely for winning the case for him. Then he rushed off to celebrate with his family.

The plaintiff’s lawyer, Ichiro Suzuki, approached Ryo and Haruhi as they collected their paperwork from the defendant’s table. “Ryo, that was masterful. I don’t know how I missed the fact my client’s story about his movements on the day in question didn’t track.”

Chuckling, he replied, “Thanks, Ichiro, but Miss Fujioka caught it. She used to take that same train to high school, so she knew there was no stop where he claimed to have boarded. That detail brought everything else about his story into question.”

“I’ve taken that same train on many occasions, but I’ve always been so focused on my own destination I never paid attention to the other stops,” Ichiro stated, shaking his head at his own foibles. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Fujioka.”

“Since the case is over, please call me Haruhi.” Before she could say anything more, the judge from the case, divested of his official robes, approached the trio.

“Haruhi, you gave Ryo that final point, didn’t you?” Judge Ryuzaki teased. “You must join us for the unofficial debrief.”

When Haruhi looked to Ryo questioningly, he explained, “It’s common for the attorneys and judge from a case to get together after it’s over to discuss any questions or details that stood out.”

“Please join us,” the judge said, “I’d also like an update on the Hinan family.”

“Yes, please do,” Ichiro added. “If this is how you sit second chair, I’ll really have to step up my game when you take the lead.”

“Well, that will have to wait until after law school,” Haruhi admitted. “But I’d be glad to join the debriefing.” She followed the three men out of the courtroom.

It took a moment for Haruhi’s words to register, but when they did, Ichiro stopped walking and looked between Ryo and the judge in confusion. “What does she mean ‘after law school,’ Ryo?”

Ryo chuckled. “Haruhi just finished her undergraduate degree. She starts law school in the fall.”

“But…” Ichiro stammered.

Judge Ryuzaki patted Ichiro’s shoulder understandingly. “After the debrief, we will try to explain the force of nature that is Haruhi Fujioka.”

“Maybe instead of drinks this time, we should make it dinner,” Ryo suggested. “This could take a while.”

Ichiro eyed the three with trepidation. “I’m game…I think.”

“Great,” Haruhi stated. “I know a great restaurant with private dining rooms right by the University.”

Ryo looked at her slyly. “The one the Hinan family just bought?”

Grinning, she replied, “Actually, I bought this one myself.”

“And this is why I need the Hinan family update,” Judge Ryuzaki declared. “Let’s go.”


	9. Hooray for Hollywood

The day after Takashi recognized the Suoh bank routing number, they were working through the final two files. Nothing new had come to light so they were preparing to move to an office space with a copier. Their next order of business was to create a set of backup files to be placed in a safe deposit box before turning the originals over to an officer of the court. Both of them were on edge because they frequently heard strange loud noises as well as shouting and booted feet running down the hallway outside the door.

As he worked, Takashi wondered where Seiji, Oto, and the scientists were and if they were safe. He remembered the conversation he had with the security chief at dinner after they discovered the assassination plot.

**^^^^^FLASHBACK ^^^^^**

The security chief brought his tray to the same table where Takashi and Ms. Watanabe were halfway through their dinner. Looking up from his meal, Takashi asked, “Are the scientists safe? Or are you unable to tell us anything?”

“The team got there just in time. It turned out that the coffee was laced with a caustic substance. When the team started their assault, they knocked a cup of coffee off the cart that was headed into the meeting. It burned quite a hole in the rug,” the chief replied before taking a bite. After chewing and swallowing, he continued, “The scientists are currently at a secure medical facility receiving full medical evaluations. Given the circumstances, Mr. Shido suggested that they be tested for slow acting poisons as well.”

“What about the executives?” Ms. Watanabe interjected.

After taking a long drink from his glass of water, the chief said, “They were all taken into custody, though we suspect they had someone monitoring the meeting from a remote location that may have passed on information to other conspirators. The security team is checking into the possibility, so there may be more arrests pending.”  
  


“What happens now?” Takashi asked. “And where are Mr. Shido and Ms. Edogawa?”

Setting down his fork and folding his hands on the table in front of him, the chief said seriously, “Mr. Shido and Ms. Edogawa are with the scientists to offer assurances that they are safe and will be returning to Japan soon. As to what happens now, several people are being thoroughly vetted by the World Court to stand as special prosecutor in this case.”

Takashi nodded in acknowledgement as he finished his dinner and prepared to take care of his dishes.

“Just so you know,” the security chief said, “Contact will be kept to a minimum for the next few days. Your security detail will be silent for the most part as they escort you from here to your living quarters and the secured workspaces. We will be sweeping the compound for listening devices and other spyware.”

**^^^^^END FLASHBACK^^^^^**

Takashi was pulled from his reverie when Ms. Watanabe said, “I hope they get here soon to take us to the mess hall for lunch. It seems like breakfast was ages ago.”

Takashi nodded. “We did get started earlier than usual today. I’ll be glad when we’ve turned over the evidence and can head home. The time difference makes it hard to keep in touch with everyone back home.”

“Everyone? Or Chiharu?” Ms. Watanabe teased, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing lightly, Takashi responded, “It is a little difficult to plan a wedding when we’re on different continents.”

As Ms. Watanabe packed away the last file, there was the sound of an explosion and the room seemed to rock slightly. They exchanged a concerned look.

Then they were startled by a banging on the door. “It’s Seiji,” came a muffled call from the other side. “I have Ms. Edogawa and the three scientists with me. The security chief sent us here to stay out of the way while they deal with…whatever is going on.”

Suspicious due to the sheer volume of treachery they had already found in the forensic audit, Takashi cautiously asked, “What is the name of the accountant’s daughter?”

Seiji replied in a puzzled tone, “Kosaku and Hibiki only have a son, Ren.” After a brief pause, he continued, “Is Hibiki expecting a girl this time?”

Chuckling, Takashi opened the door and let Seiji, the translator, and the three scientists slip inside. “I don’t know if Hibiki is expecting...much less a girl. I just needed a trick question and that’s what came to mind.”

“Okay…fair enough.” Seiji turned to the nervous looking men who entered the room with him. “Dr. Takahashi, Dr. Yosano, and Dr. Honshu, please allow me to introduce Ms. Watanabe and Mr. Hinan. They discovered the information that saved your lives.”

The three men all started talking at once in heavily accented German, despite speaking to fellow countrymen. Ms. Edogawa realized they were still in a mild state of shock, so she addressed them soothingly in German, gesturing to chairs along the wall where they could sit down and relax.

While Oto was reassuring the scientists, Seiji spoke to Ms. Watanabe. “There were delays in bringing them to the compound because of several attempted breaches here. The security chief suspects someone who monitored the meeting was able to send a message to a co-conspirator before abandoning their listening post.”

“Prudent precautions, I’m sure,” Ms. Watanabe agreed. “Our work is nearly complete. We just need to make backup copies that will be placed in a safe deposit box. We were just informed this morning that the appointment with the special prosecutor is set for Thursday at one in the afternoon to deliver the originals to maintain the chain of custody.”

“Good to know.” Seiji rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve the tension. “I hope you don’t mind if we share your space for the next couple hours while security takes care of whatever is happening out there.”

“Any idea what it is?” Takashi asked from his seat in a chair he placed in front of the door.

Seiji shrugged. “Not really. There was an explosion at the front gate as we pulled into the garage.”

“Oh my,” Ms. Watanabe said, covering her mouth. “Are we in danger?”

“I’m sure the security chief and his men are doing everything in their power to keep us safe,” Seiji assured her. “When he sent us here, he told us to wait until they sweep the whole compound.” He started to pace. “The next few days will be tense. The scientists are scheduled on three separate charter flights at noon the day after tomorrow.”

“Will you be flying back with us?” Takashi asked.

“No,” Seiji admitted. “I will be traveling with one of the scientists. The security chief said he would pick which one randomly after we get to the airport.”

Ms. Watanabe contemplated that information before commenting. “Takashi, Oto, and I are booked on a commercial flight at four that afternoon,” Ms. Watanabe remarked. “Hopefully, our meeting with the special prosecutor doesn’t run long, or we’ll have to reschedule.”

<OHSHC>

When the limousine pulled up in front of Kyoya’s Hollywood estate near Griffith Park, the adobe facade glowing almost golden in the setting sun. Kami looked around and commented, “Wow, it looks so beautiful against the mixed brown and green of the hills behind it.”

“This is quite the place from the outside,” Hikaru agreed as he climbed out and helped the ladies out as well. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like inside.”

“Definitely,” Kaoru agreed. “I’m glad Kyoya’s allowing us to have the final release party here since the original venue was damaged by a fire last week.”

“Good thing the guest list isn’t very long,” Hikaru commented as he looked around, “There should be just enough room to pull this off.”

As they approached the front door, it swung open and a tall blond man in his early thirties with a deep tan called in a soft Texas drawl, “Howdy folks. Glad to see y’all made it here safely. We’ve been looking forward to your visit. I’m Jasper Vance and I’ll be your guide and interpreter for the duration of your stay. Follow me to the dining room where we’ve set out quite a spread for you.”

After everyone had filled a plate from the buffet and settled at the table, Kaoru introduced their group. Jasper briefed them on the preparations for the release party and then excused himself because he had a date. “The housekeeper, Mrs. Castle, will show you to your rooms and answer any questions. I’ll see y’all at breakfast.”

Sitting around the dining table enjoying ice cream, the group talked about their plans for the next few days. Hikaru asked, “So, Suzume and Kami, are you two resuming your travels after the release party tomorrow?”

“Trying to get rid of us so soon?” Suzume teased.

Estee laughed at their banter. “Actually, we were hoping you two would accompany us on a day of seeing the sights before we head back to Japan and you two finish your American travels.”

Exchanging a look with Kami, Suzume replied, “We’d love to. All of my business meetings are done and we’re just visiting wherever catches our fancy.”

Coco looked at the clock. “We should head to bed so we can get up in time for our spa appointments tomorrow.” She finished her last bit of ice cream and cocked her head. “It just doesn’t compare to the ice cream Kairi makes at Hinansho,” she observed.

The next morning after breakfast, security escorted the ladies to the spa. Kaoru and Hikaru spent the day with Jasper finalizing the details and supervising set-up for the release party that evening.

Over lunch, Jasper and the twins discussed points of interest where they could take the ladies before they had to leave. “Just leave the itinerary to me and my gal, Amy. We’ll take y’all to all the best places.”

“Then we’ll place ourselves in your capable hands tomorrow and the next day,” Hikaru agreed. Kaoru poked him in the ribs and pointed to the clock.

Jasper turned to look as well and whistled. “Y’all better go get purtied up. Your ladies will be back any minute and your guests will start showing up within the hour.”

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at Kaoru’s door. “Hey, you about ready in there?” Coco called. “You don’t want the party to start without you.”

Kaoru opened the door and lounged languidly against the frame. “I thought I still had half an hour.”

Coco smiled up at him, running her finger down the front of his shirt. “Well, I haven’t seen you since breakfast so I thought we could spend a few minutes together before the party.”

Clasping her hand on his chest, Kaoru bent down to kiss her when Kami called out, “The guests are starting to arrive. You better get down here, Kaoru.”

He rolled his eyes and Coco giggled as she pulled his head down to kiss him. “Oh well, maybe later,” Coco teased.

Jasper stood behind the twins in the receiving line to explain some of the compliments the twins were getting. During a lull, Hikaru said, “I’m so glad Kyoya insisted on having you interpret for us. I know the words most of them are using but I would never have taken them as compliments.” Kaoru shook his head in consternation.

Suzume, Kami, Estee and Coco walked up just as he made his observation and Coco commented, “I know what you mean. How is ‘sick’ a compliment?”

Estee looked around the room at all the party guests. “At least everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.”

Just then a very drunk blond in his mid-twenties bumped into Estee, spilling her drink. “Oh, please excuse me,” he slurred. 

“No problem,” she answered, automatically taking a step away from him.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little French tart,” he drawled, closing the distance between them with uncoordinated steps. “How’d you like to go check out the master bedroom with me?” He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away.

She twisted out of his grip but refrained from flipping him like Mitsukuni taught her. She stepped behind Hikaru and responded in a bored tone, “Not interested. Perhaps you should leave.”

“I’m just trying to show you a good time, honey,” he slurred, stumbling slovenly forward and reaching for her again.

Seething, Hikaru shifted into the man’s path and growled, “That’s not how a gentleman speaks to a lady. So keep your hands off or I’ll let her wipe the floor with you, even though it would cause a scene.”

“Do you know who I am?” the inebriated man said, doing his best to stand up straight. “I am Kyoya Otori, the owner of this estate.”

For a moment the twins just stared at him in disbelief. Hikaru and Kaoru’s eyebrows shot up to their hairlines. Then dangerously mischievous grins painted themselves across their faces. All four ladies had to hide their giggles behind their hands.

Stepping over to the man’s left side, Hikaru draped himself over the drunk’s shoulder and commented, “Really? Why Kyoya, I thought you were in Okinawa this week.” 

Kaoru mirrored Hikaru on his other side, “And whatever have you done with Tachibana?”

As one, they pulled back just far enough that the drunk would have to turn to see them. “You haven’t left him behind, have you?” Hikaru demanded. “I’m sure he would have enjoyed the party too!”

Flanked by the twins, the drunk looked back and forth with a puzzled expression on his face.

Kaoru purred, “What about Haruhi? What will she think of you running off to Hollywood and flirting at parties?”

“How’d you get there?” the drunk asked in a bewildered voice, pointing over his other shoulder. “You must be awful quick.”

“But I haven’t moved,” Hikaru insisted. “Are you imagining things?”

Kaoru fluffed the man’s blond hair. “Hika, this isn’t Kyoya, it’s Tamaki!”

Grabbing the man’s chin between his thumb and index finger, he turned the drunk’s head from side to side, Hikaru commented, “You’re right.” Stroking ‘Tamaki’s’ cheek with his index finger, he murmured, “So, Tamaki, you’re trying to get in on our ‘brotherly love’ act again.”

“We always suspected you were trying to cover something up with that ‘prince’ act of yours,” Kaoru admitted, running his hand down ‘Tamaki’s’ arm evocatively and lifting his hand as if to kiss the back of it.

The drunk looked helplessly back and forth between the twins. Estee and Coco were doing their best not to laugh aloud and draw more attention to the scene as it probably wouldn’t help if tabloids latched onto the story with their unusual bent. Haruhi had showed them pictures from their Host Club days and described the ‘brotherly love’ act they put on for their clients. It was so much funnier to watch them in action, than it was imagining it.

“Hey, Hikaru, maybe _we_ should take him to the master bedroom,” Kaoru whispered loudly over the man’s head. “He did say he wanted to check it out. He can be our toy.”

Humming, Hikaru pondered for a moment. “That sounds like fun. We haven’t had a chance to play with a toy in a long time.”

The drunk looked back and forth between the twins like he was watching a tennis match.

Hikaru draped his arm across ‘Tamaki’s’ shoulders. “I bet you’re just _aching_ to be our toy, aren’t you?” Winking lasciviously, Hikaru blew in his ear.

‘Tamaki’ gasped, apparently only realizing then that he was on the opposite end of his own indecent proposal. He tried to pull away, but Kaoru wrapped an arm around his waist and purred, “Getting impatient? Just can’t wait to see what you’ve been missing?” He looked to his brother and suggested, “Shall we take him now? He seems rather insistent.”

Running the index finger of his free hand down the row of buttons on the front of the drunk’s shirt, Hikaru breathed, “I’m sure the ladies won’t mind keeping an eye on things while we take care of ‘Tamaki’s’ _needs._ ”

As much as Estee was enjoying the discomfort of the drunk that had attempted to molest her, she decided it was time to involve security. She gestured for the guards assigned to the twins.

Seeing the approaching guards and realizing their fun was coming to an end, in unison, the twins said, “We happen to know that you’re not Kyoya Otori—because there is no Kyoya Otori anymore.”

“Yes, there is and it’s me,” the drunk declared loudly, drawing attention to their little tableau. “I bought this estate so I could party with important people. I don’t know who you sushi rolls think you are. I have half a mind to call security and have you thrown out.”

Stepping back to allow security to take custody of the drunk, the twins’ wrapped their arms around each other’s waists. Their voices were deadly serious when they replied darkly, “You don’t have half a mind to spare.”

“And,” Hikaru added, “For someone claiming to be Japanese…”

“that’s an awful slur,” Kaoru finished.

In unison, they continued, “Speaking of security, they’re already here to deal with you.” Then they turned and walked over to Coco and Estee, only splitting up to wrap arms around their respective fiancées and watch security take him into custody.

“What are your orders?” the head of security asked as his men dragged the loudly protesting drunk away.

Seething, Hikaru replied, “My first inclination is to have him stripped to his briefs, taken out to a secluded section of the Pacific Coast Highway, and let him make his own way back from there. Unfortunately, some passing motorist would probably take pity on him.”

“Too bad you couldn’t add him to a display in the Wax Museum. Maybe something where he’s tied to a tree or post. Do they have any displays with stocks?” Kaoru mused. Brushing the idea away with a wave of his hand, he continued, “But no one should have to see that either.”

A devilish smile spread across the security chief’s face. “I think I have just the thing. I’ll leave you with plausible deniability. Good evening.”

“Why’d you spoil our fun?” Hikaru asked Estee as he kissed her cheek and took the glass of champagne she handed him.

Estee rolled her eyes. “You were starting to make a spectacle of yourselves.”

Shrugging, Hikaru responded, “Naw, people would just dismiss it as eccentric designer behavior.”

Coco grabbed the lapels of Kaoru’s suit and pouted, “Well, I wanted you to stop playing with him and pay attention to me.”

Kaoru nibbled on her earlobe as he purred, “You’re much more entertaining anyway.”

Rolling her eyes, Kami declared, “Save the mushy stuff for later. You still have a party to host.”

“She has a point,” Suzume said as she tried to suppress a snicker.

The release party was a success and the drunk was a minor bit of frustration and fun quickly forgotten.

The next morning at breakfast, there was a newspaper on the table with the headline, “ **Drunk Chains Himself to Doors of Griffith Observatory**.” The accompanying article said the man, clad only in boxers, claimed his name was Kyoya Otori. He insisted that he had been abducted by aliens and they chained him there after they finished probing him. Due to the lack of identification, the authorities were checking area rehabilitation facilities for missing patients.

When the security chief arrived to escort them around town, they questioned him about the article.

“So…aliens?” Kaoru smirked.

Hikaru pretended to shudder. “Should we be concerned about ending up on the mothership ourselves?”

Kaoru tapped his lower lip with his index finger. “I always felt like there was something…different about Kyoya.”

“An alien, definitely an alien,” Hikaru agreed.

The security chief just shrugged and said, “I have friends in the special effects department of one of the major studios. They love pulling pranks like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta, DarkWolfMoon. Without her help, the release party would not have been so much fun. (I think I owe her a bag of chocolate robin eggs.)


	10. Tragedy

On the way home from their day at Yoyogi Park, Chiharu and Rene sat on either side of a sleeping Ren. He had worn himself out at the park, trying to do and see everything. Masaya sat next to Rene, staring out the window.

Haruhi sat across from them with Hibiki and Ageha on either side of her. The girls chattered away happily about the picnic and pony rides. When they paused, Haruhi interjected teasingly, “See, those couple days I missed for court didn’t deprive you of anything.”

“But things are always so much more fun with you around,” Hibiki insisted.

“Yeah,” Ageha agreed.

“Yeah,” Rene and Chiharu echoed teasingly.

Laughing, Haruhi replied, “I’ll have to take your word for it. I’m just glad everyone will be back in a few days. It’s seemed strange to have some many of our group scattered around the world.” She shook her head. “It’s hard to believe that the wedding was nearly three weeks ago.”

“I know what you mean,” Chiharu murmured a little sadly, looking out the window. “I miss Takashi even though he’s only been gone two weeks. We talk for a little bit every day, but the time difference makes it hard.”

Trying to lighten the mood, Rene waggled his eyebrows. “And Haruhi has missed Kyoya.” He leaned forward and nudged her knee. “Admit it.”

“Of course I miss him,” Haruhi huffed. “Even though he calls every night after he and Tachibana have had dinner, it’s just not the same.”

Masaya stared out the window. “I know I’ll be glad when Dad gets back. I hope he and I can go to a baseball game all by ourselves—without any giggling girls.” He turned to glare pointedly at Hibiki and Ageha. “You two made me miss seeing the triple play because you were bouncing up and down in front of me.”

Haruhi grinned at him and said, “Well, you can’t blame them. The pitcher from the visiting American team was kind of cute.”

Rene looked scandalized. “How could you say such things? You’re engaged to my best friend and brother.”

Haruhi sighed and suppressed a grin. “It was just an observation. I can find someone cute without wanting to do anything about it.” She paused before adding, “And saying he’s cute is nothing even close to how you used to entertain the girls in the Host Club.”

Before things could get out of hand, Chiharu said, “I wonder how Mitsukuni and Reiko are doing? It surprised me when they left the message that they were extending their honeymoon.”

“I wonder what they’re doing with the extra time?” Rene mused.

“Not in front of the children!” Haruhi and Chiharu chorused with matching salacious grins.

Rene blushed. “Um, forget I said anything.”

In an attempt to diffuse the perceived growing tension from the back seats, Atsuhiro announced, “We’re home,” as he pulled up in front of Hinansho.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, Rene jumped out and ran inside. Masaya just watched him go, shaking his head in exasperation.

Grinning, Haruhi said, “We probably shouldn’t tease him like that.”

Unbuckling Ren’s car seat, Chiharu replied, “But he makes it so easy!”

<OHSHC>

Two days after the scientists had been brought to the compound, Ms. Watanabe and Takashi took one last look around the secure room. There was no sign that they had spent days rooting through boxes of records to locate the information to thwart the conspiracy. All that remained was the locked briefcase containing the evidence they were delivering to the special prosecutor later that day. “Here’s everything the courts need to prosecute the entire twisted, scheming lot of them,” she stated with finality, patting the case. They joined the group that was waiting for them in the hallway.

Seeing the secured briefcase, Seiji sighed with relief. “Thank you for all your help. I’m sure it would have had a much different outcome otherwise.” The scientists echoed his sentiments.

The security chief called for everyone’s attention. “We have a very tight schedule to keep. Mr. Shido and the scientists are with me. My group will be taking them to the airport and putting them aboard their charter flights back to Japan.” He paused to be sure everyone understood.

Another security officer stepped forward. The chief continued, “This is my second-in-command. He will be escorting Ms. Watanabe, Mr. Hinan, and Ms. Edogawa to the prosecutor’s office to hand over the evidence. They will then proceed to the airport for their commercial flight back to Japan. Arrangements have been made for you to wait in a private lounge until boarding.”

After making sure everyone had their belongings, the security chief led them to the garage, unbolted the door, and announced, “Let’s move.”

<OHSHC>

Six days after they had decided to extend their honeymoon, the newlyweds boarded their charter flight bound for Japan at last. Mitsukuni watched Reiko as she settled into her seat on the plane. He buckled his own seatbelt and asked, “Are you excited to be going home?”

She considered for a moment before she answered. “While I have enjoyed every minute of our honeymoon, I’m ready to go home and see how everyone else is doing. At times this trip has seemed like a dream and I’m afraid I’ll wake up.”

“More like a dream come true for me,” he whispered, caressing her hand lightly.

Reiko smiled at him. “At least it will be just the two of us living at the second farm. I’m looking forward to getting these new botanicals home and into quarantine. The sooner that’s done, the sooner they can be planted.”

He reached for her hand. “I’m looking forward to just the two of us living at the farm as well. I know there will be adjustments as I start work and you start on your master’s program. It’s going to take work to blend our lives, but that’s part of moving forward into our future together.”

Squeezing his hand, she replied, “I’m looking forward to that future.”

<OHSHC>

After the brief drive from the compound to the airport, the security detail led Seiji and the scientists to the VIP charter lounge. They were immediately met by a police officer with a grim expression. “I’m sorry sirs, but your departure will have to be delayed. An hour ago, a man was apprehended tampering with the fuel line on one of the charter planes. They are all grounded pending a thorough inspection. The maintenance crews are going over every inch of each plane while security reviews surveillance tapes.”

The security chief turned to Seiji and the scientists and scowled. “If they are desperate enough to tamper with the charter planes, I don’t think we should wait. It may be a delaying tactic to assassinate the scientists here at the airport. We’ll have to change the tickets that are waiting for Ms. Watanabe, Ms. Edogawa, and Mr. Hinan.” 

Motioning two of his men forward, he addressed the first one. “You will take charge of Dr. Takahashi and get Ms. Watanabe’s ticket changed.” He turned to the other. “You take Dr. Yosano and have Ms. Edogawa’s ticket changed.” Both men nodded their understanding.

The chief continued, “I will take Dr. Honshu and Mr. Shido and deal with their tickets. Hopefully, there will be an additional seat available on the flight.” The chief turned to Seiji. “I will inform the accounting team’s security detail about the ticket changes. At least the charter planes should be cleared by the time they are ready to leave.”

“That’s probably best,” Seiji agreed.

The police officer listened to the exchange and then interjected, “Sir, it may not be prudent for you to expose yourselves if you suspect trouble.”

Scowling, the chief turned and conceded, “You have a point. What do you recommend?”

“Please follow me. I will assign two officers to your group. They will take you to a secure lounge. One will remain with you while the other brings a ticketing agent to make the changes. You will remain there until the boarding call.”

“Thank you for your consideration, officer,” the security chief responded.

<OHSHC>

After a two-day whirlwind tour orchestrated by Jasper and Amy, breakfast was a quiet affair at Kyoya’s Hollywood estate. “Hey, Jasper?” Suzume called.

“Yeah?” he replied, looking up from the sports section of the newspaper..

“You sure do know how to pack a two-week tour into just two days,” she commented.

“Well, I’ve had some practice. Folks from back home show up for a visit and want to see everything but can only stay for a weekend.” He paused to take a bite of toast and wash it down with a swig of orange juice.

Hikaru spoke up, “Thanks for all your help. We had a great time.”

“It was a blast,” Kaoru added.

They were startled by a honk from the front of the house. Jasper looked at his watch. “Limo’s half an hour early. Probably means traffic to the airport is a mess.” He stood up from the table. “Y’all go wash your faces, brush your teeth, and pack your stuff. I’ll help the driver stow the luggage y’all left out in the front hall.”

The group headed upstairs and returned fifteen minutes later, ready to head to the airport.

After everyone was settled in the back of the car, Jasper stuck his head in. “Y’all have a safe trip. Come back and see us sometime.” With a two-finger salute, he withdrew and closed the door. “Don’t be strangers,” he called as the limousine pulled away.

Just as Jasper predicted, the traffic on the way to the airport was heavy, but they still made it in good time. While the driver went to arrange for skycaps to handle the luggage, the group checked the flight board.

“Well, wouldn’t you know it? Our flight is leaving from the gate furthest from the charter area,” Suzume commented. “I guess we’ll just have to say our goodbyes here.”

The twins and the Beringar sisters took turns hugging Suzume and Kami. “You have fun in Florida,” Hikaru said.

“But not too much fun,” Kaoru admonished. “We don’t want Kyoya to have to call his security to bail you out of trouble.”

“Oh, please,” Kami responded, rolling her eyes at their teasing. “You are the ones who would need bailing out, not us.” Then she looked at them with her cutest innocent expression.

“With a face like that, who could ever accuse you of causing trouble,” Estee commented. Then she nodded in the twins’ direction, cupped her hand by her mouth, and pretended to whisper conspiratorially, “On the other hand, we’re here to keep them out of trouble.”

“Hey, we resemble that remark,” the twins protested in unison.

Through the laughter, Suzume said, “Come on, Kami. We really need to catch our flight.”

Kami joined her at the boarding area. Looking back at the others, she called out, “We’ll stop by Hinansho when we get back so we can see everyone else.”

“You’re welcome any time,” the quartet chorused and waved until the pair was out of sight.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Estee’s waist. “Let’s head to the VIP lounge. Our charter flight will be boarding soon.”

“I’m ready to head home,” Coco admitted. “It’s been a great two weeks, but I could use some familiar food and sights.”

“I agree completely,” Kaoru murmured, kissing her ear playfully. “Let’s go home.”

<OHSHC>

Saturday morning Kyoya and Tachibana boarded their charter plane for the trip back to Tokyo. After settling into the plush seats, Kyoya said, “When I called Haruhi last night, she jokingly asked how many clinics I bought this time. I told her, ‘No clinics. Just two sea farms, a seafood processing plant, two resorts, and a beach house for the Hinan family. She responded with, ‘What? No partridge in a pear tree?’”

“You two really are made for each other,” Tachibana teased. He relaxed and murmured, “I’m looking forward to heading to my in-law’s farm and seeing my wife and daughter. Hopefully, Kitsuko has forgiven me for telling her ‘No’ about the trip with her friends.”

“You had a sound reason for saying no, to protect her. That’s part of your job as her parent, especially while she’s underage,” Kyoya assured him. Then he chuckled. “But what do I know since I’m barely older than your daughter?”

Chuckling, Tachibana replied, “If you don’t mind my saying so, I think those of you that used to be the Host Club are all more mature than your peers, for a variety of reasons.”

Kyoya sobered. “Hardships can do that to a person. But at least we had you and Fuyumi to look to for guidance.” He was silent for a moment before he continued, “Thinking about that just makes me miss Haruhi all the more.”

Tachibana reached over and squeezed his shoulder gently. “We’ll be home soon.”

<OHSHC>

Just before noon on Saturday, the local chief of police and two officers walked through the entrance at Hinansho. They paused and the chief took a deep breath. “ _These people have been so generous and caring. I hate to have to tell them this_.” Before crossing the lobby, the trio removed their hats. Shima and Chiharu looked up as the officers approached the front desk. The chief’s expression was somber as he announced, “I regret to inform you that there has been a plane crash.”


End file.
